Lost In My Secrets
by undersized-dwarf
Summary: Oceanic flight 815 crashed on a island. Tiffany is one of the survivors, she has a big secret that a few people know on this island. How long can she keep this a secret to the others? - Update; Add Chapter 24 - Writing Season 3
1. Chapter 1

**Please don't blame me for grammar errors, I'm Dutch and my English is not perfect  
I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF LOST :) I only own Tiffany! **

Never thought I would go to America. I spent last year in Australia, and now I go to America. Still my parents didn't know where I was. I left home when I had a fight with them. Then I took a plane to Australia without telling them.

I checked in and went to plane. I was a little late, but I still was on time. People were speed walking and running around me. I noticed a cute guy with a blonde girl. Probably his girlfriend, never mind he wouldn't be on my plane either way. "Oceanic flight 815" was the only thing I heard when I boarded.

I took a breath and walked to my seat. "23B" I whispered. I sat down and looked out the window. "Excuse me" someone said. I looked up, next to me stood a handsome guy, maybe 30 years old. "Is that seat 23A?" he asked. "Yes, yes it is" I replied. "Great, than is that my chair for the next hours" he laughed.

"I guess we're going to spend some hours with each other, I'm Jack" he said. "Tiffany" I smiled. I didn't mind spending my flight with Jack. He was a nice guy, maybe I could ask him if he knew a place to stay when we arrived at the LAX airport.

The first hours we were quiet, but then he started asking me things. "Where are your parents?" he asked. I couldn't say they didn't know where I was so I started lying about it. "They waiting at me by the airport. I spend my summer with friends who live in Australia" I lied. Jack smiled.

After that he asked some normal questions, like how old I am and where I lived. I lied by almost every question except my age. I have to remember these answers, in case someone else asked me something. It didn't feel right to lie about all these things, but I have to. If he knew I ran away from home, back in Holland. He would send me back.

"Now it's my turn to ask questions" I laughed. I asked the same as he did. After the conversation I knew a lot of things about him. Jack is 34 years old, his last name is Shephard he is a doctor his father died in Australia and he is bringing him home for the funeral. He is divorced and lives alone. He was honest about everything. I felt bad I lied to him about my life before Australia, maybe someday I would tell him the truth.

There was some light turbulence. I wasn't scared, but the woman in seat 23D was. Her husband went to the toilet and Jack promised her that he would take care of her until he came back. After that the plane shook more violently. Some people were thrown about; some one hit the roof of the plane. This time I was scared and grab Jack's hand. Oxygen mask fall from the ceiling and Jack secures his and after that he secures mine. I blacked out.

I woke up on a beach. I opened my eyes and heard screaming from another place. I stood up and ran to where the sound was coming from. On my way to the other part of the beach I saw Jack also running to the beach. He came out of the jungle, didn't notice I was right behind him.

The plane was crashed on a Island. One part of me likes it, but the other part doesn't. I looked around. For a moment I couldn't walk. "Tiffany!" I heard. "Tiffany come help me" Jack was screaming my name. I ran to him and saw he was standing by a piece of the plane and underneath that piece there was a man.

With some other people we lift the piece of the plane and Jack dragged the man away from the piece. His leg was full of blood. It was so much blood, I looked at it. I couldn't look away.

Jack stood up "Are you okay?" he asked, I couldn't answer "Are you okay" he asked again. I nodded my head. Jack ran towards another guy. It was the boy I saw on the airport with his girlfriend. A part of me was happy he was here too. I walked to the sea. I couldn't help anybody, I'm a 16 year old girl who crashed on a island and probably not going to survive it.

"Hey you!" I heard from behind. "Yes, you. Can you help me with these cases?" I walked towards a bald guy. "of course" I said. We talked a little bit when we dragged the cases further up the beach. His name was John Locke. Well, I call him Mr. Locke. "Thank you" he said when we were done with the cases. I was searching for my own case and handbag. Of course I was also looking for my guitar who Patrick gave me when I was in Australia.

"Which color?" Locke asked. "Purple case, black handbag and black guitar case" I smiled. Locke helped me with finding my bags. After almost an hour I finally found my bags, except my guitar case. And I still didn't find it…

I closed my diary and took a breath. "Why don't you come sit with us?" Jack asked. I stood up and walk to the fire where a few people were sitting. "Guys, this is Tiffany. Tiffany this is Kate, Charlie, Hurley, Boone and Shannon" he said. "Hi everyone" I said shyly.

I sat next to Jack and on the other side of my sat Boone. I looked at him and when he looked back, I looked away. Of course I did, his girlfriend sat next to him and only in another universe he would be my boyfriend.

Jack explained the crash to Kate, I listened. He blacked out right after me, Kate told the rest of the crash. First the tail broke and after that the front. In front of my laid my diary. "You write a diary?" Boone asked. I looked at my diary and then at Boone. "Yes I am, I want to remember the days I want to remember, like today" I replied. "Why would you remember this day?" he asked. I looked at the stars "I don't know, I just want to" I said. He really was talking to me, a boy like him would never talk to me at home.

I was tired, but I didn't want to sleep. I almost fell asleep, until a sound wake me. It was like a dinosaur. I looked at the jungle, trees were moving. There was something out there. I stepped back and bumped to Boone's chest. Quickly I stepped forwards, I could feel my head was red as a tomato. I was glad it was dark. "What was that?" Charlie asked, but nobody answered.

As soon as the sound was gone I sat down next to Boone again. "Well, that was weird" he said still looking at the jungle. "Yes… yes it was" I said. I didn't know how late it was, probably around 2pm.

The next morning I wake up leaning on Boone's shoulder. I didn't noticed I felt asleep like that. Boone was a wake already, He let me laying like that the whole night. "Good morning" he said smiling. "Hi… When did I fell asleep like that?" I asked with a tomato head. He smiled. "I don't know, probably right after the sound was gone"

"What do you think it was?" I asked. "I don't know, are you scared?" he replied. I wasn't scared, but maybe if I said I was, he would protect me. "Little bit" I answered. I took a bite of an apple. "I protect you" he said with his mouth full. I smiled and looked at my feet. Again with a red tomato head.

Jack walked towards us. "Listen, Boone. Kate, Charlie and I go looking for the front of the plane. Would you like to watch the wounded people?" he asked Boone. First Boone looked at me and then at Jack "Of course I will" he said.

Jack, Kate and Charlie left and Boone went to a guy named Edward. A huge piece of the plane was stuck in his body. Really nasty. "You like him?" I looked behind me. "I don't know" I said looking at Shannon. "He has a girlfriend, I mean, he has you" I said. Shannon laughed "Wait, you think he is my boyfriend. Not in a thousand years. He is my stepbrother." I looked at her and then at Boone. "Go for it" she said when she walked away.

I walked to the sea, the same spot as I went yesterday. From this spot I could watch the sea and the people on the Island. "What are you doing?" Locke asked. He scared me a little bit, I didn't noticed he was behind me. "I really have no idea what I'm doing" I replied. "You're sinking" he laughed. I didn't understand what he was saying. "Look at your feet, you're sinking" he said again. He was right, I was sinking in the sand. "You're right" I smiled "I guess that's what I'm doing right now.

"What 's your story?" he asked. I quickly remember the conversation with Jack in the plane. I was happy I wrote it in my diary last night. "Vacation in Australia for a few weeks" I lied again. We talked a few minutes, mostly about his time in Australia. I hated talking about mine time, because I had to lie again.

I became night as Jack, Kate and Charlie came back. I ran towards Jack. "Did you find anything?" I asked. "Walk with me" he said. We walked across the beach. "We did found the cockpit" he began "We also found the pilot, but that thing in the jungle killed him and killed almost us. Before the pilot died, he said we lost radio contact and we were miles off course."


	2. Chapter 2

Five days and still no rescue. I spend most of the days with Boone, we became really good friends. Okay, he was 22 and I was 16, but friends would be okay for him, I think. We never really talked about our relationships back home. I didn't wanted to either, I mean the only guys I dated were nerds and some become gay after I dated them.

I sat underneath a tree. Boone was searching for some fruit. He didn't want me to go with him. It would be too dangerous in the jungle for me. Some other guys were collecting wood for a fire tonight and as usual Sawyer didn't do anything. Sawyer was a guy who only thought about himself and he gave everybody a nickname, except me. Maybe because I never really talked to him.

I took my notebook and start writing. I started writing songs again, but it was easier if I had my guitar. Of course after writing the chorus I got stuck. "Maybe this would help you" I looked up and looked right in the eyes of Charlie. In his had he hold a guitar. "That's not my guitar, Charlie" I said. "I know, it's mine, but it's a guitar. You can write your songs with it" he smiled.

I took his guitar "Wait, how did you know I write my own songs?" I asked. He hesitated, but answered my question anyway "I read some of them" I couldn't believe it. He looked in my bags, what if he read my diary too. "Don't be scared, I didn't read you diary" he said smiling. "Your songs were really good, by the way"

I started playing something on his guitar. I sang the chorus of my song quietly. "You can sing it out loud if you want to" Charlie said. "I don't know, my voice isn't that great" I said. Charlie smiled "doesn't matter, my voice isn't that great either" I started playing again "I only have the chorus, but I will sing it for you"

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink  
Of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
Can´t believe it  
You´re one in a million_

I stopped playing "that's all I have right now" I said shyly. Charlie was quiet for a moment. "It was amazing" he said. I looked at him and smiled. "I won't tell Boone you write songs about him" I looked at him with a confused look. "His name.. on that paper… next to the title" My head turned into a tomato again. "well.. ehh.. Don't tell him" I stuttered.

I really wanted to change the subject, but I didn't have to, because Charlie did it already. "It's my turn now" he said when he took the guitar off my lap and start singing Wonderwall by Oasis.

"Never thought you could sing like that" I said surprised. "Well, I have to. I mean I play in a band you know. Driveshaft" he said. "Driveshaft? I'm ashamed to tell you I never heard of it" I said. Charlie looked at me with a sad face. "but that's because I lived in Australia for a few years" I said quickly, another lie I thought right after that. Charlie was smiling again.

"Tiffany, do you know where Boone is?" Shannon asked. I looked around "Isn't he back already?" I replied. "No, he isn't" she said as she walked away. I stood up, walked away, but looked back to Charlie "I had an amazing day today, with you." I smiled. He smiled back.

After a few minutes Boone came out the jungle. I ran towards him and hugged him. I started crying. "What's wrong" he asked me. "I was…. I was worried about you. You'll never know what could happen in the jungle." He hold me tight. "Just never do that again to me" I said. He looked me in the eyes "I never do that again, I promise" He kissed my forehead.

I took my hand and we walked towards our tree. It was weird to call it like that, but it was really our tree. I mean we sat there almost every day. Just talking about our life. I was planning to tell him the truth about everything. I own him that.

He sat against the tree and I sat between his legs. Well not leaning against him, I wanted to, but I didn't do it. We talked about his life, not much about my life, not yet. Suddenly he hugged me. "I'm so glad I have a amazing friend on this Island" he whispered in my ear and he gave me a quick kiss on my cheek. I smiled "I'm also glad I have you as a friend"

He took my hand again, my stomach turned around and I wanted to scream. "you know, I'm glad we're 100% honest to each other" he said. I smiled, but didn't say anything. "Right?" he asked. "Yeah, sure" I said when I faked a smile.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "You're not 100% honest with me about something". I bit my bottom lip. I looked into his eyes. "Can you keep a secret?" I asked seriously. "Of course I can" he said. "I mean, really keep this a secret" I said again. "Just tell me, Tiffany"

I took a deep breath, well here it goes. "I'm not completely honest with you. With everybody on this damn island" I started. He looked at me, I couldn't look him in his eyes right now. I looked down as I began to tell my story.

"First of all, I don't live in the USA, I used to live in Holland. Second I didn't really go on a vacation to Australia. Listen, I had a fight with my parents and it was worse than all the other fights we had. So I took the first plane and it went to Australia. There I worked on a farm for a little while and I wanted to go to the USA, but you know.. the plane crashed.. and now I'm here"

Boone was quiet for a few minutes. I was scared to say something. I looked at my hand, he was still holding it. He rubbed his thumb over my hand. "I'm not mad at you for lying about this." he said. "In fact, I'm glad you told me this. It mean you trust me."

I still was afraid to look at him. He took me other hand too. "Look at me" he said softly. I looked at him. Still not in his eyes. "Look me in my eyes" he said smiling. I didn't want to, but I did. "Listen, I'm not saying it's right to lie about your life, but I promise I won't tell anyone, until you wanted to" I leaned against him and he hugged me. We sat underneath that tree until I fell asleep. I fell asleep in the arms of the guy I love.

Sawyer looked at us "What is that all that about?" he said when Kate passed him. She looked at Boone and smiled, Boone smiled back. "I'm just guessing, she is in love with him, he is in love with her. But he can't tell her because she is 16 and she can't tell him because he is 22" she said and walked further.

The next morning I woke up, I was still lying in his arms. So I pretend to sleep for another five minutes until he said "I know you're awake" I opened my eyes "How did you know?" I asked him. He smiled "because I saw you were looking at me five minutes ago." he replied. I smiled when I looked at the ground. "I'm sorry.. but your chest is so much comfortable than that thing where I usually sleep on."

Suddenly my stomach made weird noises. "I guess you're hungry" he laughed. We stood up "let's eat something" We walked to Jack. "Jack, please say you have something to eat for me" I said almost begging. Jack laughed, and gave us both some fruit "I'm sorry this is all I have left"

"Jack, I heard you're going to burn the plane?" s pregnant woman said. "Yes, that's true" Jack replied. "Don't we have to do a funeral or something?" she asked. Jack looked at me and Boone, than back to the pregnant woman. "Sure, you can do that, Claire" he said.

I walked across the plane, when suddenly I smelled something nasty. "Death bodies" Sawyer said behind me. I looked at him "Yuck?" I said. "the smell is better than the way it looks inside, Sweetheart" he said. "Luckily for me, I only have to help outside the plane" I said as I moved some pillows.

When the night began, almost everybody stood around the plane. Jack lighted up the fire and Claire started reading some documents from people who died. Next to her stood Boone and Hurley. I really wanted to stand next to Boone and hold his hand.

After the funeral I went to me tent-thing. It wasn't really a tent, but Boone made it for me the third day when we were here. I grab my diary and started writing some things that happened today.

"Knock, Knock" I heard someone saying from outside. "Come in" I said laughing. It wasn't Boone, I knew it. It was Jack of course. "Hey" he said. "Hey" I replied. We sat there for a few seconds. "How are you?" he asked. "I'm fine, you?" I answered. "I'm fine too, I guess" I looked at him. "I'm sorry I don't always be there for you, I just have a lot to do right now" he said. I smiled "but we can talk now" I said. We talked for hours, this was the Jack I met at the plane, not the Jack who crashed on the island and became the leader of the group.

**Thanks for reading the first 2 chapters :) I will publish more chapters soon! **

**(I do not own the song Tiffany wrote ;) It's Miley Cyrus - One in a million, I don't know why but everytime I listen to this song I think of Boone) **


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I felt different. I didn't know why, but I just felt different. First of all I woke up in a cave like a caveman or something. Boone made me come with him, I rather stayed on the beach. Second I woke up next to Boone, okay it was not the first time I woke up next to him. His hand touched mine hand. He didn't hold it, it just touched, but it felt amazing.

It was early in the morning, because most of the time Boone was awake before me. I really wanted to go to the beach right now. I took a piece of paper and wrote something down and laid it on his chest.

I knew Boone didn't like when I was going into the jungle by myself, but I did it anyway. I knew the path like the back of my hand, I walked it always with Jack or Boone.

When I came near the beach it wasn't alive there either. The only one who were awake were Jack, Kate and Sawyer. Jack was bringing water every day and Kate helped him. Most of the time I did too. I walked to the sea, I did it almost every day, I don't know why. Maybe I was still hoping somebody would rescue us.

"Still no boat?" Jack said. "Still no boat" I replied. "But that's not why I'm standing here every day" Jack looked at me "You're standing here because you want to watch that" he pointed at Sawyer in the ocean. "Wow! Hell no. No, he's not my type.. too old" I laughed. "Okay, which boy on this island is your type? Boone?" he said with a mean look on his face. "Really… You really want to have that conversation with me?" I answered. "Well, I'll take that as a yes" he laughed as he walked away.

I couldn't believe it, Jack acted like he was my dad. I never thought I would say this, but I don't mind him being my dad, but I never want to have that sort of conversation with him, never. I smiled.

I walked back to the cave. I didn't saw Boone, he probably went looking for food. I grab my diary and start writing, I didn't write yesterday, because of the funeral. "Jack!" someone screamed. "Tiffany, where is Jack" Shannon said. "He is at the beach" I said when I looked up. "What happened to you!" I saw Boone covered in blood.

"It's nothing" he said. I could see it was something. "Don't lie to me, Boone" I said worried. I took his hand and walked him to the medicine case of Jack. "Shannon go back and get Jack" I said to her.

I took care of Boone, before Jack came. "Where did you learned that" Jack asked. "I crashed on a island with a doctor, and sometimes I help him with the wounded people" I laughed.

"I'm going to ask you again. What happened Boone?" I said. He said he was beaten up by Sawyer. Sawyer stole from the wreckage and probably stole Shannon's inhaler. "I didn't know Shannon has asthma" I said. "She didn't tell anyone about it" Boone said.

The next hour Shannon got trouble with breathing. "She really need her inhaler right now!" Boone said angry. I tried to calm him down. "Maybe Sawyers doesn't have it" I said "Please don't do anything stupid, I'm going to ask him, okay?" I looked him into his eyes, his beautiful eyes. He nodded.

Back at the beach I was looking for Sawyer. "Rose, did you see Sawyer? I have to ask him something" I said. "He was at his tent a minute ago" she said. I walked to his tent. He wasn't there, but I wanted to have that inhaler when I got back to Boone. So I started to search it through his stuff.

"I told you, don't touch my st… Tiffany, what are you doing here?" Sawyer said. "Listen Sawyer, Shannon need her inhaler now! Do you have it or not" I said. Sawyer smiled. "Maybe I have, maybe I don't" he said as he walked away.

"Don't play with me Sawyer" I said angry "I want that inhaler now" I ran to Sawyer and jumped on his back. It wasn't suppose to look funny, but it did. He walked further like he didn't even notice I was on his back.

Kate laughed when we passed. "It's not funny, Kate. I have a huge pimple on my back" Sawyer said. "Try to squeeze it" she laughed. "Yeah, Sawyer… try to squeeze it" Hurley said. "Quiet, Bigfoot" Sawyer said.

I jumped off him. "Fine, I'm gonna look for it myself."I said as I walked to his tent again. I threw all his stuff out the cases. I even found some things I lost, but I didn't found the inhaler.

I walked back to the cave, Shannon trouble with breathing got worse. "I couldn't find it, I'm sorry." I said disappointedly. Boone smiled "you tried" he said when he kissed my forehead. Jack and Sayid went to Sawyer. I didn't know what they were going to do, honestly I didn't want to know either.

Meanwhile, Sun came with a plant. She said something in Korean, I didn't understand it. Unfortunately she and her husband Jin didn't speak English. It improved Shannon's breathing.

Sawyer didn't have Shannon's inhaler, I didn't know what happened when Jack and Sayid went to see Sawyer, but I heard screaming out of the Jungle. Boone was sitting next to Shannon and holding her hand. A part of me was jealous, but I left them alone and went to the beach.

I knew Boone saw my as his little sister, I just knew it. The way he kissed my forehead. It wasn't a love kiss, but it was a brother-sister forehead kiss. "What are you thinking about?" Charlie asked. "Nothing special" I said with a fake smile. "Nothing special? Right.. by the way. Have you seen Claire?" he said. "No, I'm sorry. Why?"

Charlie showed me a empty peanut butter jar. "You're going to give her a empty jar?" I said confused. "Not empty, it's full of peanut butter. Can't you see it?" he said. I laughed. "That's the smile I wanted to see!" he said when he walked away in Claire's direction.

I decided to walk across the sea. My head was full of the thoughts Boone would probably never love me like I love him. suddenly I started to cry. I really don't know why, but before someone could see me I ran into the jungle. Never thought I would spend this night in the jungle. I really didn't want to go back to the caves, not with tears in my eyes. Before it was dark I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up on the same spot I fell asleep. "Damn!" I said to myself. Nobody knew where I was. I ran quickly to the beach. I passed the dog Vincent, he was Walt's dog. "There she is!" I heard a voice saying. I walked slowly to the people on the beach.

"Tiffany!" Jack screamed. "Where were you, you could have been dead" He hugged me "Never do that again" I didn't want to explain why I disappeared. "Please don't tell Boone" I begged him. Jack looked at me. "I'm sorry, but it's too late for that. He noticed you were gone"

I spent the whole day avoiding Boone. I really didn't want to tell him everything. Probably he didn't want to see me either. He would have come if he wanted to. I saw Jack was coming towards me. He sat down next to me.

We were quiet for a moment. "Where were you" he said. I looked down. "You already asked me that" I answered. "I slept in the jungle. I went out for a walk yesterday and I fell asleep while eating an apple in the jungle" I continued. Jack nodded "You have to tell it Boone someday" he said.

I didn't really understand if he meant the fact that I liked Boone or that I slept in the jungle. So I asked him what he meant. He laughed "I meant both" he said. "I was afraid you mean that" Behind me I heard footsteps. "Jack can I borrow Tiffany for a minute?" a voice said.

I looked behind me and saw Locke standing there. "Of course you can" Jack said and he stood up and left. Locke sat on the same spot as Jack did. "You saw me in the jungle, didn't you? I asked him. He nodded "I guess that vacation story you tell everyone isn't the real story." he said. "You don't have to tell your story if you don't want to." I faked a smile, like I was doing the whole week. Locke stood up and walked away without saying anything. I felt sorry for him, but I couldn't tell my story.

I decided to talk to Rose a little while, before I went back to the caves. She was doing laundry and I helped her. Weird, I never helped my mother with laundry, but I wanted to help Rose.

"You have a cute boyfriend" she said smiling. "Who? Boone? No he's not my boyfriend. He's just a friend" I laughed. "HmmmHmmm" Rose mumbled. I felt my head was like a tomato "Okay, I admit it, I have feelings for him" I said. "You're a lucky girl, he has feelings for you too. I can see it in the way he looks at you.

I had to go to the caves before it went dark. I didn't want to. I passed Sawyers tent. "Hey Dutch girl" he said.

**I hope you like this chapter :) I will add Chapter 4 soon! **


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't walk anymore. I turned around "what did you just call me?" I said. "you heard me" he replied when he walked toward me. He gave my diary back. "You didn't" I mumbled. "Yes.. yes I did. You know, you should be a writer. Great story you telling everyone" he smiled. "What would your little friend Boone think about it"

I ignored him an ran away, back to the cave. Never thought my secret would come out so quickly, it was only day 11. I didn't notice I was going the wrong way. After a few minutes I was in a part of the jungle I had never seen before.

I turned around. The only thing I could see was trees and mud. "Boone! Jack! Charlie" I screamed, but probably no one heard me. I screamed it again. I heard something. I looked behind me. Suddenly I heard the same noise as the first night, I started to run for my life.

"Do you hear that monster" Rose asked Michael. "What would it be." He said when he pushed his son Walt closer to him. Sawyer ran to Rose "Did you see Tiffany?" he asked. Rose and Michael shook their head. "Son of a bitch" Sawyer said when he ran into the jungle. "Sawyer!" Michael screamed.

I hid myself in a hole of a tree. It started to rain. "Boone! Jack! Charlie!" I screamed again and again. I heard something in de bushes. I made no noise. I was scared. I didn't matter who was saving me. : Tiffany" the sound of this voices sound familiar. "Sawyer?" I whispered. He ran to me. I never thought I was happy to see Sawyer. I hugged him and didn't let him go.

He lifted me up and dragged me back to the caves. He put me down. I looked at him "Thank you" Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind. It was Boone. I didn't see him for two days. "I missed you" he said. I couldn't speak. The only thing I wanted to do was kiss him or just hold him.

We got into the cave and sat there for an hour. He hold me, just like I wanted. It was the perfect moment to tell him how I felt about him. I only was too scared to say it. "we should go sleep, I'm very tired" I said as I stood up and walked away. "Tiffany wait…" he said "You don't know how much I missed you, you don't know how worried I was" he stopped for a moment.

"You don't know how much I love you" he continued. I heard his words, but I couldn't believe it. I turned around. He walked towards me and grabbed my hands. "You don't know how much I love you" he said again.

He pulled me closer to him, my chest touched his chest. I could feel his breath on my face. He brought his head closer to mine. Suddenly he kissed me. I closed my eyes and kissed back. I put my arms around his neck. It felt like I was dreaming, but I knew I wasn't .

After the kiss we stood there for a moment, we didn't say anything. We just stood there and he hold me. "You don't know how long I wanted to do that" he said first. "Why didn't you do it?" I asked. He kissed me again. "I was afraid you didn't want to.

"Boone.." We both looked up, in the entrance of the cave stood Shannon. "Boone, come help me right now" she said. "Sorry Shannon, I'm busy right now" he said when he kissed my lips again. "Yes, we can all kiss each other another time" she said when she walked toward, grabbed his arms and pulled him away from me. He smiled at me and waved. I waved back and smiled too.

I stood there for a couple seconds, I had to make sure I wasn't dreaming. The guy I loved just told me he loved me. I couldn't stop smiling. Jack came into the cave. "Why are you smiling like that?" he asked me. "Eh.. Nothing" I said and quickly walked back to my sleeping place.

I felt asleep quickly. I didn't notice Boone was lying behind me and he put his arms around me until I woke up in the middle of the night. I turned my head so I could see him. He woke up too. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you" I whispered. "Doesn't matter, I already was awake" he smiled. "What time is it?" I asked him? "I don't know, how am I suppose to know what time it is, when I'm crashed on a island" he whispered a little too loud.

I stood up and walked to my bag, opened it and took my iPod out of it. Boone hugged me from behind and kissed my cheek. "You have an iPod?" he asked. "Yes, of course I have. The battery is still full" I answered. "You didn't listen to music the whole flight?" I said confused. I smiled "Actually, I was sitting next to Jack and we talked.

Boone grabbed the iPod out of my hand. "Well let's listen to it right now" he whispered in my ear. "No, I don't want you to know my music taste" I said when I followed him. Boone was going through my playlist. "It's not that bad.. Wait who the fuck are Nick & Simon" he laughed. "Ehh.. they are famous in you know where" I whispered. I took my iPod back and put it in my bag again. "Let's sleep again" I said.

The next morning I woke up Boone wasn't lying next to me. "Jack, did you see Boone?" I asked him. "Yes, he went to the beach with his iPod this morning" he said. I closed my eye "He didn't" I said. "Yes he did.. wait what did he?" Jack said, but I ran away without answering his question.

Back at the beach I walked to our tree, but he wasn't there. "If you're looking for your boyfriend, he's over there" Shannon said and she pointed to my tent. I knew she didn't like Boone and I kissed last night. I walked to my tent, Boone was sitting in front of it. "I really don't know what they're singing about, but I like it" he said. "You stole my iPod!" I said angry.

He stood up and hugged me. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again" he said and smiled. I took my iPod back. "That's because I'm gonna carry it with me". He took my hand and gave me a kiss. I put my arms around his neck, it was a long soft kiss.

"When did that happen?" Kate asked Jack. "I guess last night, Tiffany was standing in the cave. Smiling" he replied. The both laughed "Well, I'm happy for them. She likes him from day one." Kate said.

"Tiffany would you like to help me with something?" Hurley asked. I saw he was carrying some stuff around. "Of course I will" I answered as I let go Boone and walked toward Hurley to help him. "See you later Boone" I said and smiled.

We walked to a big field. "What is all this stuff" I asked him. "You will see." I looked around. "I see nothing" I laughed. Hurley threw a rock at me "Here catch!" he said. I looked at the stuff. "It's a golf course" he said smiling. I couldn't believe my ears "A golf course?" I asked. The rest of the day Hurley and I were building the golf course, we were planning to tell everyone tomorrow, when it was ready.

After we worked at the golf course, I walked towards Sawyer. "We didn't really talk about you knowing" I started. "Me knowing what?" he said when he stopped reading. "Me being the Dutch girl"

We talked about him finding my diary in my bag and he didn't knew it was mine. He told my he would never tell anyone about my secret, but somehow I didn't believe him. It was Sawyer who we were talking about. "I believe you" I said. He winked at me and walked away. "See you later, Sweetheart" he said. I watched him walk away.

After my talk with Sawyer I noticed it was dark. It was too dangerous for me to go to the caves. I hope Boone saw me talking to Sawyer and understood why I wasn't coming to the caves.

"Tiffany.. Tiffany" someone whispered. I opened my eyes, Boone was sitting next to me. "What are you doing here" I said with my sleepy voice. "You weren't at the caves last night." He said while holding my hand. "I talked to Sawyer about things, and it was dark when I wanted to go back. I wanted to say it to you. But you know.. I don't have you cell phone number" I smiled. He laughed "Okay, now stand up. It's late already"

We walked to the caves "I really need to change my shirt" I said when I smelled at my T-shirt" I took a clean T-shirt out my bag and turned around to Boone. He was standing there and watching me, I gave him the turnaround look. "Yes of course" he said quickly. He turned around "Don't look" I said. I put off my shirt and put on the clean one. "Okay, you can look again" I said. Boone turned around. "You look amazing" he said.

"Don't try to swallow each other" Sawyer said. "You're just jealous, you didn't find your love on this island" I teased him. "I did, Sweetheart. I did" he mumbled. "You did? Wait who is it" I said while poking him in his arm "tell me, tell me, tell me" I continued saying it until he told me. "I'm not gonna say it to a little kid" he said and walked away

Boone looked at my stuff. "Wait.. What's that?" he said as he walked to my bag. "My songs" he read. "Omg, no Boone, don't" He opened my notebook. "One in a million. Little things. Possibility." I hoped he didn't mention his name at each corner, but unfortunately he did. "Boone Carlyle" he said. "These songs are about me" he turned around


	5. Chapter 5

Eventually he would hear them, but not today. I wanted to run away, but I couldn't do that. It was paralyzed. "When did you wrote this?" he asked. I took a breath "the first one, or the last one?" I replied. "The first one of course" he said. I closed my eyes "second day, right after you went to Edward" I said and opened one eye.

He laughed. "I really wanna hear these songs" I smiled "Not today, maybe tomorrow" I said "Charlie has his guitar right now, and until I found mine, we're sharing his" Locke walked into the cave "Did you know she is.. hmpfllgrrr" as soon as he started talking I put my hand on his mouth. "I'm doing nothing" I said while smiling at Locke.

"I'm not gonna say what I wanted to say, but Tiffany I love your songs. I heard some while I was looking for Vincent" Locke said. Boone took my hand off his mouth "And there all about me" he said quick. "Boone! I'm gonna kill you.." I yelled at him. "You can't hit, what you can't see" he said and he ran into the jungle. "Arghhh…" I growled and I ran after him "I'm gonna get you either way!"

After running for five minutes I lost his trail. I start walking back. I was further away from the beach than I expected. Suddenly I smelled of a death body. Probably one from the plane. When I walked closer to the body I saw it wasn't a body. It was a death bear. "What is that" I said to myself. "Polar bear" Boone said from behind me.

I looked at him, I didn't believe him. "Sawyer shot him while we we're on that hike last week" he said. "I thought you were looking for food.. You lied to me?" I asked him and walked to the beach. I was so mad at him, I told him my secret and he was having secrets for me.

"Tiffany, please. Wait" He ran to me. "I didn't tell you, because you would be worried about for. I mean, you cried when you didn't know where I was" he said. "I remembered you said we were completely honest with each other" I said. "You kept your secret 6 days, and you still have secrets." he said.

I didn't know what to say to him. Of course I had more secrets, but I couldn't just tell him that. "So it's true, you have secrets" I turned around and looked at him. Doesn't we all have secrets Boone, I mean what about Kate. We still don't know what she did." I was really angry at him.

"So, why you are so angry at me?" he asked. "Because Boone, because I didn't know where you were, you could've died without me knowing where you were. I was afraid to lose the only thing I really love on this island." I said. I could feel the tears in my eyes, but I didn't want to cry. "Just let me alone for a while Boone" I said and I left him alone in de jungle. I felt sorry for what I said, but I really wanted to talk to someone who didn't knew my secret.

I decided to go to Jack. He was a sort dad for me, my island-dad. I smiled while thinking about it. "Well, you're in a happy mood" Jack said. "No, not really, I was just thinking about you" I said. "Thinking about me?" he said surprised . I laughed "Not in that way, I was thinking that you are a sort of dad for me, so I decided you to call my island-dad" We both laughed. "You're funny, island-daughter" he said.

"I guess you didn't come over to only tell me I'm your dad here" he said seriously. "I had a fight with Boone, about having secrets." I said. "We all have secrets, Boone, you, I, Kate, Sawyer, everyone." He replied. "I know, but he want us to be completely honest with each other, only he has secrets he didn't tell me. How is he suppose to think I'm gonna tell him everything" I said, you could hear a light angriness in my voice.

Jack sat next to me "As your dad" Just the beginning of that sense made me laugh. "You should talk to him, you love him. and if he loves you he understand that you have secrets that you just can't tell someone" I smiled "You're right, but I don't know how to say it to him." he looked at my hands. It was weird.. I mean he looked at my hands. "You're playing the guitar right?" I nodded. "Sing one of you songs to him.

I stood up and walked away "thanks dad" I said smiling. I ran to Charlie. "I need the guitar. Now!" I grabbed his guitar and ran away, I could hear Charlie saying "Dear Charlie, can I borrow your guitar. Well, of course Tiffany. Here you go"

Back at the caves I couldn't find Boone. "Michael, did you see Boone somewhere?" I asked him. "Boone? No, I'm sorry" he said. "Tiffany, wait" Hurley ran towards me. "maybe it's time to, you know what I mean" he said. I smiled at the ground. "I was looking for Boone, but okay"

"Welcome to the first, and hopefully last Island open!" Hurley said laughing while showing everyone the golf course. "You built this?" Jack asked. "Yes, but Tiffany helped too" Hurley said. Everyone turned around and looked at me. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys, but it was a secret" I smiled. "Another secret" Boone showed up behind me. I looked at him. "Let play golf"

We split up in teams. Boone, Charlie and Hurley versus Jack, Michael and I. after an hour playing Hurley's team was winning. "Why don't you try" Jack said and handing me a golf club. "No, I can't play. The only thing I do is cheerleading. J – A – C – K GO JACK" I yelled and threw my leg in the air. I saw Boone was secretly laughing. "I help you" he said and standing behind me "Now swing!" he said. "Omg! Hole in one, We beat you!" I screamed and Hurley, Charlie and Boone. Jack, Michael and I were dancing our victory dance.

Later more people were showing up. Almost everyone was playing golf. "Did you already talk to him" Jack asked me while looking at Boone. "Not yet, didn't have the time. I have a golf course to run" I said. "Funny, but you have to talk to him" he said.

Hurley sucks in the next golf game. Charlie tried to help him, but it didn't work out. Next turn. Boone. "Tiffany, you wanna try again?" he asked. I couldn't believe it. He was actually asking me to take his turn, after the fight he really wanna. "I'll help you" he said and took my hand. I stood behind me and helped me swing the golf club. I t was not a hole in one, because Boone was distracting me. "You let me missed on purpose" I said. "You wanna win again."

Boone smiled "Of course I was distracting you" he said and kissed my cheek "I know we have some secrets for each other, but it's okay. Soon or later we'll tell them" he whispered in my ear.

The next game, everyone was betting on each other "I bet my dinner on the doctor!" someone said. Another one bet something else. And Sawyer bet his two bottles sun block. Sawyer looked at me "Wanna bet something, little girl" he said smiling at me. "I don't have anything you want, Sawyer." I said.

That night I slept really well. Until Claire screamed for help. I woke up and everyone was sitting next to her. Charlie tried to calm her down "You were sleep walking Claire" he said. I guessed he is having her baby soon. That's why she's having these nightmares.

Sayid was almost gone for a week, he tortured Sawyer when he didn't want to give Shannon's inhaler back. It found he didn't has it. He just left and no one knew where he was going.

That night Claire had a nightmare too, she was screaming that somebody was trying to hurt her baby. Everyone was looking for the one who probably hurt her. "Jack.. Jack I wanna help" I said. "We're here for two weeks now, I wanna do something" Jack nodded "Okay, why don't you help Scott" I looked at him "I don't even know who Scott is" I said.

"Hi, are you Scott? "I asked the first person with a fire. "No, I'm Steve" he said. I nodded and walked away. "Steve right." I asked the first person I saw. "No, Scott" he said. "Great, Scott. I'm here to help you finding that thing who attacked Claire" I smiled.

That midday Hurley came to me "Tiffany right" he asked. I nodded "Hmmhmm" I mumbled. He wrote down something. "Tiffany Shephard, lived in Los Angles, right?" he said. I looked confused at him. "Shephard? I'm not Jack's daughter. My last name is Smith." I laughed. "You don't? he said, he "I mean, you know, everyone thinks you're his daughter."

As Hurley walked further Boone walked towards me. "Same interview as he asked me." He said when he hugged me. I took his hand. "Come, I have to tell you something." I took him to Charlie's guitar. "You said you wanna here my songs. I'm not gonna sing them all, only one this time" We said down and I started playing.

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
Can't believe it  
You're one in a million._

"I'm speechless" he said after I played it. "You wrote this for me?" I smiled "Yes, second day. It was the first song I wrote after the crash" Boone gave me a kiss. "I love you" he said smiling.

Hurley ran towards Jack. I followed him. "We got a problem. I've got every ones name. One of them. Jack!" Jack looked at Hurley. "He isn't on the manifest. He wasn't on the plane" Hurley said.

**Thanks for reading :) It will take a little longer to write Chapter 6 :) I have my exams this month and I can't write until Thurseday :( I'm really sorry for this. But I promise I will upload a new Chapter Friday!**

**By the way, I love to get some Reviews :$ **

**Love you 3 **


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you mean?" Jack asked. Hurley explained everything. Ethan wasn't on the list. "Guys" I said, but no one listened to me "Guys!" this time Jack and Locke looked at me. "Where are Claire and Charlie?" Before I could say anything else Jack and Locke ran into the jungle.

I looked at Boone and ran after them "Tiffany, don't" he said. I turned around. "I have to, they're my friends" I said and ran into the jungle after Jack and Locke. I didn't notice but Boone ran after me. "What are you doing here? Go back, Tiffany" Jack said. "I wanna help Jack" I replied

"You're going back right now." He said. "Why?" I asked him. "Because… Because Tiffany, I have to take care of you." he said. I looked at Jack, he was serious about this. "I'm gonna help, if you want it or not" We tracked down Ethan's trail. Jack was pissed off that I wanted to go with them.

Suddenly the "L" of Charlie's tape laid on the ground and a few minutes later the "A" was hanging on a tree. We decided to split up in teams. Boone and Locke were going one way and Jack, Kate and I were going the other way. I wanted to go with Boone and Locke, but Jack said I only can come if I went with him.

The only thing Jack and Kate were doing was fighting about the lies Kate told. "I went on a hike with my dad" Kate said. "and that was real" she walked further. "Do you wanna tell anything?"

"Stop fighting" I yelled. "We have to find Claire and Charlie" we walked further. Kate and Jack were barely saying something to each other. "I should have gone with Boone and Locke" I mumbled.

I started raining and the trail was gone. We heard screaming and Jack ran as a idiot towards the sound. Kate and I climbed the rocks too. Suddenly Jack fell down. "Jack!" Kate and I both screamed. After a few seconds we heard a fight. Kate and I were looking at each other and climbed down.

"Ethan was here" Jack said. "He was here" Jack walked further "Jack the trail is gone!" I said. Than we saw Charlie hanging on a tree. Jack pulled him up and Kate climbed the tree and cut the rope. He didn't breathe. Jack started to reanimate him. "Charlie come on" he kept saying. I started crying, this couldn't happening. Kate tried to stop Jack, but he went on. "Jack stop!" I said, but Charlie started to breathe again. "Deep breathe" Jack said. All of us were smiling again.

We brought Charlie back to the cave. He didn't say anything. Jack asked him a lot of questions, but Charlie didn't hear anything, saw anything or remembered anything. "All they wanted was Claire" he said.

I was looking for Boone "They aren't back, yet" Shannon said. I didn't answered, many things crossed my mind. They could've died, it was the first thing I thought about. They. Could. Be. Dead. "He is with Locke. Boone is safe with him" Kate said.

That night I stayed with Charlie. "We're gonna find Claire" I promised him. He didn't say anything. I took his hand. "We're gonna find her. I promise" I hugged him. "Why aren't you worry about Boone?" he asked. I was surprised he talked to me. "I am, but he is with Locke. He'll come back." I replied.

Everyone was awake and I decided to take the guitar and play for a while. Everybody seemed to like it, even Charlie smiled a bit, not much, but enough for me. We sang along Wonderwall by Oasis. Charlie taught me the chords last week.

The next morning I woke up early. "Do you wanna come with me?" Kate asked. We walked into the jungle. A lot further than I used to go. "These are the only trees with food." She said.

Suddenly Sawyer stood behind me. "You scared me" I said and pushed him back. "You're stalking us?" Kate asked him. "You shouldn't been alone in the jungle, you know, after what happened with…"

"Ssht. Did you hear that?" I said. The sound was like a waterfall.. and it was. The first thing Kate and Sawyer did was jumping in the water. Well, after throwing off their pants… "You know… I don't have to see that, Sawyer" I said laughing. "Why not? Didn't you see it already.." he asked. I turned away my head. I still didn't hear anything from Boone."Guys I'm going back" I said and I walked away, back to the beach.

Everyone was moving stuff. I decided to help Jack with a few things. "Boone is back, you know." he said. "Wait… what?" I looked confused. "he's over there" Jack pointed at Boone. I looked at Jack. "It's okay, go" he smiled.

I ran towards Boone. He was talking to Shannon, but I didn't give a damn about that. The first thing I did when I was him was hugging and kissing him. "I thought you were dead!" I said angrily. "I'm sorry" he said. "It went dark and Locke decided to make camp in the jungle. There wasn't a moment I didn't think about you" He said seriously and kissed my lips softly.

"Boone! Hurry up." Locke yelled at Boone. "What are you two gonna do?" I asked him. "We're gonna hunt and looking for Claire" he said. "Can I come with you?" Boone nodded his head. "Locke only want me to come" he said and he kissed me again. "You, me, dinner at the beach tonight" he smiled and walked towards Locke.

I watched him walk away and smiled. He was such a romantic, that's why I loved him so much. I looked around. People were still moving things and Sayid and Shannon were translating some papers. I couldn't do anything… again. I guessed I just walk to the caves.

"Tiffany, wait" Rose said. "Maybe you wanna help Charlie and me with moving this stuff, it's heavy." I smiled and helped them. I looked at Charlie, he still looked depressed. "Are you okay?" I asked him. He looked at me and nodded a little bit. "Did you see Boone already?" Rose asked. "Yes. I think he's officially me boyfriend now."I said hesitated. Rose smiled "I know when I fell in love like that, it was love at first sight and now he's my husband" She still believed he was alive.

I stayed at the beach that day, of course I did. I had a date with my b…. I couldn't believe I could say it. I had a date with my boyfriend. On day 11 he told me he loved me and it's day 21 now. 10 days..

"Waiting for me" Boone said while hugging me. We ate the food he brought with him. after we ate we laid down. My head on his chest. "When we get off this island" he started. I looked up. "When we get off this island?" I repeated him. He sat up. "When we get off this island, I promise you we will." He smiled a while. "Get to the point Boone" is said nervously.

"Okay, when we get off this island. You're gonna come with me and we going to live together. You know…. You and me. Together in my house." I looked away. "Only if you want to" he said quickly. "I want nothing more than live with you" I said. "but wouldn't it been weird. I mean, I'm 16.. almost 17. And you like 22"

"Almost? What do you mean with almost 17" he said. I smiled. "I turn 17 the day after tomorrow" I said. "You're kidding me!" he said a little too loud. I smiled "No, I'm not. October 16.. my birthday"

He pushed me down in the sand and sat on top of me. "Get a room!" Sawyer shouted from up the beach. Boone looked at Sawyer, he still sat on top of me. "Don't watch if don't want to see it" he shouted back at him. Boone looked at me and kissed me on the lips. I explored his mouth with my tongue. I felt amazing, lying here with the boy I loved. His hand moved down.

I broke the kiss. "Boone…" He looked at me and smiled. "what is wrong?" he said. "I smiled "Well, I'm 16.. you're 22… you're on top of me. It's a little heavy" I said. "Yes, right, of course" he said and laid next to me and I laid my head on his chest again.

"What about my parents?" I asked him. "What do you mean?" I said confused. "I mean, when I'm gonna live with you back in the USA. What are we gonna say to my parents?" He had to think about that a while. "Nothing, I guess" he said. "I guess, we pretend that you're dead" I was shocked by his words. "I some way we can get you a passport, I don't know how, but I we can figure something out."

"I can always pretend to be Jack's daughter. "I mean, that's what everyone thinks any way." I laughed. "Tiffany Shephard" Boone said. "No, I prefer Tiffany Carlyle" he said shyly. I loved when Boone gets shy. I smiled. "I prefer it too"

The next day we woke up and Boone looked at Shannon. She and Sayid were talking and I could see Boone didn't like it. He stood up, but I grabbed his hand "Leave it" was the only thing I said. Boone sat down again.

We walked to the sea. I was standing alone a few minutes. I saw Boone talking with Sayid. I couldn't hear it, but I knew it had to do something with Shannon. "Boone, we have work to do" I heard Locke shouting from up the beach.

Boone walked towards me "I have to go" he said when he kissed me. "I thought we could spend the day together" I said. I looked sorry. "We're looking for Claire" he said, but I didn't believe him. He gave me another kiss and walked towards Locke.

**Thanks for reading Chapter 6 :) I hope you liked it!  
I'd like to get some reviews :$**


	7. Chapter 7

Was it weird I didn't believe Boone, I mean we had a 100% honest-rule. He would never break that. I wrote my name in the sand. Not really my name but I wrote _Tiffany Shephard _and _Tiffany Carlyle_. "You should you cross that one and write Tiffany Ford" Sawyer pointed at the Shephard version of my name.

"You really think I'm gonna live with you after I get off this island.." I laughed. "You don't have a choice.. Sooner or later you boyfriend get eaten by a polar bear and I'm the only how knows your little secret, Sweetheart." he smiled. He was such a charming guy. I didn't know why everyone hated him.

"Leave her alone, Sawyer" Jack said when he walked by. Sawyer put his hands in the air. "I didn't do anything, Jackass" he said. I was laughing secretly. Sawyer saw I was laughing. He decided to walk to his tent, maybe I was going to him after my talk with Jack.

"Can I join you?" Jack asked. "Of course you can" I replied. "Did Boone tell you anything he and Locke are doing in the jungle." He asked. I shook my head "Boone said they were looking for Claire." Jack could see I didn't believe that. "So why are you not going with them?" he asked, but I didn't know what to answer. I told Jack that I asked Boone once if I could come with, but he said I couldn't.

After my talk with Jack I went to Sawyer. "I'm sorry, Jack didn't have to be rude at you" I said. "I'm use to it" he said. "Sawyer.. Is that you're real name?" I asked him. He looked at me "No, not really." I smiled "So, the nickname giver has a nickname for himself" I laughed. "I guess you have a nickname too and I don't mean the one I gave you"

I nodded "Yes, I have some.. They call me dwarf, smurf, little kid and undersized dwarf" I regretted saying this to him, he probably was gonna call me like this. "You're not that little" he said. I laughed. "The only friends I have were much taller than me, just like here on the island. I guess the only one smaller than me is Walt…"

That night I was sitting with Sawyer at the fire. Suddenly Boone came out of the jungle and attacked Locke. He kept saying that someone died in her arms. Then he looked at Shannon and he calmed down again. Before I could say anything Boone walked away with Locke. "He will come back" Sawyer said and wrapped his arms around me. "And until that, we gonna spend some time together."

The next day Sayid, Jack, Shannon and I were sitting around the maps Sayid stole from Rousseau, the France woman. Michael passed us and looked a little angry, he was planning on building a raft. It sounds ridiculous.

"There are plenty of us who wanna get off this island, you want it to, right Tiffany?" he said to me. I looked at the ground "Yes of course" I whispered. Jack noticed there was something wrong with the answer I gave to Michael, but he didn't say anything about it, not yet.

Boone showed up later that day. I walked towards him "Where were you last night?" I asked him. "I was at the beach with Locke" he said. "I was there Boone, I didn't see you" I replied angrily. I saw he was searching for words. "Listen can I talk to you" he said and looked at Locke. We walked into the jungle.

We walked for about fifteen minutes and he suddenly stopped walking. "I guess this is a safe place." He started. "Listen, I didn't want to lie to you, but Locke said I couldn't tell you." He grabbed my hand and we sat against a tree. "We found something in the jungle, a hatch or something. We're trying to dig is up and we might find a way to open it" I was glad he told me, but at the same time I was angry he didn't told me sooner. "you have to keep this a secret, do you understand?" he asked me. "Of course I can keep this a secret, I mean… I lie to everyone the whole day, except to you and S…." I didn't finished that sense.

"Me and who else did you told your secret. I starts with a S, so It's Sayid, Sun, Shannon or Sawyer" I looked at him. "Please don't tell me it's Sawyer…" I looked away "He read my diary Boone, I didn't tell hem" I said.

We walked back to the caves, hand in hand. Some people knew Boone and I were dating, but most of them didn't. Locke saw us and I could see on his face he knew Boone told me everything, and I could see he wasn't happy about it too.

That night Boone and Locke came back out of the jungle. they were looking for Vincent, but they found Claire! "Who are you people" I heard screaming. Claire didn't recognized us and she didn't remember anything of the crash.

"I was on a plane flying from Sydney to LA" she said. "We were all on the plane" Jack said her. He explained everything, the crash and why nobody came to rescue us. I was afraid Ethan was still out there somewhere. I was afraid to sleep, maybe he came back and then.. maybe he would take Claire again and maybe he would take me too. I mean, I wasn't really nice to him the last time I spoke to him. He wasn't really nice to me either. He kept asking me about my hometown, really annoying.

My thought were going everywhere that night and I didn't sleep. Boone sat next to me. "What's wrong, it's almost morning and you didn't sleep" he said worried. "What if he comes back, what if he takes me too if he comes.." I said. Boone didn't understand what I was talking about. "He kept asking me about my hometown. I think he knew it. I think they know everything about us" Boone took me hand. "You're scared, I understand, but I will protect you"

The next morning Charlie ran to Jack and told him that he saw Ethan that morning in the jungle. "He told me he would kill one person every day we don't bring Claire back" Charlie said. "He said he would kill me last…" when I walked by they stopped talking. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing" Charlie said. I knew they were talking about something they didn't want me to know, so I left.

I didn't really leave. I hid me behind a tree. I could hear what they're talking about. Charlie looked around, he couldn't see me so he continued talking. "Ethan said he would kill the Dutch girl first. I don't even know what the hell we was talking about. The Dutch girl, but he don't like her." Jack looked worried. "Who does he mean?"

I knew Ethan meant me. I ran towards Boone. "Ethan…. Ethan wants to kill me first, Boone." I said. Boone hugged me. "Do you know for sure?" he asked me "Ethan said he would kill the Dutch girl first" Boone looked at me "you have to tell Jack, Tiffany. I will go with you" I knew I had to tell Jack, or else I would be dead tomorrow. I nodded and we both walked towards Jack.

"Jack I have to tell you something" I started. I told him everything I told Boone. "You keep this a secret for everyone" he asked "and you knew this!" Boone and I both nodded. "Please.. don't tell everyone. They will treat me different, because English is not my main language." I said. "Who else know this?" Jack asked. I looked at Boone. "You, Boone, Sawyer and Locke knows I have a secret." I replied. Jack had the same look on his face when I told Boone Sawyer knew it too. "Don't ask about why Sawyer" I smiled.

"You're not going anywhere alone, do you understand me. You will have a bodyguard, until we know how we can stop Ethan. It will me Sawyer, Boone, Locke, Sayid or me. I'm sorry to say, but we have to tell Locke and Sayid. They can help us." Jack said. "Here is our Dutch girl." Jack said to Sayid and Locke. I wasn't planning on telling my secret to them, but it was the only way to stay alive.

The first shift took Sawyer. "and, is Holland a great country? Maybe if we get off this island I will visit you" he said. I laughed "Why do you think I left? I never go back to that country.. ever!" Sawyer smiled and took his gun out his pocket. "a gun?" I asked him.

"I thought it is the best way to protect someone. If he come near you, I kill him" I smiled, Sawyer was very nice to me. Why only to me and not to the rest of the people here. Suddenly we heard a screaming from down the beach. I ran to the noise. "Tiffany, wait." Sawyer ran after me.

Everyone was around a guy. "He is dead" Boone said. I took a step back and grabbed Sawyers hand. I didn't know why Sawyer, but he was my bodyguard this day. "Poor Steve" Sawyer said. "Dude that's Scott…" Hurley said.

"I don't understand" I said to Jack. "He was after me" Sayid walked by. "He probably said that to Charlie, he knew we would protect Tiffany and didn't look after the other people" he said.

The next day we found a way to trap Ethan. We used Claire as bait. Jack came up with four other guns, so with Sawyer it would five guns and five man to protect I couldn't came, Jack didn't let me. Boone was my bodyguard for that day. It wasn't really a bodyguard. I guess it was an excuse for us to spend the whole day together.

"You killed him Charlie, how are we suppose to know where he came from!" I heard Jack screaming. I looked around. They came back with a dead body. "Is that…" is said. "Ethan? Yes I guess it is him" Boone finished me. I was happy he was dead.

That night I slept great. Boone hold me in his arms and everything was normal again. As normal at it could be.. That night I heard screaming. "Not again" I said when I woke up. But this time it was Sawyer. This boar stole his tent and he ran after him.

* * *

**I can't write for a while :( My laptop is broken and I send it away for repair :(  
As soon as I have my laptop back I will add another Chapter! **


	8. Chapter 8

**My old laptop is dead... R.I.P laptop :(  
Now I have a new laptop, I'm able to write again! *yaay* And we're gonna celebrate it with 2 Chapters :)  
I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I ran into the jungle "Sawyer come back, it's just a boar" I laughed. I couldn't find him. I heard some voices. "Sawyer is that you?" I said afraid. The voices started to whisper. "This isn't funny!" I shouted. I ran back as quickly as I could. He would show up tomorrow. It was a miracle that Boone didn't wake up. I smiled and laid down next to him again. Closed my eyes and slept again.

The next morning Sawyer tries to salvage some items left by the boar. I smiled. "do you need help?" Sawyer looked up, he was really pissed off. "No I don't need help, I'm gonna kill that boar." He said and he walked towards Sayid. "What did you hear when you returned to our camp" he asked him.

The rest of the conversation I couldn't hear. Maybe he heard those whisperings too. Boone walked by. "What's that between you and Sawyer?" he asked. "Really? Are you jealous…You know I only love you" I said. I couldn't believe Boone was jealous. "He's just a friend Boone, I promise."

"It's already 30 days" Boone said. "Time flies when you crashed on a beach with a cute guy" I smiled and kissed him. "That thing you and Locke found.. Is it open, yet?" I asked. Boone shook his head. "I think Locke gone crazy, the only thing he is talking about is the hatch"

"As long as he doesn't bother me with it, I'm okay with him being crazy" I said. We both smiled. "I miss you Boone" I said right after that. "I don't know what you mean." He answered. "I mean, you're different than the Boone I met the first day" Boone looked down. "It's just, I'm worried about you. I want to get you off this island." He said.

"Well, maybe I don't want to get off this island" I said "What if they find out I'm not from the USA? I don't want to go back to Holland." Boone kissed me "Sooner or later they'll find out." He said. "I prefer later" I replied and I walked away. "Shannon wait!" Boone said and I turned around "Did you just call me Shannon?" I said angrily. "I'm so sorry! I meant Tiffany" I looked at him "No you meant Shannon, Boone" I said

He grabbed my hand "Please, Tiffany. It's just.. Locke drugged me with some crazy stuff and I hallucinated that Shannon died in my arms. That's why I'm acting weird" I quitted listening after the part where he said that Locke drugged him. I saw Locke and ran towards him.

"You like to drug my boyfriend" I shouted at him and slapped him in his face. "Don't you dare to come near him again" I couldn't believe my own words. I grabbed Boone arm and walked away.

"Tiffany don't do that, Locke is still my friend." Boone begged me. "He's a friend who drugged you" I said seriously. "And you said I changed… You changed to, since you're became friends with Sawyer" Boone said. I walked away.

"Look at us" Boone said when he ran after me. "We're fighting again. Can't we just go back to last week. You know, on the beach" I smiled. "No more jealous stuff and no more secrets" I said. I knew we said it all the time, but this time I meant it. Boone nodded. "I promise" he said "and this time I keep my promise.

As soon as I saw Locke I apologized for everything I did that morning. "I was pissed and I didn't mean what I said" I said. Locke smiled "It's okay" that was the only thing he said. I walked to Michael's raft. "Can I help?" I said. Boone was helping, and I wanna spend as much time with him as I could.

Boone and I were looking at each other than working on the raft. Boone looked around and suddenly he grabbed my hand and he ran into the jungle. "You know, now you're 17" he said. "Boone, my birthday was 8 days ago, we already celebrated it" Boone started kiss me in my neck. "Not how I wanted to celebrate it" he whispered. I pushed him away. "What do you mean?" I asked him, I knew what he mean, but I was afraid.

"Come on, you know what I mean. Tiffany, I want you" he moaned he started kissing me again. "I don't know if…."I said. He stopped. "If you don't know, than we don't do" he smiled. He kissed me one more time and we walked out of the jungle. on some point he seemed disappointed. Before we were by the beach I stopped him. "I love you" I said. We kissed and walked to the beach.

Down at the beach Jin and Michael were fighting. "What's going on there" we ran to the fight. "Stop it!" Sun screamed. Everyone looked at her. "You speak English" Charlie asked. Even her husband didn't knew she speaks English. Everyone walked away with the same look on their faces.

That evening a lot of things happen. Shannon and Sayid kissed. I heard Walt saying he burnt the raft. Sun and Jin broke up, I guess. Boone and I listened to some music. "The battery is almost empty" I said.

The next morning Jack, Sayid and Hurley were arguing about something. Hurley was looking at a piece of paper with the number 4, 8, 15, 16, 23 and 42 on it and a few hours later he left.. He just left. Probably he went after Rousseau.

Jack, Sayid, Charlie and I went after him. "Don't move!" Sayid shouted. "You're standing on a trap" Hurley looked down, he was standing on one of Rousseau's trap. He jumped down "No!" Jack and I shouted at the same time, but he was okay. "Fine, you wanna go" Sayid said annoyed, we walked further.

We ended up by a bridge. It wasn't a good bridge. Hurley stepped on the bridge "Dude, I'm just checking out!" and he made it. He made it… Then it was my turn and after me Charlie. "Omg Charlie!" I screamed. Charlie jumped into my arms. "Dude are you okay?"Hurley asked. I looked behind Charlie. The bridge was broken.

"You stay there, We'll find a way around and we meet you there" Jack shouted, but Hurley didn't want to wait and walked further. "I follow him Jack!" I shouted back and ran after Hurley and Charlie ran after me.

We suddenly heard a bomb. "What the hell is that?" Charlie said. "I really don't know" I replied, but I had a feeling Jack and Sayid were there. "Jack, Sayid!" Hurley shouted when he walked further. On the way towards Sayid and Jack Hurley and Charlie were arguing about something.

"Guys, ssht" Someone is shooting. We ran for our lives. Charlie and I ran the same way and Hurley ran the other way. "We have to go back and get back to Hurley" I said to Charlie. "And get shot, are you lunatic." Charlie said. "Fine, I go alone" I said and I ran back towards Hurley.

Hurley was talking to a woman I never saw before. I hid me behind a tree. They were talking about the numbers. Probably the number Hurley had. "So yes, I think they're cursed" she said. "Thank you.. Thank you" Hurley hugged her. "Hurley what are you doing?" I asked.

The woman pointed her gun at me. "Wow, easy. She's a friend" Hurley said. After a little talk we went back to Sayid and Hurley. The only thing Hurley said when we saw them was "She said hey" and we walked back to the beach.

I couldn't find Locke, I guesses Boone wasn't around either. Jack and I walked to his bag. "Hungry?" he asked me. "Yeah I am" I told him. He gave me an apple, at least I guess it was an apple. "Don't you have to go to Boone?" he asked and pointed in his direction. "I thought he wasn't here" I said. "I mean, Locke isn't here."

Boone walked towards us and took my apple. "Hey!" I said when he took a bite. "What, do you really want a apple instead of my dinner" he laughed. Jack smiled. "I let you two alone" he said and walked towards Kate.

"Another dinner date?" I said. "Close your eyes" he said and he walked me to a place I didn't know where t was. "Open your eyes" he whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes and in front of me there was the most romantic place ever. "I have to admit, I had a little help from Sawyer" he said. I looked at him "Really… Sawyer" I laughed.

We laid down on the blanket. I smiled "You're the first guy who ever did this for me" he feed me some food. "Omgosh, this is amazing" I said and I kissed him. He smiled. "You must have a lot guys who like you, at home" I looked at him. "Are you kidding me… Every time I liked someone he lied to me and I turn guys gay after one kiss" I said.

"I'm not gay" he said laughing. "Yet…" I finished him. "I promise, you won't make me gay" he said and he kissed me. I smiled. "So, tell me about that guy who turned gay after he kissed you" he laughed. "No, no, no, no.. I'm not gonna tell that story." I said. "And I'm not here to talk about my ex-boyfriends"

We looked at the sunset. "Tiffany, smile" I looked at Boone when a flash crossed my eyes" He had my camera. "Delete that picture immediately" I commanded him. He deleted it "Now we're gonna take a picture of both of us." he said and that evening we took many pictures.


	9. Chapter 9

It was early when I woke up. Boone was already awake. He took pictures of me. "Oh, no you didn't!" I said. "Yes I took a few when you were asleep" he smiled.

"There you are Boone" Locke said. "We have to go… Now!" I looked at Locke "Can't this wait for another time? "Boone asked, but Locke shook his head. "No it has to be now" he said. "Go" I said "I see you tonight" We kissed goodbye and he walked away. Locke probably found out how that thing they found will open.

After they disappear in the jungle I went to see Michael. I looked at the new raft he was building. Next to the raft sat Sawyer reading a book. "You try to read a Dutch book?" I whispered. Next to him laid a book of me. "I didn't start it, yet. But I guess you want it back." He said and he showed me the book. "It's not mine" I lied. "Sweetheart, I know you're lying. I took this book out of your case. Thought it would be fun, until I mentioned it was a Dutch book" He gave my book back.

"Thanks, I guess" I said. "What's with the camera?" Sawyer asked me. I laughed "Boone took it and we made some pictures last night." I said when I turned my camera on" Sawyer took it away from me before I could do something. "Nice pictures" he said and he took one of me. "No don't do that" I begged him. His serious look turned into a charming smile.

"Don't do that" I said. "Do what?" he asked. "Every time I ask you to do something not, you sit there with that smile and then I let you do it. So don't do that.." I smiled and I took my camera back. I quickly took a picture of Sawyer, smiled and walked away.

I ran towards Jack. "Jack wait." I waited and I turned my camera on "Smile" I said and I took a picture "Great thank you." I said and ran further towards Hurley. "What is she doing" Kate asked Jack. "I really don't know, I guess she is taking pictures with everybody" Jack laughed. He was right, I wanted to remember these months here, so I took pictures of everything.

"Tiffany?" Charlie walked towards me. "I heard you sing, and I was thinking… Maybe we could write a song together" I looked at him "A song.. together. That would be fun" We both walked to the cave. On our way he told me about his band Driveshaft. "We're making a comeback and if I come back from the death, our fans would be happier than ever." He said smiling.

"Maybe we can use our song for a new album. You know, like a bonus track or something." He said. I nodded "Yes, I would like that" I replied. Charlie grabbed his guitar and started playing something. We had a lot of fun writing these songs. "You're gonna make in the USA, Tiffany. You're amazing!" he said.

"Do I get a lollipop" Sawyer said angrily when he and Kate walked towards Jack. "Let's take a break. We're writing for like two hours" Charlie nodded and I stood up and walked towards Jack too. "What's wrong?" I asked Kate. "Sawyer has these headaches and he don't want Jack looking at it." She said.

"when did the headache start?" Jack asked. "A few days ago.. maybe a week" Sawyer replied. Jack was doing a few other things. "have you ever had sex with a prostitute?" Sawyer didn't answer. "I take that as a yes." Jack said seriously. He asked another few questions that had nothing to do with Sawyers headache.

"Go to hell, doc." Sawyer said annoyed" Kate and I laughed. "I know he deserved it, but.." she said. "He needs glasses" Jack said laughing. "Tiffany, I go check on Claire, okay?" Charlie said. I nodded "Okay" Jack and I talked for a while.

"Jack Help!" Locke screamed. "Is that….." I asked. "I need towels and water. John tell me exactly what happened." But Locke was gone. "Locke!" Jack repeated a few times. "Jack! Jack!" I shouted, but Jack didn't answered.

"JACK! Is that Boone!" I screamed at him. "Yes Tiffany. Yes it's Boone!" he said and ran back to Boone. "No… no… no" I started crying. "I want to see him now!" I shouted.

"Get her away from here Kate" Jack said, but Kate only looked at Boone "Kate!" She looked back at Jack and moved me away from Boone. "No, Kate. I want to see him" I repeated. "You can't. Jack is working on it. He will be fine, Tiffany" Kate promised me.

"Hurley I swear to god if you faint!" Jack screamed. "Jack what's going on." Sun asked. "His long collapsed" Jack said. I really wanted to see him. Everyone was running around and I didn't get to see him.

I walked towards Boone. He was covered in blood. "You're not gonna die" I heard Jack saying. "Let me hold his hand." I begged Jack. "You can't be here Tiffany" Jack said again. "I'm his girlfriend" I ignored Jack and took Boone's hand. "He need blood.. after I set his leg." Jack said. "You're gonna be fine Boone." I promised him.

I didn't let go of his hand and I kept talking to him about everything we were planning to do. "I'm gonna set it now" Sun put a stick in his mouth and Jack broke his leg. Boone screamed and squeezed my hand. It hurt, it really hurt. After he let go my hand was red and you could see his nails.

"What is your blood type?" Sun asked him. "What is your blood type? She asked again. "A…. negative" Boone answered whispering. "Did you hear A negative?" Jack asked me. I nodded "Yes."

"Charlie" Jack shouted. "Go ask if anyone has A negative" Jack said and Charlie ran away. A few minutes he was back. "I've got an A…" Charlie said. "Positive or negative…" Jack replied. "She doesn't know" Charlie said whispering.

"I'll do it" Jack said. "I'm O negative." I looked at him. "I can do it too, I'm O negative too."I said. "No, I'm responsible for you here on this Island and you're not doing it." I really hated when he talked like that "but he's my boyfriend.. I'm his girlfriend" I tried again.

Jack took a breath. "And again I'm doing it." There was no way I could convince him. Jin ran into the tent. He was talking Korean. Sun translated it for us and he said Claire is having her baby. As soon as Jack told Charlie what to do he and Jin ran towards Claire.

"You have to go too, Tiffany. They need you there" Jack said. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here." I said. "Come on Boone. You're one in a million, remember?" Boone coughed. "They… said that good things… take time" I fell a tear on my hand. It was mine. I smiled a little "But really great things happen in a blink of an eye" I finished him. He coughed again and passed out.

"What was that all about?" Jack asked me. "It was the song I wrote for him. One of many" I smiled and moved my hand through his hair. "You write songs?" Jack asked me. "Didn't I told you that?" I replied, but Jack didn't answer. He was busy with other things.

You're done with giving him blood." Sun said. "Get some air. You too tiffany." I looked at Sun. "I'm not leaving him, Sun. I'm staying here." Sun nodded. Jack went going to drink some water and he came back soon. "Did he say anything?" he asked. I shook my head. "Not yet" I squeezed his hand a little more

Boone woke up a few minutes later. "I screwed myself up pretty bad…. There was a plane… I fell.. a plane" Boone said. "We found a hatch" and then he passed out again. "he is talking nonsense" Jack said. "He is not." I replied. I told Jack about the Hatch. "But I don't know about the plane" Boone moved a little bit. "Tiffany…" I took his hand. "Boone I'm here with you" I said. "I…. love you" he whispered.

"I love you too; but you're not gonna die, Boone!" I said a little too loud. "We're gonna live together remember. I'm gonna live with you in LA… In a few years we're getting married and after that we're gonna have children!" I said almost crying. "You're not gonna die" I repeated a few times.

"We have to amputate his leg" Jack said. "What, no!" I shouted. "We have to, or he will die; You don't have to watch." I looked at Jack. "I'm his girlfriend, I wanna be there for him." I said and I walked with him to the building Michael made. They laid him down. Jack looked at Michael "You don't have to watch" Jack said. "No, I'm here for you" Michael replied. "Ready?" Michael nodded.

"Wait" Boone coughed. "No, Boone It's all gonna be alright." I moved my hand through his hair. "You're gonna be fine" I told him. "I'm all messed up inside, you know" Boone coughed. "There is no chance…" My eyes teared up. "I'm not gonna give up on you" Jack said.

"I let go of your promise; Let me go Jack Let me go…." Jack and I carried him to another place. I laid his head on my lap. "I'm sorry" Jack said. "Don't be" he said to Jack "I love you" he said to me. "I love you too" I said and moved my hand through his hair one more time. He coughed a few times "Tell Shannon…. Tell Shannon I…" He couldn't finish that sense… he was gone already.

* * *

**I seriously cried when I saw the episode when Boone died.. (for the ninth time) But I had to write it too :(  
Now you're asking? "Boone is dead.. and now? Is this fanfiction over?" **  
**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO :) It isn't over! **  
**Love you all! **

**I would like to get some reviews :$**


	10. Chapter 10

**My exams are finally over. I have more time to write :)  
I hope you like Chapter 10!**

* * *

Jack closed Boone's eyes. He walked away. I looked at him. There were tears in my eyes, but I didn't want to cry. It was a normal reaction when someone dies, but I just didn't want to cry. "Do you wanna come with me" he asked when he turned around. I shook my head.

That night I stayed with Boone. I couldn't believe he was dead, after all we've been through. I didn't sleep, thoughts crossed my mind. Boone was dead, without him I had nothing to live for on this island.

The next morning Jack came into the cave. "We're going to the beach, are you coming with me?" I didn't say anything. I kept staring at Boone. "Come on" Jack said and the grabbed my arm. "You're coming with me." I looked at Boone one more time.

Back at the beach I saw Claire with her baby. It was a boy. Nobody was paying attention at me, they were only looking at the baby. Hurley noticed Shannon and Sayid and said something to Jack, who walked toward Shannon. He probably was telling he Boone died.

I was right. Shannon was crying and running to the caves, to her brother. Sayid ran after her. A part of me wanted to go back, and a part of my wanted to stay on the beach. I walked to the tree Boone and I used to sit against. I looked at it. We cut our names in this tree. I touched his name and smiled a little.

Jack and Kate were talking. "Do you wanna talk about it?"she asked. "There is nothing to talk about" Jack said. "Boone died" but Jack stood up "I didn't died. He was murdered" he said. Kate looked at him. "I'm gonna find John Locke" Jack said and walked away. "She needs you now!" Kate shouted, but Jack didn't responded.

Kate walked towards Sawyer. "Shouldn't someone take care of Tiffany?" she asked. "Do you volunteer" Sawyer smiled. "No, I was more thinking about you. You're and Tiffany are close right" Sawyer didn't look at Kate "Not that close, she's the only one who's nice to me" he said. Kate didn't responded and walked into the jungle.

That midday we had a funeral. "Do you wanna say anything, Shannon" Jack asked her, but she shook her head. I stood next to Sawyer. "I didn't know Boone very well, and for that I'm sorry. On our six day her. A woman named Johanna died. She drowned, Boone was the first who jumped into the water." Sayid said.

"It was my fault." Locke said suddenly. "We found a plane, there was a radio inside and he thought he could….." he continued "It happened because he tried to help us" Jack walked towards John. "Where were you! Where were you son of a bitch!" he jumped on John. "He died because of your lie!"

I grabbed Sawyers hand. I was scared of Jack. I never saw him like this before. "She lost her boyfriend because of you!" he shouted again. Some people were trying to hold him. Sawyer gave me a hug. "It's okay" he whispered in my ear. "It's gonna be okay"

It was all about Claire and her baby and Shannon who lost her brother. Nobody actually realized I lost someone too. It's okay, I thought, It was selfish to only think about myself. Jack slept the rest of the day. I probably should too, I didn't sleep that night either. I couldn't find Shannon, and I couldn't find Sayid and Locke either. It kept cross my mind, Jack told everyone Locke is a liar. I knew Jack didn't really heard what I told him last night, about the hatch.

"WOOOOH I feel good. Tutututu. I knew that I would now. Tutututu I feel good. Tutututu. So good! So good!. I got you. Tutu AUWWW" I heard Hurley singing. At least someone felt good.

"Tiffany, do you know how to get a baby quiet?" Charlie asked me. I looked at him. "Still not a talker right." he said. He gave me the baby. "Listen I have to… you know. Can you watch him for two minutes?" he asked but before I could answer he ran away.

The baby still was crying. I rubbed his little belly. I looked at him. In some point I could see Boone. Maybe he was a reincarnation of him. I smiled at the thought of it. I kissed his forehead and he stopped crying. As soon as Charlie came back I handed over the baby. He took a few steps and it started crying again. "Damn!" I heard him saying.

"The key is missing" I heard Jack saying when he passed me. "John Locke took the key." Sayid stopped him "It wasn't Locke. It was Shannon" Sayid said. They ran into the jungle. I ran after them. I didn't want anyone to get hurt, even if Locke killed Boone.

On my way I saw Jack sitting on his knees. "Go!" he said to Kate and Sayid. Kate helped him stand up and we ran further. Shannon was pointing a gun on Locke. Sayid jumped on her and she shot. Locke fell down and we thought he was shot. But he was still alive, thank God. Jack looked at him and walked away. Shannon screamed at Sayid. "Get a away from me!" I looked at Locke. I nodded once at him and walked away too.

That night Sayid and Locke were talking. I didn't hear about what, and I didn't want to know it too. Jack sat next to me. "How are you?" he asked. I looked at the ground. "My boyfriend just died and nobody cares about me…How do you think I am?" I replied.

"I care about you, Tiffany." He said. "Jack" I started. "You don't know anything about me" I looked at the fire. "I know your Dutch…" he said. I smiled. "Yes, but do you know how old I am?" I asked him. it took a little while before he answered. Sixteen was his answer. I shook my head. I told him I turned seventeen 16 October. He was surprised I didn't told anyone. I smiled "I told Boone…" I said.

"Just.. leave me alone for a while." I said. "I'm not gonna leave you. I'm worried about you Tiffany." Kate walked towards us. "Can I join you?" she asked. Jack nodded. "We were just talking." I could hear Kate whispered something in Jacks ear. "Yes, I'm talking again." I said and walked away. "thank you Kate… I was gonna ask her about her past." I could hear Jack saying.

"Can you believe it" I said when I arrived at Sawyers tent. "Hello to you too" he said. "Jack was pretending to care about me, but the only thing he wants to know is my past." I was really angry he used the pretend to care thing.

"First of all sit down, you make me nervous" Sawyer said. "Second. What did that Jackass do?" he asked calmly. I told the story again, a little calmer now. "Sooner or later he has to know" Sawyer said. "What up will all the sooner or later things of you. First Boone, than Jack and now you." I said annoyed. "I'm seventeen, I can make my own decisions."

"You should tell him that" Sawyer pointed at Jack and he took a bite of his apple. "want one too?" he asked. I looked at the apple. "You want me to eat that one?" I answered. "It's this one or nothing." I was starving, didn't eat in a day. "All right" I wanted to take the apple, but I grabbed miss. "You're gonna give me that apple or not? I'm not in the mood for jokes."

"Just one thing. Say something Dutch" he smiled. "That the only thing you want… Me saying something in Dutch" Sawyer sat there with that smiled on his face "You want that apple or not" he said seriously. Without him notice I grabbed the apple out his hand and ran away. He ran after me "That was not the deal!"

Jack and Kate laughed "I'm happy she has fun. Even if it's with Sawyer" Kate looked worried. "I don't trust it." She said. "You don't trust him" Jack corrected her. "That's fine, I don't trust him either" I took a few bites of Sawyer's apple "You know… It's an amazing apple. You should try it"

"Did you found another boyfriend, yet" Shannon said. I froze. "Of course not… " I said sad. Sawyer grabbed me from behind "Gotcha" he said. I didn't move. He turned me around. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing" I said quietly and walked to Jack's old tent. "What did you say to her, Shannon" he almost shouted at her. "Nothing" Shannon said. "Well that is not nothing" he pointed in my direction.

Sawyer wanted to go after me, but Locke stopped him. "She needs to be alone now" he said. "How do you know, you just killed her boyfriend" Sawyer said. "It was an accident." Sayid said. "Maybe it was, but no one cares about Tiffany now. It's all Shannon and Claire's baby. Listen… Tiffany lost he boyfriend." He walked away, whispering "Son of a bitch" He screamed really loud, I could hear it from Jack's tent.

They were all quiet for a moment. They knew Sawyer was right, but this was a Sawyer they had never seen before. "Well, someone has to say something" Charlie said. "We all knew Boone and Tiffany were dating. We just didn't realize it when he died.

"They planned to live together after we got off this island" Jack said. "How do you know?" Shannon asked. "Tiffany mentioned it when she was talking to Boone last night." He answered. "They probably were just joking about that" Shannon said. "Nope, they were serious about living together. Boone couldn't stop talking about her" Locke said. "And you let him die…" Jack said. "You knew, and you let him die!" he stood up and walked towards Locke. "We both know I'm not the one who let him die" Lock said calm. Jack punched him in his face.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this Chapter, I will add Chapter 11 as soon as possible.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So, I wrote this a few days ago and I didn't have to upload it :( Sorry for that! But here it is :)!**

* * *

"Jack!" I shouted when he walked back. "You didn't have to do that" Jack turned around, he could see tears in my eyes. "He lied to us; because of him is Boone dead!" he said, he had this tired angry look on his face. "I know, you don't have to say that a million times, dad"

"Did she just call you dad?" Michael asked. "I knew it! She is your daughter, isn't she?" Charlie said. "what, no.. she's not" Jack said when he looked at Charlie and Michael. "then why did you call him dad?" Charlie asked. Everybody was looking at me. I took a step back and ran into the jungle. "Well, that was weird." Charlie said. "She is confused, okay!" Jack said and ran after me "Tiffany, Tiffany!

It was too dark, I couldn't see where I was walking. I tripped and fell down. "Son of a bitch" I cursed. Blood streamed down my leg. I couldn't get up. "Tiffany!" I heard someone screaming. "Jack, I'm over here!" I shouted back. Jack walked out of the bushes. "What's wrong with you?" he asked. "Is that blood?" I nodded. "I fell down"

Jack lifted me up. It was a fifteen minutes' walk back. "Why did you just called me dad?" he asked me. "I really don't want to talk about it" he put me down. "Stop finding excuses for everything. We're gonna talk about it now!"

"You just reminded me of my dad. He used to tell me what to do, what to think and he told it me almost every second of the day." I said. "Is that why you don't want to go back to Holland? It's that why you don't want to get off this island?" he asked me when he was making a fire.

I was quiet. "I suppose that's a yes" I looked away. "I'm not going to say it to someone" I smiled. "Even not to Kate, I know you like her" Jack smiled. "Am I in High School? Hurley asked me the same thing" he stared at the fire. "I suppose that's a yes" I laughed and pushed him a little bit.

"Now let me see that wound" he changed subject. He lifted my leg onto his lap. When he touched the wound I moaned a little. "Does it hurts?" he asked. "Yes, a little" I answered. He turned my leg a little. "I can't really look at it now. I will do it tomorrow" he said. I put my leg down. "Let's sleep." He said and he laid down. I laid next to him and closed my eyes.

The next morning I woke up on his chest. "Good morning" Jack said smiling "Oh my God, I'm so sorry." I said when I stood up, I forgot about my leg and fell down immediately. "Are you okay?" he said. I nodded. He lifted me again and dragged me back to the caves.

"There is the doctor!" Walt said. Kate ran towards us, well I thinks she ran towards Jack and I happened to lay in his arms. Maybe she was jealous… _evil laugh thought. _Jack put me down. "Let's see" he said when he looked at my leg. "It's not that bad, I'm gonna clean it and I put a little bandage on it.

"What happened?" Kate asked. "Tiffany fell down and hurt herself. That's why we slept in the jungle " Jack said. "You wanted to talk to her, didn't you?" she whispered. Jack looked at me and then back to Kate "Yes, but I promise I wouldn't tell anyone" he said. "Jack, Tiffany. Locke wanted you to see something" Sayid said. We both followed him. Not really fast. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what we're gonna see."

"He didn't tell, because I want you to have a open mind" Locke said when he came out the bushes. We followed him. "What is this?" Jack asked. "I don't know, but it's time to talk about it" Locke answered. I looked at it, I didn't say anything. It was the hatch…"So, how do we open it?" Jack asked. "Open it? We should bury it!" Sayid said.

We walked back to the beach when Kate ran towards Jack. "It's Michael, his stomach is really bad" she said. They ran towards Michael. I left behind, I couldn't ran with my leg. "Yes.. leave me alone in this scary jungle with polar bears and others. I'm okay with it" I said, but they couldn't hear me.

I didn't know where I was going. I just walked straight ahead. I saw the beach and I ran to it. Then I froze. It was the place where the bury Boone. I walked to his grave and sat down on a log. I looked at it, just looked at it. "Do you know where Tiffany is?" I heard Hurley saying. "She was right behind us" Sayid said. "But the only thing, she couldn't run; I thought Locke were walking with her." Jack said.

"You're looking for Tiffany?" Walt asked. Sayid and Jack nodded. "I just saw her over there" Walt pointed at my direction. Jack ran in my direction. "Here you are." He said relieved. I didn't even look at him. "You miss him.." he said. "It's that a question?" I asked. Jack laughed a little "Not really. I saw you looking at that hatch Locke and Boone found." He said.

"It's gonna be okay. We will open that thing and you know…." he stopped talking. "I know what secret he had for me, you wanna say that right?; I already knew about the hatch." Jack was quiet for a minute "You knew?" I looked back at the grave "Boone told me, you know… we had this honest-rule"

He stood up "That's why we're gonna open that thing… With you." He took my hand and we walked back to the beach. "Now, you're dating the doctor" Shannon said. I let go off Jack's hand. "Just ignore her. She is still dealing with Boone's death." I stood still "And I'm not dealing with it?" Jack turned around. "That's not what I meant, you know that" I looked at the sand and I moved my toes. Jack walked toward me, I looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry. I know you're dealing with it too."

Jack looked over my shoulder. "I'm gonna see if Michael is okay" He walked to the water bottles and took one. Then he walked back to Michael, I walked to Michael too.

"Feeling better?" Jack asked. Michael moved a little "The cramps are quieting down.. as long as I don't move… or breathe" I smiled. Jack gave Michael some water. He looked at Locke an Hurley. "You and Locke kiss and make up?" Michael asked. I laughed. "He wishes the kiss and make up, but of course they didn't" I said. Jack looked at me and smiled. "Funny" Michael wanted to drink "Michael wait; drink from that one" Jack gave his water bottle.

I walked away. When I arrived my tent, not really mine.. but I share it with Sawyer when I sleep at the beach, I looked around. Claire tried to cut Charlie's hair, but he's playing guitar. Jack and Kate were walking back to the caves, or Jack would show her the hatch.

I walked back to the raft, maybe I could help. You know.. now Michael can't move. "You're off the raft" I heard Michael saying from a distance. Sawyer looked angry "We had a deal!" I don't want to get involved, but it was too late. "Hey, undersized dwarf" Sawyer called me. I turned around "You calling me what now?" I asked. "Sorry… Tiffany. Say something, He broke a deal with me" he said and pointed at Michael.

"Yeah, well, the deal ended the minute you decided to poison me" Michael said. "Listen guys, I don't want to get involved, so I'm going" turned around and walked away. Behind me I could hear Sawyer yelling at Kate. "Hey, sweet-cheeks! I had no idea how bad you wanted off this rock. Time to set things straight." I looked around.

Sawyer grabbed Kate's backpack. I felt sorry for Kate "Sawyer, give it back" I said. "Yeah.. Leave her alone" Michael said right after me. Sawyer looked at us. "Leave her alone" he said and het dumped her stuff out and grabbed a passport. "Mmm-hmmm. Look.. Look at this" he held the passport in front of me.

"You remember Joanna, don't you. The woman who drowned" he said. I remembered her. Because Boone was the one who tried to safe her. "Now what's Kate doing with poor Joanna's ID? Could it be she'd do just about anything to get on that raft? So she could get herself rescued, run off with a new identity before half the reporters in the world descend on this damn Island? She might even poison the captain himself." He said.

"Shut up Sawyer" I said and I grabbed the passport out of his hands. "You don't get it, do you. You just don't get it, because you're a little 16 year old girl" he said angrily. "I understand it, I understand that you don't give a fuck about me; I'm 17 now.. My birthday was a few weeks ago. If you cared about me you would know, Sawyer" I said and gave the passport back to Kate. I looked to Sawyer once, his face turned into a _I didn't know-face. _I walked away.

After a few minutes everyone else walked away too. I didn't hear what Kate or Sawyer said. "What was that all about?" Jack asked when he walked towards me. "Nothing, I guess Kate told everyone about her past" I paused for a moment. "and I told Sawyer that I think he doesn't care about me anymore. He forgot my birthday, if he cared he would know"

"We set sail tomorrow" I heard sawyer tell to Kate, I guessed he was back on the raft. I stood up and walked towards Jack. "They're gonna sail tomorrow?" I asked him. Jack nodded "Yeah, I guess" he said. I looked at his arm. "Is there something wrong" he said while he was looking at me. I looked up and smiled "I just thought…. I don't think you're a type for tattoos" Jack looked at his arm and laughed

The next morning we heard Walt screaming "Dad, dad. Wake up. Somebody's here." We walked towards Michael and saw someone enter the beach. I remembered here. "Danielle?" I asked "What are you doing here?" Everyone looked at me.


	12. Chapter 12

Who is that?" Michael asked me. Danielle continued moving into the beach camp. "She's got to be the French chick" Sawyer said. "Everyone, calm down. It's alright" Sayid said. Claire's baby started to cry. Danielle looked at Claire for a moment. Sayid asked her why she was here. "The Others are coming" she said.

Danielle told us how she came on this Island and what happened to her child, Alex. "Who's coming?" Jack asked. "She already told you that, Jack. The Others are coming. People like Ethan" I said. Danielle nodded "You have three choices" she said looking at Jack "Run, hide or die"

Jack didn't trust Danielle Rousseau. I didn't know if I could trust her. Jack only wanted to talk about launching the raft. So he asked Michael if he could help. Michael told him he could start with laying the rails to launch the boat. Jack walked back to the beach and collected everybody around him. "Grab as many palm tree logs as you can find, the longer the better" he said. "Take them over to the raft area and Michael will know what to do with them"

We laid the rails and were planning on moving the boat. I stood next to Jack. "You don't have to help" he said. He still treated me as a child. "I want to help" I told him. " So, listen, on my count - I'll do 1-2-3—lift and then push, okay? Got it? Okay, c'mon. Once we get it down to the water line, we'll drop it and load it up. Alright. Ready. 1-2-3! Lift!" Michael shouted.

The raft moved, but when we lifted it for the second time it sort of crashed. The mast broke off. Michael blamed Sawyer, of course he did. I wondered how it would go when they were on that raft.

Suddenly we saw a black some on the horizon. Jack ran towards Danielle. I wanted to know, so I ran after him. "I told you all I know" she said and she left into the jungle. "I know where to hide 40 people" Jack said while looking at me. I nodded, I knew he was talking about the hatch.

Hurley, Jack, Danielle, Locke, Sayid and I walked to the hatch. Danielle didn't know what is was either. "We have one problem. How do we open it" I asked. "Dynamite" Sayid said "Danielle do you have any more?" Danielle shook her head "Dynamite, by the Black Rock, in the dark territory" she said.

Back at the beach Jack told everybody our plan, only this guy named Arzt didn't liked it. He wanted to come with us. "Okay, grab some water bottles. We're leaving in half an hour.

I walked behind Jack. "Wait a second" he said when I turned around "You're not coming" he said. I looked around me "I'm talking to you Tiffany." I took a breath "Stop treat me like a child, Jack." I said seriously. "Since I'm 15 I ran away. I lived a year in Australia and now I'm here. I'm not a child anymore." He sighed "okay, but you're not carrying the dynamite.

We passed Sawyer. I looked at him when he and Jack were talking. Jack gave him a gun "Just in case" Jack said. I stepped forward. "Sawyer…" Sawyer looked away "Don't say anything." I hugged him "I'm gonna miss you" I whispered. "Gonna miss you too, undersized dwarf" he whispered back. Jack grabbed my shoulder and I looked to Sawyer. "Bye" I said. Jack and I walked away.

"Jack. - About a week before we all got on the plane, I got to talking to this man in a bar in Sydney. He was American, too. A doctor. I've been on some benders in my time, but this guy - he was going for an all-time record." Jack turned around. I looked confused to Sawyer.

"So, it turns out this guy has a son. His son's a doctor, too. They had some kind of big time falling out. The guy knew it was his fault, even though his son was back in the States thinking the same damn thing. See, kids are like dogs, you knock them around enough they'll think they did something to deserve it. Anyway, there's a pay phone in this bar." He continued. I still didn't know where he was talking about, but I saw Jack knew it.

"and this guy, Christian, tells me he wishes he had the stones to pick up the phone, call his kid, tell him he's sorry, that he's a better doctor than he'll ever be - he's proud, and he loves him. I had to take off, but something tells me he never got around to making that call. Small world, huh?" Sawyer finished. Jack nodded "Yeah, small world" he said. "Good luck, both of you" Sawyer said.

I wanted to ask Jack for an explanation, but I didn't. We walked back to the beach. "Tiffany, do you want to put a letter in the bottle?" he asked me. "I don't really have anyone to write to" I said. "What about you parents?" he asked again. I didn't answer that question. We said goodbye to everyone and walked into the jungle.

On the way to the Black Rock Hurley and Arzt were talking about Arzt's name. Hurley kept calling him Arnzt. We entered the Dark Territory. "Here lost Montand his arm" Danielle said. "You said what now" I asked surprised.

Locke stopped me "Just be still" I heard the sound of the monster. "Omg" I whispered and right after that it stopped raining and the sound was gone. "What is that" Kate asked. "It's a security system" Danielle said.

A few minutes later Danielle stopped. "This is the Black Rock" she said. In front of us was a big ship. "Dude, how did this happen?" Hurley said. I smiled at the thought he was always saying dude. "Are you on the same island as I am?" Danielle asked. Hurley walked further "I guess that explains it"

Danielle walked into the jungle. "Danielle wait, where are you going?" I asked her. She turned around "The explosives are hold of the ship" she said and she left. "Well that was weird" I said to Jack. He nodded "Yes, it was."

Jack and Locke were getting on the ship, I walked right behind them. Jack stood still "You're not going" he said. "But…but.." Jack turned around and pointed at Hurley an Arzt "Stay with them." he commanded. "ay, ay, captain" I said. I heard Locke laughing behind me, I looked at him an smiled.

I looked at the ship, I really wanted to see what was in there. Arzt was telling his life story and I noticed that Hurley wasn't even listening. I sighded "Were not even listening" I said annoyed to Arzt. "You're a nice guy, but I don't need to know your whole life story. We probably gonna die either way" Arzt was quiet. Hurley shook my hand "Thank you" he whispered.

"What the hell are you doing" Arzt screamed. "Put it down carefully!" Jack and Locke put the crate down. "Do any of you have any idea what happens to dynamite in 90+ degree, huh? He said. He was mumbling some other stuff and I moved away from him, because I didn't trust the whole situation.

Suddenly the dynamite explodes and bits and pieces of Arzt and leaves rain down on us. "Dude" Hurley said. "Is that an ear on my shoulder?" I asked Jack who was looking at it "Yeah, it's definitely a ear" he said.

"GET IT OFF ME!" I screamed and ran around. "Tiffany wait!" Jack said. He grabbed the ear off my shoulder and throw it away. "I'm gonna puke, seriously" and I walked away. "Dude, you got some Arnzt on you" Hurley said to Jack.

I closed my eyes "Nasty" I said. "Can we go now?" Jack looked at us "Who's gonna carry the dynamite?" he looked at me "Don't look at me, I'm listening to you, right now. My weather forecast is not Tiffany-rain, neither was it Arzt-rain."

"We have 90 minutes before sunset, we have to go now" Locke said. "Okay, let's do this. We were complaining about what's in the hatch. "What do you think is inside?" I asked Hurley. Stacks of TV dinners from the 50's, or something. And TVs with cable, some cell phones, clean socks, soap, Twinkies ; you know, for dessert, after the TV dinners. Twinkies keep for, like, 8000 years; what do you think Tiffany?"

Of course I thought about it, but didn't really come up with something. "I don't know, maybe a cinema-set with all new movies." I paused a minute "POPCORN, I really want to eat popcorn" I said smiling. I looked up. A big bird flown over us. I listened to his noise. "Did that bird just say Hurley?" I asked, but no one replied.

I saw a black shadow, I thought it was my imagination, because I really was hungry. Suddenly I heard an animal cry, then footsteps, or something and right after that the sound of the Monster.

Jack took his pack off an runs with Kate and Hurley. I stood next to Locke. "What are we gonna do?" I asked. He looked surprised that I was still there. "I wanna know what it is" he said while he was walking towards the Monster.

"Tiffany, Locke!" Jack screamed, I could heard he was running towards us, but I was ignoring him and walked with Locke. We both saw the Monster above us. I was quiet for a moment. "Run!" he said and we both ran away.

The Monster captured Locke "Keep running" he said. As I kept running, Jack passed me. He was running the other way. I turned around and followed him. When I arrived I saw Jack holding Locke, who was dragged in a hole. "I need dynamite" he said when Kate arrived. She throw the dynamite in the hole and it exploded.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter :)!**


	13. Chapter 13

We saved Locke from a nearly death. When he was save the first thing he said was "We should go further" and he walked away. "Well, okay than" I said and followed him. Jack grabbed his bag and followed us. So did Kate and Hurley.

"15, 16, 23, 4-2, 4; 15, 16, 23, 4-2, 4; 15, 16, 23, 4-2, 4; 15, 16." Hurley mumbled. "Are you saying something" Kate asked him "Because I thought I heard 23." I looked at Hurley. "Does that mean something to you?" he asked. The guy who called the Feds on me, back in Australia, did it for a 23,000 dollar reward. Mean something to you?"" Kate said. Hurley shook his head. "They are just numbers."

I thought about this number he was repeating. They were the numbers he was reading on that paper Danielle wrote. "It's 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42" I said to him. "You know them?" he asked me. I shook my head "No, not really, but I saw you reading them on a piece of paper."

I walked a little faster to walk with Jack and Locke. "You shouldn't get closer, Tiffany" Locke said. "If we blow up, we blow up" Jack said. I kept a safe distance between me and them. "Why did you want Jack to let you go?" I asked Locke. Locke looked at me while he was walking further "It wasn't going to hurt me"

"It was going to kill you" Jack and I said almost at the same time. "I seriously doubt that" Locke answered. "Seriously Locke, what's going on inside your head?" I asked him. Locke stopped for a moment and turned around "We are tested." Jack looked at him the same way I looked at him. "Tested?" we both asked.

I think that's why you and I don't see eye-to-eye sometimes, Jack; because you're a man of science." Locke said. "Yeah, and what does that make you?" Jack replied. "Me, well, I'm a man of faith." I looked at Locke. "What am I then?" I asked Locke. "I don't know, yet. Sometimes you're a woman of science and sometimes you're a woman of faith." He answered.

Do you really think all this is an accident, that we, a group of strangers survived, many of us with just superficial injuries? Do you think we crashed on this place by coincidence, especially, this place? We were brought here for a purpose, for a reason, all of us. Each one of us was brought here for a reason."

"Brought here? And who brought us here, John?" Jack asked, I could hear a little unbelievable sound in his voice. "The Island" I said. "Right, John.. The island brought us here" Jack could see I got a little angry. "Yes, the Island chose us. It's destiny"

Jack looked at me "Did you talk with Boone about destiny, John?" he asked while he was still looking at me, I was afraid to look back, I was afraid to see the anger of Jack in his face. It was quiet for a moment. We walked further.

"John!. Did you talk with Boone about destiny?" Jack asked him again. I didn't want to hear it, so a walked a little faster. Unfortunately, I could hear John answer.

"Boone was a sacrifice that the Island demanded. What happened to him at that plane was a part of a chain of events that led us here, that led us down a path, that led you and me to this day, to right now." he said. I turned around and stared at John. He stared back. I really wanted to scream at him. How could he talk like that about Boone. He talked about him like he was object to him.

"And where does that path end?" Jack broke the silence. John looked at him "The path ends at the Hatch, Jack. All of it happened so that we could open the Hatch." He answered. I wasn't sure if I wanted to open the Hatch anymore. I didn't felt right.

"No, no, we're opening the Hatch so that we can survive." Jack said. "Survival is all relative, Jack." Locke replied. A part of me really hated John at this moment. "I don't believe in destiny" I whispered. "Yes you do." Locke said to me.

We arrived at the Hatch. Memories of Boone flashed through my mind. That's why I didn't want to think about him a lot. I would only hurts me. "Hugo, take these extra sticks back a couple hundred yards." Locke asked Hurley. "Hugo?" I asked. "Yes, my name is Hugo Reyes, not Hurley. Hurley is just a nickname and I'm not gonna tell you what in mean" he said a little angrily.

"Tiffany, you run the fuse, together with Kate. Jack and I will rig the charges." Locke said. I really hated the way he treated me like a slave. "Ay, ay, captain" I whispered. Kate laughed. We walked together until the fuse goes"

It was all set, Locke was about to blew the whole thing up. Just when he wanted to do it Hurley came running towards us. No. No, no, no. Stop! Stop, we can't do this! Stop! Wait! Stop we can't do this! Stop! Stop it! We can't! Stop! Don't light it! We can't do this! We can't do this! Stop! Wait! You've got to stop it!" Locke light the fuse " The Numbers are bad! Stop! What are doing? Why did you do that?" Hurley said again.

He kept saying it while running to the Hatch, trying to put the flame out. Jack ran after him and tackled him right before the dynamite detonated. After the explosion I couldn't see anything for a second. There was too much smoke.

After the smoke was gone, we all walked to the Hatch. It was open. Lock and Jack removed the exploded hatch and beneath it there was a long narrow passageway. The ladder was broken, so it was impossible to get down. Still, Locke wanted to go down.

We were quiet for a moment until Hurley started to talk. "4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42, 4, 8, we're dead, 15, doomed and dead, 16, 23, 42…." It did sound funny. "Are you okay, Hurley?" Kate asked. "Huh? Yeah, awesome. I just have to pee." Kate moved forwards to peek into the hatch. "Great idea, dud, go look into the burning death hole" Hurley said.

I looked from a distance "What is it?" I shouted. "Come here and look" Locke shouted back. I walked towards him. "It doesn't matter what it is. We blew the door so we could get everyone inside this thing so we could be safe. That plan is not going to work. We'll never get everyone down in time." I heard Jack saying when I stood next to him.

Locke dropped a rock. "Water?" I asked him when I heard the sound of the rock falling in water. Locke didn't look at me "It's shallow; It sounds like a puddle" he said. Jack was packing his stuff "We're leaving now" he said. Hurley almost ran away "Yes, good idea. Let's do that" he said while he was running away.

Locke wasn't planning on leaving the hatch. "We all went through a lot to get here, Jack" Jack turned around "The ladder's broken. You going to lower 40 people down there one by one. They're waiting for us to come back and tell them what to do, so let's forget about the harnesses." He said. I had trouble with following what I actually said, I was still a girl from Holland, English wasn't my first language.

"Why don't you want to go down there, Jack?" Locke asked. Jack didn't answered that question. I knew he wanted to go down, I wanted to go down. Hurley walked towards Locke "Why'd you do that? Why'd you light the fuse, man" I smiled "Why wouldn't he, Hurley?" I asked. Hurley looked at me "Ah, maybe because I was running towards him, waving my arms, yelling don't do that" he answered.

Locke laughed "Well, you've got a point there. I guess I was just excited to get inside. I mean, that's why we came here, isn't it? That's why we went all the way out to the Black Rock and why we got the dynamite to blow the hatch. And we did it so that we could get inside, Hugo."

Kate walked to the hatch door "Guys, it's the hatch doo, you'd better see this" I saw a word on it "qu.. quaran…" I tried to read it "quarantine" Jack said. "ah, yes, of course.. I knew that" I said, but Jack knew I didn't knew it.

"Let's go" I said. We all walked back to the caves. Kate and Locke walked in front of Jack, Hurley and me. "You should go ahead, man. Don't want Locke making time with your girl." I laughed, but Jack shot Hurley a look. "It's was just a joke, Jack. Chill a little bit" I said. "I'm not really in the mood, Tiffany" he said.

"Really? Wow, usually you're, like, Mr. Haha." Hurley said. Jack chuckled. "There you go. Life's not so bad, right? I mean, sure the Others are coming to, like, eat us all and every once in a while someone blows up all over you, but you do get to sleep in every morning." I laughed. "Life isn't bad at all"

"What about the numbers?" Jack asked Hurley. Hurley stopped. "What?" he asked. "The numbers are bad, that's what you were yelling right when I tackled you" Jack answered. "That's kind of a long story" Hurley said.

"Look around Hurley, we have got time" I smiled. "You'll think I'm crazy" Hurley said while looking at the ground. "Try me." Jack said. Right after that Hurley talked like he was crazy. The conclusion was, he won the lottery with those numbers and after that only bad things happened to him.

"You were in a psych ward?" Jack asked him, he didn't believed Hurley. "What's that thing were doctors make you feel better by just talking to you?" Hurley said. "Bedside manner" Jack replied. "Yeah, that. Yours sucks, dude" Hurley walked away. I ran after him. "I believe you, Hurley" I said.

* * *

**Thanks for reading Chapter 13 :) I hope you liked it!**


	14. Chapter 14

Back at the beach we heard about Claire's baby got kidnaped by Danielle. Charlie and Sayid brought him back. "Did you named it, yet?" I asked Claire, she nodded "Aaron" she said. I smiled and rubbed Aaron's cheek "I love that name"

Jack was about to give a speech, but he hesitated for a minute. He looked at me, I gave him a nod and walked towards him. "You want me to do a speech?" I whispered. "If you can, I'm not good in give people hope." He said. "I'm seventeen, Jack. You think they gonna listen to me, I can't even find normal words to talk in simple English" I said. "Fine I'll do it"

Jack told everybody that the hatch-plan wouldn't work. "Where Dr. Arzt?" Charlie asked. I stepped forward when Jack didn't knew what to say. "He didn't make it. But we're gonna make it through the night. I promise." I looked at Jack, he nodded. "Go ahead" he said.

Everyone was arguing about the Others. "Hey!" I yelled. "Listen, we're gonna be all right. We're all going to be safe as long as we stay together." Jack stood next to me "We've still got 4 guns. We'll put lookouts at all the entrances. The suns comes up in 3 hours and we're all going to be here to see that happen." He finished me.

Locke entered the cave. "What are you gonna do with that cable?" I asked him. Jack turned around too. "It's for the hatch" Locke said. "I'm going in" It wasn't the smartest thing to do right now, but if Locke wanted something, he did it. "I'm tired of waiting, Jack" he said and walked away.

"Give me a gun" I said to Jack. "What?" I looked at him. "Give me a gun" I said again. "I'm not going to give a seventeen-year-old girl a gun, Tiffany" I looked at his gun "4 guns, one for you, one for Sayid, you still have two left." I try to get his gun out of his hand, but he pushed me away. "One for Charlie and one for …." He didn't fill in the last name. "And one for Tiffany, great choice Jack." I grabbed his gun an put it in the back of my pants. "Thank you" I said and walked towards Charlie, Claire and Aaron.

Charlie was playing his guitar. When I arrived he stopped playing. "You know what I miss?" he asked me. I shook my head. "Our duets" he smiled. "Come on, one song" he smiled. I sat down next to him. "I have nothing to do."

_I remember we were driving, driving in your car__  
__The speed so fast I felt like I was drunk__  
__City lights lay out before us__  
__And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder__  
__And I had a feeling that I belonged__  
__And I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone_

While we were singing I saw Jack loading a gun. Hurley was talking to him. Never mind I thought and I kept singing with Charlie. Aaron laughed, well.. It looked like he laughed. We sang the last chorus and I looked at Jack at the last word. "Go on; I know you want to know what he is going to do" Charlie said. I stood up. "Wait, Tiffany. You have a gun" Sayid asked. I turned around. "Yes, Jack gave it to me"

Because of Sayid I didn't see Jack anymore. "He's going to the hatch" Hurley mumbled. I nodded to Hurley and ran into the jungle. "Jack!" I shouted. "Jack!" I didn't hear an answer.

When I arrived at the hatch I looked down the hole. "Jack!" I shouted. "Tiffany? Stay there!" I heard Jack shout back. "You really think I'm going to stay here." I whispered to myself. I waited a few minutes before I climbed down into the hatch.

I explored the inside of the hatch. It looked like a bunker or something. "I wouldn't do that" I heard Locke saying from further into the bunker. I looked up and saw an air shaft. I climbed and crawled further through the air shaft.

I lowered myself down and took my gun out of my pants. "I said drop it!" a guy in a jumpsuit said. Jack was only asking where Kate was. "Do you want him to die? Put it down" The guy said. "No you put it down, it's two again one" I yelled. The guy looked at me. "I know you too" he said.

It was true, I remembered the guy, but I couldn't place him. He looked again to Jack "I said put It down!" Kate moved up behind me and hits the guy. They fell on the ground, he discharged his weapon.

"We're all going to die. We're all going to die" the guy said. "Desmond!" I said. "That's your name", isn't it?" Locke looked at me "Do you know this guy?" he asked. I nodded and pushed Jack off Desmond. "He is unarmed, let him go"

Desmond ran to the computer. I saw it was smoking. "I have to fix it" he said. He ran to a bookshelf. "Whatever you're looking for, maybe I can help?" Locke asked. Desmond stopped for a moment "Can you fix a computer?" he asked. Locke shook his head. "Then you can't help me, can you"

It was quiet and we all watched Desmond doing his job. "Maybe Sayid can help" I said. Locke looked at me "Get him. Go and get Sayid" I nodded and ran away. I looked for a front door. Not later I found one.

I didn't knew where I was when I got out the bunker. I closed my eyes an thought. I looked right, I looked left and ran to the right…. "No; wrong way" I said almost laughing and turned around and ran the other way.

Hurley and Sayid were talking when I arrived at the beach. "Sayid!" I shouted. "Sayid, we need your help." Sayid, Hurley and I ran to the front door of the hatch. I opened the door and we all went to Jack. "Jack! Jack!" I didn't see Jack. "John?; Locke, where is Jack?" I asked him. "Jack is gone." He said "Sayid we need your help" I looked at the timer. "Guys!; Guys, you have 24 minutes left." I said, but I didn't get an answer. "Never mind" I said "I'm gonna get Jack" I still didn't get an answer.

I ran through the jungle. "Stop" I heard someone saying. I guessed it was Jack. "Oh, right. The code, yeah?" Desmond said when I came closer. "Listen carefully. If by some miracle you manage to get the computer working again you've got to enter the code: 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42, hit execute. Again: 4, 8, 15-" _Seriously, why did anything happen to be that code_, I thought. I stood next to Jack "Shut up!" he said angrily.

"Nothing is going to happen." Jack said. "You're going to be very right, or very wrong in about 15 minutes, brother" Desmond said. Now I remembered him. About three years ago I met him back in Holland. He made me run away. _He _said I should leave Holland.

It didn't look like he remembered me, but he remembered Jack. They met back in Los Angles he said. "Did you fix her?" Desmond said. "It doesn't matter" Jack replied. I looked confused at him. At every question about a girl Jack answered "It doesn't matter"

Until Desmond asked why it doesn't matter. "I married her!" Jack broke down crying. I saw Jack crying before, but not like this. "Right, and you're not married to her anymore, then?" I let Jack lower his gun. Desmond went back to get his pack. "See you in another life, yeah?" and he ran away.

I hugged Jack "It's okay to cry" I said. Jack dried his eyes "Yeah? Why didn't you cry when Boone died?" he asked. I didn't answered that question. "We have to go back" I said and started running.

Back at the hatch we heard Locke entered the code. "23, 32" he said. "It's not 32" Jack said. "It's 42" I finished him. "He just told us,.. Desmond. The last number is 42" Locke nodded and entered 42, he was about to push the execute button. "You do it, Jack" he said. I looked at Jack. "You do it yourself" but Locke refused to push it. "Go away, I'll do it" I said and walked to the compute, but Jack pulled me back.

"This is a two person job, at least. You saw the film, Jack." Locke said. The timer showed 1:04 and an alarm started to sound. "Jack do it!" I commanded him. When the time showed 0:27 Jack went to the computer and pushed the button. I looked at the timer, it showed 0:01, but it went back to 108:00. "I'll take the first shift" Locke said and sat down at the computer.

As soon as it all went back to, you know, normal. I walked out the hatch. Jack followed me. "Let me guess, you want a shift too?" he said smiling. I shook my head. "I'm never going back again." We both walked to the beach "It's about Boone, isn't it?" I refused to answer that question. "I'll take that as a yes" Jack said. "I understand" I stood still. "No you don't; you don't understand Jack." I said with tears in my eyes.

"It's okay to cry" Jack said. "Don't say that. Yes, I said it, but that doesn't mean you have to say it too." I said and walked away. Jack ran after me "Okay, then don't cry." He said. "But you can always come to me with a problem." I smiled. "You're like a shrink, now?" Jack shook his head "No, but I'm the one responsible for you. Remember? I'm your island-dad. Your words, not mine." He smiled and I smiled.

When we arrived at the beach Jack gave me a hug and went to the left and I went to the right. I went to the place where we buried Boone. On the cross was his name. _Boone Carlyle. _I took a stick and drew a heart in the sand. "We opened your Hatch" I said smiling.

* * *

**Yaaay! Chapter 14 :). Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**It's my birthday, I passed my exams and I have a hostfamily for next year in the USA**  
**Let's celebrate it with Chapter 15!**

* * *

"Do you wanna know what's in it?" I knew he couldn't talk back, but I felt good to talk with him. "It's like a bunker and every 108 minutes we have to push a button or the world explodes, I guess" I said smiling. I looked at the grave. "I miss you, Boone."

"What are you doing?" Locke asked while he was walking towards me. "Nothing" I answered. "You're talking to Boone, aren't you?" I nodded. "You got me" I smiled. Locke sat down next to me. "You don't have to be ashamed." I didn't wanna talk to him, so I stood up and walked away "Is there something wrong?" Locke asked. I turned around "Yes John; I don't like you" I said and walked further. "Boone didn't die because of me, Tiffany" he said. I ignored him and walked.

"I hope you're not gonna lie to a baby. What's in it?" Charlie said while he walked towards me with Aaron in his hands. "What's in what?" I asked. "You know what I mean. That hatch thing, what's in it?" he asked again. "I really don't wanna talk about it. It's a scary bunker and I went out as quick as possible. I'm not going back there" Charlie nodded. "So you're gonna lie to a baby too." I stood up and walked away.

I walked towards Rose. "Laundry, huh?" I said smiling. "Can I help?" Rose looked up. "that's a long time ago, us doing laundry together." She replied. Not much later Hurley came. They were talking about the hatch. "It's not going to help get this laundry done. Now is it?" Rose said. "Well, actually, it sort of is" Hurley said.

Hurley was about to show Rose the inside of the hatch. "Are you coming with us?" Rose asked. I hesitated. "No, I'm not going in there again." I said. Of course I wanted to go back, I mean if no one else wanted a shift, I would do it.

I was tired and hungry. I didn't sleep or eat yesterday. I walked towards my stuff. I kind of moved in into Sawyer's tent. Not all my stuff were here, so I decided to go to the cave to get the rest of my stuff. "Tiffany, where are you going?" Charlie asked. "I'm gonna get the rest of my stuff at the cave." I answered. "Can I come with you?" he asked. I nodded and we both walked to the caves.

"I talked to Locke, you know; He told me you weren't lying about the hatch. I'm sorry for that." He said when we were halfway there. "No, I'm okay with it. People still don't believe I'm not Jack's daughter., but that's probably because I called him dad." I replied.

We arrived at the cave and I walked to my stuff. I stood still for a moment. Charlie walked up behind me. "Those are his stuff, aren't they?" he said. I nodded lightly and sat down next to Boone's case and opened it. "I'm back at the beach" Charlie said and walked away.

I grabbed a shirt out of the case and smell at it. I smelled like Boone. I smiled, took two more shirts and put them in my case. I grabbed my camera and turned it on. The battery was still full. I looked at some pictures. After hundreds of photo's with me and Boone, I saw a picture with me and Sawyer. It's been a few days ago when he, Michael, Walt and Jin left. Maybe the found a boat, maybe they were still out there.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked. "What are you doing here" I asked back. He laughed. "Get some medicine. I'm kind of moving into the hatch; You're sure, you don't wanna come?" I shook my head. "No" Jack walked towards me and took my camera. "Boone-pictures?" he smiled. "I saw a picture of us. You were smiling." I joked.

Suddenly he took a picture of me. "What the… I was not prepared for that, Jack!" I gave my camera back and grabbed is pack. "are you walking with me?" he asked. I stood up and grabbed my case. "Of course." I said. He took me case from me. "I carry it for you." We walked back to the beach.

Jack dropped my case at Sawyer's tent. "I'm going to the hatch, see you later!" he said happily and walked away. "You're back" Charlie walked towards me. "Let me guess, you have two, three or four shirts of B looked at my case. "Is it that obvious?" Charlie laughed. "Do you have peanut butter?" he suddenly asked. I laughed. "No, not right now"

It became dark and Hurley walked with some food. Probably food out of the bunker. I walked towards Jack "What is that all about?" I looked closer at Jack and he was eating. "Want some?" he said with his mouth full. I was starving, so I sat down next to him and took a bite. Before I knew Hurley gave me my own food and also before I knew, I eat all of it. "That hatch is not bad at all" I said with my mouth full.

Jack walked me to my tent. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Honestly, I don't know" I answered. "Probably some sleep make me feel alright again, I mean I didn't sleep since we opened the hatch." Jack put his hand on my shoulder. "Goodnight."

"Since when does Tiffany have a gun?" Sayid asked Jack. "Since the Others would come. Don't worry, she don't know how to use it." Jack smiled. "Now we're sure one gun isn't gonna use for revenge"

The next morning I woke up early. I sat up, didn't want to leave my tent for a while. I saw Sawyer's case, I knew I shouldn't open it, but I did it anyway. There were some medicine, some nasty magazines, it was a typical Sawyer case. I closed it and went outside. "Good morning" I said when Claire and Sun passed by. "Good morning to you" Claire said and Sun smiled. "We're going to the beach, wanna come with us?" I nodded and ran towards them.

"It's been 4 days" Sun said. "You know, that's not that long. They said it could take up to 2 weeks to find a current. I mean, Michael knew what he was doing. I doubt anything would have..." Claire replied. Suddenly Sun started frantically looking around. "Sun, What's wrong" Sun didn't answer me and was rapidly talking Korean. "What's wrong?" I asked again. Sun looked up. "My wedding ring, it's gone!"

Sun ran away to her tent, she left Claire and me alone. "How's Aaron doing?" Claire looked at me "Fine, I think." she said. "Fine, you think?" I asked. Claire looked down "I just don't know how to be a mom.; Charlie is telling me what to do. It's like were playing mom and dad. Well, I don't remember marrying him, do you?"

I smiled "Why don't you tell him that?." Claire shrugged "I don't wanna loose him, I think." I nodded a little "I was afraid to loose Boone, too. You know, when I told him a secret about me." Claire looked confused at me. "But he didn't leave you?" she asked. I shook my head. "Not until he died. You know, we were planning on moving in together when we get rescued" I smiled.

We walked back to the camp. Sun was still searching for her ring. Jack put his bag down and I guessed he was going to help her. We both walked toward Charlie. He was holding Aaron. "Can I have him back?" Claire asked him. "Well, he is just sleeping, maybe we should lay him back in his crib. I looked at Claire. "No, Charlie. Aaron is my child and I want to hold him right now." she said and took Aaron.

"I'm going to Jack over there, I want to talk to him before he goes back to the hatch." I said and ran towards Jack. "Jack! Wait" I shouted. Jack stood still. "Hey Tiffany, what's wrong?" I smiled. "Nothing is wrong with me, I just wanted to get away from Charlie and Claire. I guess mom and dad disagree with each other about the baby.." Jack laughed.

Jack looked at me with a worried face. "Are you drinking enough?" I nodded. "Two, three bottles a day, why?" I asked. "Nothing; I have to go. Talk to you later" he said and walked away. Typical Jack, always asking me if I'm alright. I walked towards a few people, they were building a kitchen or something. On my way I felt a little dizzy, but it was nothing.

That night I woke up, because Shannon was screaming. "I am telling you I saw Walt!" Shannon said when I walked by. "What's going on here?" I asked. Sayid looked at me "Shannon had a bad dream, it's okay now" I nodded and walked away. "I woke up for nothing" I whispered. "We all did" Charlie said when he walked by.

I looked next to me. I laughed. "What's wrong?" he asked. "You're hair.. It's all… you know." Immediately Charlie fixed his hair. "Thank you" he said sarcastic. I said good night to him and went back to sleep.

_You have to protect her. You have to protect her. Something bad is going to happen. _I woke up. In the middle of my tent stood Boone. He was covered in blood. I couldn't speak. "Something bad is going to happen" Boone repeated. I knew I wasn't sleeping. "You have to protect her." he said again and disappeared. "No, don't go" I jumped out of my tent. I looked around. It was already morning.

I closed my eyes, took a breath and walked to his grave. It had been a week since he died. I sat down "What do you want from me?" It was weird talking to a grave, but I needed to know what he wanted. "Please. Who is she, who were you talking about." I rubbed my eyes. I was really tired.

"This is ridicules; I'm talking to his grave, again" I walked away. Shannon was running around with Vincent. I went back to my tent, maybe I could have some sleep. I opened my tent and looked right into Boone's face. I stepped back. "You have to protect her." he said "I don't even know who she is!" I almost yelled.

I heard a gunshot and looked outside, I looked back at Boone, but he was gone.


	16. Chapter 16

I ran towards the noise. I froze, I saw Shannon covered in blood and Sayid was fighting with a black man. "Sayid! Sayid! No!" I looked right into the eyes of Michael. A woman with black hair grabbed Sayid's gun. "Nobody move! Nobody!" she yelled. "Does he have anything else on him?" she asked the black guy.

Michael moved and the woman fired off a warning shot. "Okay, I don't know who you are, but you just killed my friend.. the sister of…." I got it, Shannon was the one I had to protect. I failed.. she was dead.

"We need to tie them up" she said. "Ana!" another woman said. "Ana, Sawyer needs a doctor or he'll die" the woman said. "Sawyer?; Sawyer is with you? Where is he!" I ran away "Don't move!" Ana said and she pointed her gun at me. "I need to see him" I ignored Ana and walked further. I arrived at the place where sawyer was. He sat against a tree.

"Sawyer!" I ran towards him. "Sawyer, it's me Tiffany" He opened his eyes and whispered something. "It's gonna be okay." The black guy gave Sawyer some water. Sawyer was shaking. "We have to take him to Jack.

"Untie me" Sayid said to Ana. The black guy lifted Sawyer onto his back. "What are you doing, Eko?" Ana asked. "I'm taking him back to his camp" Eko answered. I stood up and was about to walk with him. "You're staying here, girl" Ana said to me. I turned around "Listen, you just shot one of my friends, Sawyer is about to die, he is the closest thing I ever had to a brother. I'm going with them." I said "Is she always like that?" an old man asked when I walked away. "Only when she cares about someone " Michael answered.

Mr. Eko and I walked back to the beach. "I'm gonna get Jack" I said and ran at Sun. "Where is Jack?" Sun pointed at the way to the golf course. I ran to the golf course. Jack and Kate were laughing about their game. "Jack!" Jack didn't response. "Jack!" I said again, he looked up. "It's Sawyer." I said and ran back.

We brought Sawyer to the hatch. "I'm not going further." Jack stopped. "I need you, Tiffany. You have to come." I shook my head. Kate grabbed my arm "Don't be such a kid. We entered the hatch.

"I got him. I got him" Jack said and he and Mr. Eko went to the bathroom. "We've got to get him in the shower… bring his fever down." He said. "Tiffany, I need you to go through the medical stash; there's a bottle of Ofloxacin. Get it for me. Kate, get some alcohol and some gauge patches."

I gave the medicine when I got back. Locke entered and Jack turned the shower on. I heard the blip sound of the time. "John, the button. " Jack said. I really hated me for saying this. "I got it." And I ran to the computer. "4 8 15 16 23 42" and I pressed execute. The timer went back to 108.

I went back to Sawyer "Why is he shaking?" I asked. "He's septic" Jack said. I could see I didn't understand him "The infection's gotten into the blood stream."

"And that means?" I asked. "If the anti-biotics don't bring the fever down he'll go into shock." Jack answered. Jack put a pill in his mouth and poured some water in. Sawyer coughed it out. "Let me do it" I said. "No, no, I've got it." I closed my eyes ant took a breath "Jack, I'll do it"

I sat down next to Sawyer. "Sawyer it's me, Tiffany. Listen, you have to swallow it. It's the only way to get better." I whispered. I put the pill in his mouth and gave him some water "Now swallow. Good" I smiled. "Nice job, that whole whisper-in-in-the-ear thing. I never learned it"

Jack and I laid Sawyer on a bed. Jack walked away towards Eko. I stayed with Sawyer. Sun and Michael entered the Hatch. "How is he?" Michael asked. "How do you think he is?" I asked back. They both walked to Jack.

I moved my hand through his hair. "Please, Sawyer. Please get better; I don't wanna loose someone else" Kate entered. "Are you okay?" she asked. "I'm not the one who lays on the bed. You should asked James" Kate walked towards me. "James?" she asked. "Damn, I promised him not to tell anyone." Kate smiled. "It's okay, I can keep a secret.

"I'm going to get some fruit. I'll be back in a hour.; Stay with him, okay?" Kate nodded and I went to the beach. When I arrived everybody was heading to a group of people. Rose was running towards the old man. Sun was running towards Jin and I walked to my tent to get some fruit.

"Wouldn't it be great if I would see Boone if I open my tent" I whispered. I opened my tent, but Boone wasn't there. I guess he hated me, because I let Shannon die. "Knock, Knock" I recognized Rose's voice. "Tiffany I want you to meet my husband" I walked outside. "I think I already met him" I smiled. "Bernard" he said. I shook his hand "Tiffany"

"I'm sorry about the blonde girl" Bernard said. I looked at Ana-Lucia. "Never mind, you didn't do it" Rose smiled and they walked away. I stood in front of my tent for a moment. People were talking about or with the other survivors. I saw Hurley was crushing on Libby.

I didn't see Locke or Jack that night. I wanted to know if Sawyer was getting better, but after I saw Boone I didn't want to go back to that hatch-thing. "Why don't you come sit with us?" Bernard asked me. I looked at them and Rose was waving at me. I smiled and walked towards them. I sat down next to Rose. "It's better than being alone, isn't it?" she gave me an apple. I took a bite.

"Where are you from?" Bernard asked. "Los Angles" I said with my mouth full. At this time only Jack, Sayid and Locke knew my secret. I was already the youngest person on this island, now Walt is kidnapped. I didn't want them to know I'm not from America too. "You're Jack's daughter." Bernard said. I laughed. "Many people think that, but no. I'm not Jack's daughter."

"He is her island-dad" Rose said smiling. "Well, call me your island-grandfather then." Bernard said laughing. I smiled. "We're almost one happy family" I said.

The next morning I went to the entrance of the Hatch. The door opened. "I'm gonna get some food" Kate said. I smiled and nodded. "Good luck." She ran into the jungle. I looked around and opened the door again and walked inside. "Where is she?" I heard whispering. "You mean Tiffany?" Jack said. Probably Sawyer has woken up. I walked to the room where they were. "Kate" Sawyer whispered.

"She's been watching over you for the past 24 hours straight. The only way I could get rid of her was to send her out to get you some food." Jack said a little laughing. "How is he?" I asked Jack. "I guess he is fine, for now." Sawyer whispered something.

I moved closer to him. "I love her" he whispered. "Kate, I love her" he whispered again. I saw a disappointed look on Jack's face. Jack changed Sawyer's bandages and walked to the button.

I heard the door closed. "Jack?" I didn't hear an answer. "I'll be right back." I let go of Sawyer's hand. I walked to the computer room. Jack left a note.

_Tiffany.._

_I'll be back in a couple of hours. Please change Sawyer's bandage in two hours and don't forget the button._

_Love Jack_

"Seriously_._.. he left" I said when I walked back towards Sawyer. "I guess I have to take care of you for now." Sawyer coughed a little. "Sucker" he whispered. "Don't say that. Jack is sweet." I tried not to laugh. "I'm gonna explore the Hatch a little bit" I walked around.

There was a bookshelf with a lot of old books. I knew it was Shannon's funeral where Jack was going to. I did want to go, but another side of me didn't want to go. Sayid buried her next to Boone.

A few minutes later I hear the alarm. I walked to the computer and entered the code and pressed execute. "Hello?" I walked back towards Sawyer. Next to him sat Kate. "Didn't you want to go to the funeral?" She asked me. I shook my head. "She lies next to Boone and I don't want to see it" Kate nodded. "I understand." She smiled.

"You know there's a guitar right over there." She pointed at the guitar next to the bookshelf. I grabbed the guitar and started playing. "You're really good, you know" Kate said. I smiled "I had an amazing teacher back in Australia." She stood up. "What was his name?" I stopped playing. "Patrick. He gave me a guitar, but I lost it on this island."

I stood up and put the guitar back in his standard. "I have to change his bandage" I said. "You're his new nurse?" Kate said smiling. "I guess I'm the sexy assistant of Jack." I flipped my hair back. Kate and I laughed. "I guess you really are the sexy assistant" she said.

I changed Sawyer's bandage and then took care of the button. When I walked back I saw Sawyer grabbing Kate's throat. "Why did you kill me?" he whispered.


	17. Chapter 17

**I know it's been a while since I uploaded.. Sorry! **  
**Now this chapter is a little longer that they used to I decided to make my chapters longer :)**

* * *

"What did you do?" I asked while running back to Sawyer. Kate stepped back "Nothing." She ran away. "Kate!" I shouted. I pushed Sawyer back on his back. "Lie down, Sawyer"

Jack entered the hatch. "What happened?" he asked while helping me to get Sawyer back on his back. "I don't know." I sat down next to Sawyer. "Where is Kate?" Jack asked. "I don't know Jack."

"How can you not know!" I almost yelled at me. "Because I do not know" I yelled back, stood up and walked away. "Why do you act like a child, Tiffany." I turned around. "Well, maybe because I am a child. Jack, I'm seventeen. Officially I'm still a child."

When I walked in the jungle I saw Charlie came upon me. "You missed the funeral." he said. "Yeah, uh, I was with Sawyer." I replied. "You too?" he asked. I nodded. "Are you okay?" he asked me. "Why does everyone always asked me if I'm okay." I sighed. "Maybe, because you're a little quiet these days."

I stared into the distance. "Hello, Earth to Tiffany" Charlie waved with his hand in front of my face. "I saw Boone." I said while looking back at Charlie. "You saw Boone?" he asked. "The night before Shannon died. He kept saying; You have to protect her. Something bad is going to happen"

"It's not your fault she's dead" Charlie hugged me. I looked into his eyes. He was so sweet the last days and before I knew it he kissed me. I kissed back for a few seconds and then pushed him back. I looked at him and ran away. "Tiffany!" I heard behind me.

I arrived at the beach. I couldn't believe it, he knew I'm still not over Boone and still he kissed me. I had this confused look on my face and everybody could see it. "Are you okay?" Hurley asked. "No, I'm not" I said and ran back to my tent.

Jack entered the tent "So, you're here. Hurley said I should visit you; What happened?" I looked up. "He kissed me." Jack didn't understand me. "Charlie; he kissed me; he knew I'm not over Boone, yet." I said angry. "She kissed me" Jack said. I didn't understand him either. "Kate; she kissed me."

I laughed. "So we both got kissed today. You like her?" I asked. Jack smiled. "I told you, I'm not in High School." He refused to answer my question. "but yes, I like her. Do you like Charlie?" I shook my head. "I don't know, maybe. I mean he is so sweet to me after Boone died; But I know he likes Claire and he kissed me because I told him something."

We walked back to the hatch "you're over your I-don't-go-into-the-hatch thing?" Jack asked me. "Just until Sawyer is better" Jack smiled. "Sexy assistant, hmm?" I stopped walked. "Sorry?" I said. Jack laughed. "Kate told me about your conversation with her; that flip-your-hair-back thing you did. I like it"

"You never saw it" I said while flipping my hair back and gave him an arrogant look. "Okay, it's official.. You're my sexy assistant." We both laughed when we walked into the hatch.

"Well, you're look happy" Locke said while he was walking to the computer. Jack and I immediately were laughing again. "It's nothing" Jack said. I followed Locke to the computer. Michael was there and looked at it. "Why can't you just put the numbers in now?" he asked. "It doesn't work that way. The alarm goes off at 4 minutes. You can't type anything until then." Locke pressed some keys, but nothing happened.

"You mind if I check out some of this hardware?" Michael asked me when Locke walked away. "I guess it's okay. Just don't break it." I said, smiled and walked away.

"Boy when you say beginning, you mean beginning." I heard Locke saying to Eko. "You mind if I join you?" I asked. Eko shook his head and continued talking. It was a story of the king of Judah, named Josiah. In the middle of his story he asked us if we knew the story. I shook my head and Locke didn't know it too.

After his story he showed us a book. "I believe what's inside there will be of great value to you" Mr. Eko said. Locke opened the book. A square had been cut out, and inside was a piece of film. Locke took out and had a look at the strip. He saw frames with Marvin Candle.

"I'm going to watch Sawyer for a moment." When I arrived Jack was already gone. Sun was taking care of Sawyer. "Where is Jack" I asked her. "He's chopping wood outside." she answered. "Great" I ran away. And passed Kate. "Hi" she said, I turned around. "Hey!" I said, turned back an ran further.

Jack was talking with Hurley. I decided to wait for a moment. "Why would I be mad at Sawyer?" I heard him saying. "Maybe because he's the one that always comes down here and chops wood, and now you are? It's like, transference." Hurley said. Jack looked in my direction. "I know you I can see you there" Jack said.

"I didn't want to interrupt you." I said. "I didn't know you knew that word" Jack said. Hurley didn't know where we were talking about. "I'm not crazy, you know" I smiled while walking towards them. "So, you aren't mad at Sawyer?" Hurley asked again.

"What, are you a shrink now?" Jack answered. "Well, that's how they call it in the mental hospital." Hurley replied.

Hurley walked away and Jack looked at me with his I-know-you-have-a-question face. "I just came to say hello, Jack.; That Hatch is driving me crazy." Jack laughed. "Is it the Hatch, or is it Locke" he asked. I sat down. "Both.; Don't get me wrong, of course I don't really like John. I still blame him for the death of Boone, but beside that he's a nice guy."

Jack sat down next to me. "You're English is getting better". "I have an amazing teacher." I told him. "Who? Sawyer, Locke" I knew he knew I meant him. I pushed him off the log we were sitting on. "Really? You're just pushing me away?" I stood up. "Your shift starts in an hour." I helped him to stand up. "I'm not that old." He said smiling.

When we arrived at the Hatch door Kate came out with Sawyer. "Son of a bitch" was the first think he said. "Good to see you too, Sawyer" I said. Jack passed me "See you later, Tiffany" He knew I wanted to spend some time with Sawyer, but Kate wanted too.

Sawyer sat down. "Home sweet home" he said. I laughed "Yeah". Sawyer and I were talking, I saw Kate didn't like that I was there. "You need a haircut" Kate said in the middle of our conversation. I looked at her "I gotta go" I said, I didn't want to leave, but I guess Kate wanted me to.

"You don't have to go, Tiffany" Sawyer said, he didn't call me Tiffany much. It was dwarf, Smurf or undersized-dwarf, but never Tiffany. "No, I have to go" Sawyer nodded "See you later" I walked away. "Smurf" I heard Sawyer saying. I stopped for a moment and turned around "See you later, James" I smiled. "Son of a Bitch" I heard him saying when I walked away.

I couldn't believe Jack was actually talking to Ana-Lucia. She killed Shannon. I saw Charlie walking towards me and started running away, I didn't want to talk to him, he only wanted to talk about the kiss. I ended up at Boone's and Shannon's grave.

I stood there for a few minutes and then run further. I disappointed Boone, or his ghost. I didn't really know how it works when you're dead. I walked for an hour, for sure. Maybe it was time to go back.

"Did you get rid of him". "Yeah, I think." I answered the voice. I looked up. "Oh my god, Charlie. Did you follow me?" He looked at me. "We have to talked about it." I walked back to our camp "There's nothing to talk about, Charlie; You kissed me, I kissed back. It was a mistake"

"Is that why you're avoiding me the whole day." I stopped and turned around. "Maybe" I said. "Admit it, you like me" he said smiling. "Doesn't matter , I like you too." He tried to kiss me again. "What are you doing?" I slapped him. "I told you I'm not over Boone , yet" I walked further. "Okay, I'm sorry" I ignored Charlie. "I'm sorry, Tiffany. It's just, Boone's dead. You're not gonna change that. You should move on"

"Move on? I can only move on when I'm off this stupid island.; Every time I take care of Sawyer in the Hatch…"I wept my tears away. "Every time I take care of Sawyer, it reminds me of Boone. The day he died." I started crying. "I didn't know that; I'm sorry, Tiffany" Charlie gave me a hug and we walked back to camp.

When we arrived Eko was walking toward us "Where did you get this?" he held up a piece of the Mary statue of Charlie. "In the jungle. I found it in the jungle" It was the perfect moment to get rid of Charlie, so I walked away. "Take me there" was the last thing I heard Eko saying.

I Charlie found the statue at the place where Boone fell. I turned around and walked back. "I'm going with you; Don't asked why" Charlie was about to speak "I said; Don't asked why" He closed his mouth again. "Let me talk to Claire first, I don't want her to get the wrong idea"

Claire was picking up pieces of the broken Mary Statue. "I'm going to tell Jack I'm going with you." I told them. I looked around and saw Jack. "Jack! Wait!" I shouted and ran toward him. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing, I'm going with Eko and Charlie to that plane."

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked, "I'm not your father" I laughed "I wasn't asking for permission, I just wanted to tell you; Just in case." Jack put his hand on my shoulder. "You know it's the plane…"

"Boone…" I replied "Yes, I know" I walked away. Back at Claire's tent Charlie and Claire were fighting, she kicked him out of her tent. She rolled her eyes "Someone is waiting for you" she looked at me.

We were walking in the jungle "Well done with Claire, mate. You got me in a lot of trouble there, so thanks for that. Hope you're happy. Oh, that's right, you don't do happy." Charlie said to Eko. "Alright, well, we're here. I found it right here, right by that tree."

Eko didn't believe him. "I'm not here for a tree" I said and walked further. "You're lying. You did not find the statue here. Take me to the plane" Eko said behind me. Charlie and Eko followed me.

"You know where it is, Tiffany?"

"No I don't, Charlie."

"How'd you know about the plane, man? It's old, you know. It's been out in the jungle for years. Of course you would know that; you know everything." Charlie said to Eko. They both passed me. Charlie touched my hand, I pulled it back immediately. Maybe he did it on purpose, maybe he didn't.

I was a little behind them, I couldn't hear them talking. Eko looked into the jungle. "What? What?" Charlie asked.

"Let's go" Eko replied.

"Yes, sir" Charlie said with a low voice.

We walked for 30 minutes and Charlie already wanted a break. I drank some water I brought with me. "It was my brother's fault; He started with the heroin; I tried to make him stop. You don't know me, man. I was a good person." Again he begin with his I'm-a-good-person speech. He told it me like five times.

Eko saw a skeleton. "Is that a priest?" Charlie asked. Eko reached to pull open the priest's shirt. "You know that guy?" I asked him. "This man saved my life" he said. Eko started praying over the body. Charlie and I stood a little bit away.

"He saved your life, huh? Sure that makes sense." Eko finished praying "You're a priest, right? He's one and you're one, too, right?

"You're lost right?" I said when we walked further. "It was dark, okay. I followed Sayid." Charlie said annoyed. "Climb that tree" Eko said. Charlie and I climbed the tree. "You need to get higher" Eko said, suddenly the ground exploded.


	18. Chapter 18

I heard the sound of the monster, or security system. "Eko, run! Run!" Charlie screamed. The monster stopped right in front of Eko's face. Charlie looked at me and then back at Eko. Eko and the smoke monster stood there for seconds and then the monster left.

"Did you see it?" Eko said "Yeah I saw it. What the bloody hell did you do?" Charlie replied curiously. "I did nothing" Eko said, still staring into the jungle. "Guys…. I'm still up here; Help me. I forgot I'm afraid of heights" I did forget I was afraid. Climbing up was okay for me, but climbing down. Hell to the no!.

"I'll be right there." Charlie climb toward me. "Give me your hand." I shook my head and hold tight to the branch. "Trust me, give me your hand." I let go one hand and grabbed Charlie's hand. He pulled me toward him. "Now, put your left foot there, and your right foot over there. I did what he told me to do and in no time I was on the ground. Still holding Charlie's hand.

"Did you see the plane?" Eko asked. "Yes, I saw your plane. It's about a kilometer that way." I let go of Charlie's hand and pointed in the direction of the plane. "Thank you" we continued walking to the plane.

We came upon the plane. Eko immediately went into the plane. Charlie went after him. It turned out that his brother was on the plane. I walked slowly to the plane and looked inside. Eko was crying and he hold a skeleton. I looked down and saw dry blood. Boone's blood. I went out the plane and I hit it with my fist.

Charlie came outside to. "Are you okay." He asked while he took my hand. I had tears in my eyes. "Does this look okay?" I asked almost crying. "Not really, no." he hugged me. "You're not going to kiss me again, are you?" I laughed a little. "Not here, not in this place. I would never do that. Not to you." He smiled.

Eko came outside too. I saw the plane was on fire. Charlie took me to a safer place. "So, are you a priest or aren't you?" he asked Eko while he still was holding me. "Yes I am" Eko said while putting a cross around his neck. He spoke some lines, maybe one you have to say when you're a priest.

We walked back and when we arrived at the camp, Charlie immediately went to Claire. Claire was packing Charlie's stuff. "You lied to me Charlie" Claire said angry

"I know I did. I'm sorry. I just… It made me feel safer to have it around. Charlie explained. "Charlie, I don't want you sleeping anywhere near us, okay? Just go."

I woke up the next morning. It was already day 52. It was 11 days after Boone died. It was almost two years since I left home. I opened my eyes and laid on my back.

"Get your ass out of my tent" Sawyer said when he walked inside. I sat up. Sawyer looked angry, but when he saw me he got his charming look on his face again. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else" he apologized. "Never mind, I was planning on giving you your tent back when you felt better. I guess that's today." I packed my stuff.

"So, where do you gonna live now?" he asked. "You ain't have your own tent, Sweetheart." Sawyer said, I liked when he spoke with that accent of him. "I always can take you bed at the Hatch" I laughed. "You don't want to go in there, you told me." he said serious.

Charlie ran toward me "Let me help you" He grabbed my bag. "She kicked me out, you know; Sawyer kicked you out. Maybe we could build a shelter together." It was an amazing idea, but I didn't want to give him the wrong idea.

"I would love that, but.." I didn't finished that sense. "Just as friend. Nothing else" he finished me. "I'll bring my guitar" He knew I couldn't resist that offer, I nodded

"Fine, but only as friends. Like roommates." I smiled and he smiled too. "I have to go to Jack first." I walked away. "What to get permission to live with an ex-junkie? He isn't your dad." I turned around and smiled. Then I walked away.

Back at the Hatch Michael pointed a gun at Jack. I hide myself in the computer room. The timer was on 25 minutes. "Stay in there. Stay…" Michael commanded Jack and Locke like a dog. "Michael, what are you…?" I could hear Jack's voice. "Look, I'm going after my son. I'm going after my son, and nobody is going to stop me, okay? Okay, that is my right/ That's a father's right!"

I heard Michael closed the door of the vault and he walked away. I was afraid he would see me so I hide myself behind the computer. It wasn't a great hiding spot, but he couldn't see me. I waited until I heard the Hatch door closed. I took about 5 minutes for him to leave. I watched the timer. 15 minutes.

I ran to the vault. "Jack! Jack, Locke are you there?" Of course they were there. I heard the beep. "Wait, I will enter the code first." I ran back to the computer, entered the code and pressed execute. Then I ran back to the vault.

"Tiffany, listen. Right two times to 25" Locke said. "I don't know how to use this. I never had one back home" I panicked. "You're gonna be fine" Jack said. I heard Sawyer and Kate entering the Hatch. "Wait, I'm gonna get Sawyer." I ran toward Sawyer. "You know how to open a vault?" I asked. "Only with the code." Sawyer said. I grabbed his hand and ran back to the vault. "Why do you want it open?" I looked worried. "Jack and Locke are in it" I answered.

"Howdy boys" Sawyer said when he opened the vault. Jack gave Locke an gun. I reached my back. The gun Jack gave me was still in my belt. "I'm going after him" Jack said. He grabbed a rifle and exited the vault.

Sawyer and I walked into the vault. "You aren't coming with us." He whispered, I ignored him and took a rifle. Sawyer took it out of my hands.

"What are you doing?" Jack entered the room. "What does it look like? I'm coming with you" Sawyer still looked at me. "You're still on antibiotics." Jack said "It's a good thing I'm traveling with my doctor" Sawyer replied. He finally looked away and I could breathe again. The way he protected me took my breath away. I grabbed the other rifle. "I'm going too" I said.

Jack, Sawyer and Locke disagreed with it. "Listen Tiffany" Sawyer walked towards me "I went on a raft. They shot me and all because I wanted to save you from this damn island" he whispered. "You're not coming. He grabbed the rifle and put it back in the vault.

"Beside, someone has to push the button" Locke said. "So, my job is to push that button, until you're back?" I hated when they didn't want me to come with them. Jack nodded and they walked away. "Please, let Charlie know I'm in here" I shouted.

Not that later Charlie and Hurley entered the Hatch. "Great, you're here" I said. I grabbed the rifle Sawyer took from me and loaded it. "What are you doing?" Charlie asked. "You don't even know how to use one"

"Just pull the trigger, I guess. Listen, Jack told me not to come, only because he still treat me as a child." I said. "Because you're acting like one" Hurley said. The alarm sounded. I ran to the computer and entered the code. Charlie entered the room. "Why? because of Sawyer?" I pressed execute. "Sawyer has nothing to do with this."

I walked to the door. Charlie followed me "Sawyer has everything to do with it!" I stopped. "Fine" I turned around. "Sawyer said something to me, and I want a explanation. Not tonight, not tomorrow, but right now." I opened the door and walked into the jungle.

After an hour I caught up with them, but I hid me. "Well, yeah, there's my favorite leaf. How could forget this place" Sawyer said sarcastic. "You came from east, Michael's heading north; he's not going back to where you came from. He's heading somewhere else" Locke said.

They took a break and so did I. Suddenly someone covered my eyes and mouth. I struggled, but they knocked me down in no time.

When I woke up I saw Kate sitting next to me and some other people I'd never seen before. "Sssh" a girl of my age shushed me. "You're exactly right, Jack. But if I were you, I'd listen to Mr. Locke" I heard a voice. Kate's head was still covered.

Jack asked the man who's was speaking where Michael was. "He's not going to find us" was his answer. "Why don't you build us a fire, John? I think it's time we all had a talk"

I looked at the girl. "It's Tom, he's going to make a deal with your friends. I'm Alex by the way." She said. I thought about where I heard the name Alex before, but I didn't remember it. "Tiffany" I said, I was still tied up. Kate started to move and Alex uncovered her. Kate looked at me "Tiffany?"

We got covered again before I could say something to Kate. "Bring them out, Alex!" Tom yelled. I didn't know what they did with Kate but I got pushed into Tom's arms. "They were following you. Like I said.. curiosity" He pulled my bag off me head.

Sawyer made a move toward Tom, but Tom drew a gun and put it on my neck. "Are you going to give me the guns, or should I shot her and after her your little girlfriend." I knew Jack wouldn't let him shoot me, but a part of me was still afraid. "I'm goingto count to 3. 1, 2…." I closed my eyes. "Stop" Jack said and he threw his weapon done. Tom let Kate go, but he still pointed the gun at me. "All of your weapons." He said and looked to Sawyer and Locke. Locke dropped his gun and after that Sawyer did too "You and me ain't done, Zeke" Sawyer said.

Tom hesitated for a moment. "You're not gonna let me go, are you?" I asked him. Tom looked down at me. "You ain't on the list, girl" he said, pushed me on the ground, grabbed the guns and left.

Sawyer untied Kate and Jack wanted to help me get up. "I can do it myself" I said and stood up. Jack looked at Kate "You alright?" he said with a cold voice. "Yep" Kate answered. Jack and Sawyer ignored me the whole way back to our camp.

Locke walked with me. "Why did you come?; Never mind, don't answer it" he said. "Why don't you want to know it?" I asked. He was quiet. "You're just like Boone, you know." I didn't respond. "I told him not to go with me too, and just he did; he had no reason, too. I only remember that when we were together he only talked about you." Locke smiled.

"Sawyer and Jack are going to hate me" I said. "Why Sawyer first?" Locke asked. "What do you mean?" I asked back. "Why did you mentioned Sawyer first?" I didn't understand him "Is this one of your crazy questions Boone told me about?" Locke laughed

"No, I just thought you would Jack mention first, because he is like you father" Locke said. "Well, Sawyer is like a brother, and I like brothers more than I like fathers."

We arrived at the beach. Kate wanted to apologize to Jack, but he ignored her. "Don't beat yourself up, Freckles. If he'd told me to stay behind. I'd have done the same damn thing." Sawyer said to Kate. I walked toward the Hatch, Charlie and Hurley should have been there.

I passed Claire and Aaron and saw Locke playing with Aaron's foot. I looked a little closer and saw Charlie looking at Claire and Locke, he looked disturbed. I decided to not go to the Hatch and I walked to the shelter Charlie made for us.

I broke some little sticks and threw them away. "He stole my gun" I said when Charlie walked by. "Who stole your gun?" he asked. "I don't know, I guess his name was Tom. I want my damn gun back." I said angrily. "So, what are you going to do" He sat down next to me. I looked at the sea. "I don't know, but I know I want it back."

I stood up. "And then? Are you going to shoot him?" Charlie asked. "I don't know yet" and walked toward Jack. I hid myself behind a tree. "How long do you think it would take to train an army? " he asked Ana-Lucia. Jack was definitely not done with the Others and so was I.

"What are you doing behind that tree, Sweetcheeks?" I turned around "Did you find a new nickname for me, James?" Sawyer laughed. "You ain't gonna call me Sawyer again, are you?" I shook my head. "I prefer James" Sawyer grabbed my arm.


	19. Chapter 19

"Let me go James" I told him. "Not until you say why you were following us, and why you spy on El Jacko" I knew he meant Jack with El Jacko. I smiled. "Are you gonna tell me?" I pulled my arm back. "Only if you ask nicely; now let me go." Sawyer let me go, you could see his fingers in my arm.

Charlie didn't sleep well that night. A several times I pushed him away because he almost laid upon me, again. I decided to sleep over at Jack's old tent. I left a note;

_Dear Charlie,_

_Try not to lay on me tomorrow night_

_Love Tiffany._

"Does anyone see Tiffany?" Jack asked the next morning to everybody. "What's the problem, Doc?" Sawyer said smiling. "Have you seen Tiffany, no jokes right now. I'm afraid she took off to find Tom" Jack said worried. Charlie walked by "Are you looking for Tiffany? She left me this note last night" He showed the note to Jack.

"Do you know where she is?" Jack asked. Charlie shook his head. "Isn't she at the Hatch" Jack looked into the jungle. "I don't think so, I just finished my shift." Sawyer looked at Jack's old tent. "I think I know where she is." He walked to the tent and Charlie and Jack followed him.

I woke up and look right in to their faces. "Well, what a happy good morning. Did you brought me breakfast?" I smiled. "Why did you sleep here?" Jack asked. I looked at Charlie. "Because Mr. Driveshaft here had a nightmare and slept not that quiet" I rubbed my eyes. Jack looked worried "Did I miss something?"

Jack send Sawyer and Charlie away and sat next to me. "Are you okay?" I sighed. "Why does every conversation start with the same question?; Yeah, Tom kidnaped me and almost killed me, Ethan wanted to kill me, I think the Others don't like me. I almost blew up at the Black Rock. There is this freaky smoke monster who probably is going to kill me, too. Besides that, I'm fine. You?"

"Yeah, I think I'm fine too, but what do you mean with smoke monster? Did you see that security system" Jack asked. I nodded. "Yup, When Eko, Charlie and I were going to the plane." I said. "You could be dead!" he yelled. "I don't think so; I was up in a tree, I forgot I am afraid of heights. Only Eko was on the ground.

"I'm going to talk to Sawyer. I see you later, El Jacko" I said. Jack laughed "Are you gonna use nicknames too?" I shook my head. "No, I just like this one." I walked toward Sawyer, who was playing cards with Hurley. "Hey, can I join you?" Hurley nodded.

"Well, well, look who's off the laundromat? Well, go on. I'm sure you've got a load you need to drop in, don't you. Jethro?" Sawyer looked at me. "I'm kind of waiting for my moment" Hurley said to Sawyer. Sawyer stood up. "Well, your moment is now, Hoss. Hey, Libby!" he yelled at Libby and ducked inside his tent and pulled me with him.

"Hey yourself" we heard Libby saying. I laid upon Sawyer. I looked in his eyes. "You Jackass" I laughed and rolled off him. We both sat up. "Listen, he is crushing on her since she arrived. I just helped him" Sawyer looked outside. "He's gone, let's go" We went outside. Kate saw us and looked at us with a confused look. Sawyer and I looked back and then looked at each other. "I don't want to know what she is thinking right now" I said. We both laughed.

Charlie had some trouble with Claire. He stole Aaron and he told me he had this weird dream. Locke said Claire needed time, but Charlie didn't agree with that. He wanted to talk to her right now. I was about to walk toward Claire and Charlie, but Sawyer stopped me. "Don't" he said.

Locke came toward me "Can you take my shift at the Hatch?" he asked. I thought he was asking Sawyer, but he was asking me. "Of course." I said confused and walked to the Hatch.

I saw Hurley and Libby doing laundry and I gave Hurley an thumbs up. He used to give me them all the time, when I was with Boone. "Hello.. Tiffany was it right?" Libby said when I as a little further. I turned around and nodded. "Libby, right?" She smiled "Yes, nice to really meet you" we shook hands. "I have button-duty." And I pointer with my thumb behind me. "See you later." I walked away.

Kate entered the Hatch. "What's up with you an Sawyer?" she asked while I was entering the code for the thousandth time. "Nothing, we were having fun" Kate mumbled something "Having fun, right."

"Kate, there is nothing between me and Sawyer, besides he is too old for me" I left the computer room and looked at the books in the bookshelf. "Do you like him?" I asked while grabbing a book. "Sawyer? I don't know." I sat down on the couch. "I mean Jack; he likes you. He told me" I smiled and read the first page, then I closed the book.

Kate was quiet. "Never mind" I said. "I'm in the same position right now; Do I like Charlie?; Yes, but I'm not over Boone, yet. Understand me?" Kate nodded. "You know, you're too adult for you age" she said. "I'm going to Claire, you will be alone for a few hours. Can you handle that?" she asked and I nodded "Sure." Kate left the Hatch.

I decided to write some songs. I had left my notebook somewhere here. I started looking. I found it right next to the bunk bed. I opened it and read some of my previous songs.

I grabbed the guitar, tuned it and started playing. I was in the middle of my new song when Sawyer appeared. I stopped playing and put the guitar away. "You don't have to stop playing when I come" he smiled and grabbed my songbook. "Hey! Those ar private, James." I tried to get is back. "Patrick, Boone, Boone, Charlie, Boone, Boone, Jack, Sawyer." He stopped flipping the pages and started reading. "You wrote this about me?" I grabbed my songbook back "Explain it" he sat down next to me.

"After Boone died, you were so sweet, and then you took off with that raft. So I wrote a song about you, nothing else." I said. "And no, I'm not gonna play it for you. "why not, I won't laugh." He said. "Yes, you will. It's a silly song. "A song called _Why don't you stay _I don't call silly." He said. "Fine!" and I started playing

_It's been awhile since I've really cared  
About something I never knew was there  
And I tried, oh how I tried  
But now I gotta see you go and walk away  
Why don't you stay? _

…_._

After the song he smiled. "Why did you stay?" he said. I didn't understand him. "You could come with us. Michael told me he had place for one more. I wanted to tell you, but you were going to the Black Rock with Jack & co." I wanted to say something, but the alarm sounded. Like some people would said _Save by the bell _or in this case the alarm.

Sawyer took the other shift and I went back to the beach. "Tiffany, can you give us a hand? Charlie didn't want to. He acted strangely" I helped him and the guy with the redshirt. "Sorry, we are almost two months on this island. What's your name again?" before he could answer I saw a fire. "Fire! Fire!" Everybody was trying to put out the fire.

"He's got my baby! Stop it!" I heard from down the beach. It was Claire and Charlie stole her baby. Locke ran to help. Charlie keep saying he had to save him. I walked slowly toward them. "You're hurting me, Charlie" Claire said almost crying. Locke took the baby from Charlie and gave him to Claire. I hugged Claire "It's alright" behind me I heard Locke punched Charlie 3 times. I didn't want to look.

I sat with Claire for a few hours when Jack approached. "Tiffany, can I talk to you?" he asked. I nodded "I'll be right back Claire." Jack and I walked down the beach. "Charlie asked not to tell you this, but I'm gonna do in anyway." I didn't know what he was talking about. "Charlie started the fire" he said. I stood still. "It's not going to happen again, he promised me." It didn't matters if it would happen again, I looked down "did he used?" I asked. Jack shook his head. "He said he didn't."

"I don't know if I want to sleep there anymore, but if I leave he won't have anyone anymore." I said worried. "Why don't you stay at the Hatch?" Jack asked. "Maybe, because there's an alarm that goes off every 108 minutes." I smiled "If you don't mind, I'm going back to Claire" I said and run off.

I slept at Claire's tent, Locke used to sleep there, but he had button-duty at the Hatch this night. I didn't sleep well, I thought about the thing Sawyer said to me _Why did you stay. _These words kept crossing my thoughts. "Are you still awake?" Claire whispered. Turned on my left side and nodded. "Can't sleep" I whispered back.

"Why would Charlie do something like that?" she asked while she looked at a sleeping Aaron. "He thinks he has to protect Aaron." I rubbed Aarons cheek. "Isn't it weird, Boone died and Aaron was born at the same time." Claire said. I looked down.

"I'm sorry, I just…" she apologized. "Don't be, but yes, it's weird. Maybe a part of Boone is in Aaron" I smiled. I looked at Charlie, he didn't sleep to and he was watching us. "Charlie is checking you out" I laughed. Claire pushed me a little "Shut up, He isn't checking me out. He is checking you out." I sat up again. "Let's find out" I stood up, but Claire pulled me back down.

I didn't mention us falling asleep again, but when I woke up I saw Sawyer talking to Charlie. "Shouldn't you be more worried about Jack ransacking your tent right now?" I heard Charlie saying when I walked by. "What?" Sawyer turned around and ran back to his tent. I pushed me down and I fell in the sand. "Good morning to you too." I mumbled.

Charlie helped me stand up. "Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded while I was looking at Sawyer almost fighting with Jack. "He ignored me" I whispered. "Who? Sawyer. Why do you care?" Charlie asked. "Never mind." I walked away. "See you later, Charlie."

"These belong to all of us, Sawyer, to the group. You don't have stash anymore" Jack said angrily to Sawyer who grabbed the medicine back. "Just give them to Jack, James" Sawyer shook his head. "These are mine" I sighed and grabbed them. Sawyer grabbed my arm. "What, are you going to punch me? Don't think so." I broke free and gave the medicine to Jack "Here you go."

"Last chance, Doc" Sawyer said, but Jack walked away. "What is your problem, dwarf" Sawyer looked angry, but at this moment I didn't really care about it. When Kate arrived I walked away. "I like what you've done to your place" I heard Kate saying before I walked into the jungle.

Jack ran after me "Thanks for having my back out there" I walked straight to the Hatch. "What do you mean?" I said without looking at him. "I mean, you and Sawyer are so close lately. Didn't thought you would have my back." I smiled "I'm complicated" Jack nodded "Yes you are; So, you're joining our army I guess?" He asked it, but he already knew my answer. "Yup"

"You get the combo." Ana asked and Jack nodded. "Nice. I didn't think it would be that easy convincing your pal to give up. That's the nice thing about you people…. You're not scared enough"

"Not scared enough?" I asked while entered. "Same reason we can't talk anyone into joining the army. Everyone around here actually thinks they're safe." Ana continued. And that's why only the seventeen-year-old girl here wants to join" She said sarcastic. "Trust me, I have my own reasons to join." I said.

"So, what is you're reason?" she asked. "I told you, I have my own reason" Actually, I didn't have a good reason, I just wanted revenge. Ana looked at Jack who shook his head. "So Jack, what's the combo." Jack looked at Ana suspiciously. "I was just kidding" she laughed.

* * *

**I go on vacation tomorrow, so I won't be able to upload a Chapter in 2weeks, but this doesn't mean that I don't write. I'm planning on writing lot of chapters, so you can at least expect 5 chapters the next time I upload! Reviews are always welcome!**

**The song I used this time is: Candice Accola - Why Don't You stay. People who watch The Vampire Diaries should know her, she plays Caroline. Klaroline forever :) Okay, this has nothing to do with lost xD. **

**See you in about 2 weeks! Ciao! Xx**


	20. Chapter 20

Ana pissed me off, so I walked the other way. I heard the sound of thunder and it started pouring rain. I started running and ended up at Sun's garden. Sun was laughing.

"Hello, Tiffany" she said. I could hear a little accent in her voice.

"Hello" I smiled and sat down next to hear. We talked a while.

I heard someone coming from behind, but before I could look behind me, they knocked me down. The last thing I remembered was Sun's voice… Screaming for help.

When I was unconscious I had this weird little flashback.

"_I'm leaving!" I screamed. I packed my bag and walked out the door. My parents were following me. My dad grabbed my arm, but I broke free. "Get away from me!" My mom was screaming that I had to come back. _

_Every day we had a fight, but now I decided to walk away. My dad pulled me up and locked me in my room. _

"_let me go!" I screamed again, but my father wasn't answering. I wanted to go away, I had to go away. _

_That night I opened my window and climbed down. I walked for almost an hour. I decided to lift. I stopped a car. _

"_Can I help you Miss?" the man said. He had a strong British accent. _

"_I wanna go to the nearest airport." I told him. _

"_Well, get in the car." He said._

_We drove for a few minutes. _

"_Why are you running?" he asked. I looked out of the window. _

"_Why should I tell you that. I don't even know your name." I looked at him. He smiled. _

"_My name is…." _

I woke up in Jack's tent. Jack sat next to me. "Do you remember anything?" I shook my head. He nodded. I wanted to talk, but I couldn't. I didn't remember any English words.

"Can you talk?" I opened my mouth, but no words came out.

"I see. Don't remember any English?" he asked. I sighed. Jack looked at the wound on my head.

"Does it hurt?" he asked and I nodded, It hurt really bad. I took a piece of paper and write down

I was happy no one who didn't know my secret was standing next to me. It was only Jack and Sawyer. Jack smiled

"Then you need this" he grabbed my notebook and opened it.

"I got a couple more people interested in joining up" Ana Lucia said when she walked by.

"Who?" Jack asked.

"Uh, the big guy who lives behind Sayid and Scott." She answered.

"Steve" I said. It was a simple name, I could say that. Jack looked at me. I wrote something down

_Scott is dead, remember?_

"You mean Steve, Scott is dead." They talked a while and I walked away. Claire passed me

"Sun's awake, Jack!" she said. I walked toward Sawyer and Kate.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kate asked me. I wrote something down.

_Sun is awake and I lost my voice._

I couldn't just tell her I didn't remember any English.

"It looks like the good folks of Island Town are about to form a posse.. get themselves armed up. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if Jack didn't find that horse of yours and start leading the charge in a big white hat." Sawyer said. I laughed.

"The guns. This is all het play to get her hands on the guns. Locke… you need to go an tell him that they're coming" Kate said to Sawyer.

"I need to tell him?" Saywer laughed.

"Sawyer, please" she begged and she ran toward Jack.

"You didn't lose your voice, did you?" Sawyer asked. I shook my head.

_They knocked me out, and I don't remember English talking._

Sawyer read it. "Right, well I have to go to Locke. See you later" He stood up and walked away. The whole day I couldn't do anything than practice English, again. I looked like a child who learnt English for the first time. Luckily Charlie helped me.

"You all everybody" he started. "You all everybody. Acting like it's the stupid people. Wearing the expensive clothes. Come on. Repeat" he said and started playing guitar.

_You all, everybody  
You all, everybody  
Acting like it's the stupid people  
Wearing the expensive clothes  
You all, everybody  
You all, everybody  
You all, everybody_

It was stupid to sing his song, just to remember English again. We sang a lot of songs and English started to come up again. I could say a few words again.

Suddenly we heard the sound of 3 bullets being fired. Sawyer walked into camp in the dark. I walked toward Jack.

"You gave him the guns?" Jack asked Locke. Locke looked shocked.

"No, I hid them." He said.

"That's right, Jack. He's as stupid as you are. You were so busy worrying about each other you never even saw me coming, did you? How about you listen up because I'm only going to say this once." Sawyer said. I was scared. I didn't know why.

You took my stuff. While I was off trying to get us help… get us rescued. You found my stash and you took it, divvied it up, my shaving cream, my batteries, even my beer. And then something else happened, you decided these two boys here were going to tell you what to do and when to do it. Well, I'm done taking orders." Sawyer continued. His speech makes me angry and a little bit scared. Charlie stood next to me.

"And I don't want my stuff back. The shaving cream don't matter. Batteries don't matter. The only thing that matters now are guns. And if you want one you're going to have to come to me to get it!" Sawyer looked at Sayid and I grabbed Charlie's hand.

"Oh, you want to torture me, don't you? Show everybody how civilized you are. Go ahead, but I'll die before I give them back. And then you'll really be screwed, won't you? New sheriff in town, boys! You all best get used to it." He finished and walked to his tent.

I watched Sawyer from a distance. He was talking to Kate and she was really mad at him.

"You want people to hate you" she finished and walked away. I sighed, I hoped my English was back again. I stood up and walked toward Sawyer.

"Let me guess, you want your gun back" Sawyer smiled. His smiled distracted me for a while.

"No, you can keep your stupid guns. You used the fact that I couldn't speak English. You knew I knew your plan. You knew I would go to Jack. You used me." I yelled. Sawyer didn't response.

"You know what's worse." Sawyer looked up

"Tell me, Sweetheart" he said.

"I thought we were friends, but you don't want to have friends, do you? " I walked away, but I turned around once "Don't sweetheart me.." I walked away.

The next morning I was collecting fruit when I saw Sayid and Danielle walking through the jungle. I guessed they didn't see me. I followed them

"We need to keep moving" Danielle said.

"Sayid wait, I'm coming with you" Danielle and Sayid turned around.

"I don't even know where we are going to" Sayid said.

"Fine, you can come, but we need to keep moving" Danielle whispered. "We're here" Danielle stopped moving. I looked around

"Where exactly is here?" I asked.

"Help me! Hey, somebody here!" I heard a voice screaming. Sayid took off toward the voice.

"Wait" Danielle said.

"Don't believe a word he says" Danielle warned us. "He's one of them" I looked up. A guy hang from a tree in a net trap, probably Danielle's trap.

"I have no idea what she's talking about. She crazy" he said.

"Tell me about it" I whispered to him. I saw a little smile on his face.

"How long has he been up there?"Sayid asked Danielle.

"Since last night. Please, just cut me down. My name is Henry Gale. I'm from Minnesota. Please." He begged.

"He's lying" Danielle said with a cold voice. I grabbed Sayid knife and cut him down.

"Thank you" Henry said.

Danielle prepared her cross bow

"No!" Henry ran away. Danielle shot Henry in the shoulder. I ran to him.

"You could have killed him" I said angry.

"If I wanted to kill him, I killed him." Daniel said. Sayid walked to Henry too and Sayid carried Henry to camp.

We brought him to the Hatch.

"Danielle is crazy" I said.

"Maybe she is, maybe she isn't" Sayid replied.

"Maybe she isn't? She shot a man in the shoulder with no doubt." When we arrived at the Hatch I woke John.

"John. John wake up" John woke up.

"What?" he asked.

"Come out here" I said.

Locke looked at Henry, he still had the arrow in his shoulder and he was in pain.

"Minnesota, huh?" Locke asked.

"That's the question, isn't it" Sayid answered. Jack entered

"What the hell's going here?" he said a little annoyed.

"Rousseau trapped him in the jungle. She believes he's and Other" Sayid answered.

"An Other what?" Henry said confused.

"You shot him with an arrow" Jack asked me.

"Hey! Don't looked at me, I don't have a bow" I said.

"We should let Jack treat him first, then we'll get our answers." Locke said.

"Wait, you going to pull that thing out of him?" I asked and Jack nodded.

"Okay, I don't want to see that, I'm going. Bye" I walked away.

I closed the Hatch door behind me. I walked back to the beach and saw Sawyer and Hurley. I ran to them.

"This is how people get killed in scary movies." Hurley said.

"If this was a scary movie I'd be with a hot chick not you, Barbar." Sawyer replied.

"It's Babar" Hurley said, I knew he didn't like the nicknames Sawyer gave him.

"How about you shut up, Hammo? Or your ranch disorder's going to be the new lead item on the coconut internet"

I hated to say is, but Sawyer was really funny.

"Fine, go ahead. Tell everyone the fat guy's been hiding ranch dressing. The fat guy likes to eat. Yeah I'm fat. Fat, fat, fat, fat, fat. At least people like me. You know what? Find the damn frog by yourself." Hurley said.

"Wait, this all is about a frog?" I asked laughing. Hurley walked away.

"Hurley, wait, wait. Hey, Hurley! Look man, I'm sorry, alright. This frog is killing me. You've got to help me out, please." I laughed

"Sawyer said sorry? Wow, that's a miracle." I heard the frog Sawyer was talking about. Hurley came back and smiled to me

"It's a miracle yes." We walked through the jungle.

"There it is" Hurley ran toward it, but he tripped and fell. It looked funny.

Sawyer caught the frog. "Gotcha"

Hurley still laid on the ground "Dude, nice catch" he said. I helped Hurley stand up.

"Well, you're a happy, little fella, ain't ya?" Sawyer said to the frog

"I have an idea. Why don't Tiffany and I take him, far from here. 2 beaches away? Then maybe he'll find a Mrs. Tree Frog. That way he won't keep you up anymore, and everyone's happy" Hurley suggested. I knew Sawyer was going to do something terrible with the frog

"Sawyer give him to me" I said.

"Yeah, that's one idea. Here's another" Sawyer squished the frog in his hand. "I hear with a little ranch they taste just like chicken" Sawyer gave the frog to Hurley and left.

"Dude" Hurley said.

"Gross" I finished him.

I went back to the Hatch where I heard screaming.

"Sayid! Sayid!" I recognized Jack's voice.

"Jack" Locke said calmly.

"Open it. Open it now, John!" Jack said to Locke.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Sayid is torturing Henry" Jack said while looking at Locke. "And Mr. Locke won't open the door.


	21. Chapter 21

**Yay! Another Chapter :) haha, I wrote a couple of chapters on my holiday. **

* * *

Jack pushed Locke against the wall.

"Open that damn door, you understand me! You open it now!" but Locke refused to open the door

"Jack! Jack!" I yelled but Jack didn't response. I heard the sound of the alarm and walked away.

"Don't, Tiffany. Don't" I walked back.

"But…." Jack looked at me.

"Don't" he repeated.

I heard the alarm changed. I meant the timer was under 1 minute.

"Jack! I can help" I said. Locke looked at me

"Don't" he said.

"First let John go" Jack let him go and Locke ran to the computer. Jack looked at me.

"Well…" I sighed.

"He's going to kill me." I walked to the vault and opened it.

Jack looked confused, but he opened the door to the armory and wrestles Sayid out. I heard a weird sound and ran to the computer.

"John is everything okay?" I looked at the timer. There were weird symbols in black and red on it. Locke hit execute and the timer reset.

"He's lying! He's lying!" Sayid kept screaming.

"That's enough!" I yelled at them.

"Sayid leave.. Jack let him go" Jack closed the door and left Henry alone, before the door was closed I saw Henry looked at me.

I rubbed my eyes. Locke came back. Jack and he looked at me

"What?" I asked.

"How did you know the code?" Locke asked.

"Why you wanna know?" I asked. Jack walked to me.

"You opened the vault, without Locke telling you the code?" he said. I nodded

"Yup" I smiled.

"How?" Locke asked again.

"Simple, there are three numbers to open the vault. 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42." I said.

"I still don't understand?" Jack said.

"Damn.. 15 is the third number from left, so 15 right" I continued.

"I thought no one would know that" Locke said.

"I'm not finished, yet. Second, 42 minus 23 equals 19, so 19 left. Last 4 plus 8 equals 12, last is left 12. Than you have the code" I finished.

"I…." Locke started

"Maybe you shouldn't use the numbers" I finished him. Locke nodded. I rubbed my eyes again.

"Are you okay?" Jack said. I nodded

"a little tired, that's all." I said.

"Maybe you should lie down for a minute." Jack adviced.

"No, it's okay." I replied.

"I strongly advise you to lie down." I smiled

"What, you are my doctor now?" I shook his head and carried me to the bed.

"Hey, put me down." I yelled.

He put me down on the bed.

"Now sleep." He said.

"Woof Woof" I replied and closed my eyes. A few minutes later I woke up, because of the alarm.

"Jack, the alarm!" I was too lazy to get out of bed. "Locke, the alarm!" No response. "Fine, I'll go" I stood up, no one was in the Hatch. "Great, Tiffany, you have to sleep. Tiffany do this, Tiffany do that" I entered the code and pressed execute.

"Hello? I someone there" I heard Henry calling.

"It's Tiffany. Everyone is gone" I said back.

"I have to, you know." Really, why when I am here.

"Wait you won't run right? Promise" I said.

"Promise" I tried to open the vault. "Locke changed the code, sorry I can't open it" I said. I thought about Locke code system.

"That's it!" right 17, my age. Left 22, Boone's age. Now what is Locke's age?

I figured out how to open the vault, again..

"Seriously, Locke should pick more difficult codes" I smiled when I opened the door. "Damn, Sayid hit you bad."

Henry looked at me. "Yeah" he said. Henry's face looked really bad. He looked at me.

"You don't believe me either, do you?" he asked.

I laughed. "I don't know, I guess I have this believe issues. I lie too much myself." Henry laughed.

"Why do you wanna talk to me?" he asked.

"I don't know.. Maybe I'm just lonely right now. I mean everyone is gone." I answered.

"You can sit right here. I won't bite" he smiled. I felt bad for him, he was a prisoner and we didn't know if he was one of them.

"No, I have to leave if Jack is coming; He can't know I talk to you" I heard a sound. "That must be Jack. See you later" Henry waved as I closed the door.

That night I slept at the Hatch. I didn't sleep that nice, every 108 minutes an alarm and then me or Jack as to enter the code. Locke entered when I knew it was in the middle of the night. Jack was still asleep.

"Jack" Locke said twice.

"What's going on" A sleepy Jack said.

"Baby's got a fever" Locke replied. I heard the alarm going off, again.

"Got it" I said and walked away. I didn't hear what they were saying but Jack asked me if I wanted to come with him to the Beach. And that's what I did.

We didn't run to the Beach, Jack didn't see the point of that. The baby just had a fever, that's all.

"How are you, by the way. I know you will always say _I'm fine, _but I saw you sitting at Boone's grave a few days ago" He said.

"Jack, I'm fine. Why is sitting at someone's grave a bad thing" I asked.

"Sitting at someone's grave isn't bad at all, Tiffany." I looked at him. He hugged me.

"I care about you." He said.

I didn't know why, but I started crying.

"I miss him, Jack. I miss him." I cried.

"I know" He said while hugging me. We stood there for five minutes before he said we had to walk further. I looked at him with tears in my eyes.

He swept them away. "Let's go"

We arrived at the beach and Jack immediately went to Claire. Sawyer came to me.

"You never sleep the full night at the Hatch, do you?" I tried to smile.

"You cried?" he asked worried. I swept the last tear away.

"It's nothing, James" I could see he didn't believe me, I didn't blame him. I walked away, but he grabbed my arm

"Tell me the truth, Sunshine" he said. He turned me around.

"It's Jack's fault, he brought the subject _Boone_ up" I sighed.

"The son of a bitch…" he paused for a minute. "Well, you finally cried about him. That's a good sign, Sweetcheeks" he said.

I smiled. "Finally, right" Sawyer looked at me.

"Why don't you stay here, at my tent. Only for tonight?" he asked. I thought about it.

"Okay than."

The next morning Sawyer was already reading his book when I woke up.

"I need a gun" I heard Kate saying to him from outside. I knew Kate would be pissed off if I go outside. A part of me wanted to, and a part of me didn't want to.

"Well, Thelma, seeing as I got all the guns, I do get to ask why" Sawyer replied to Kate. I was really hungry and decided to go outside.

"Morning, Kate" I said, I had to laugh when I saw her face. "See you later Sawyer" I said and Sawyer nodded at me. I saw

"You and Sawyer, right?" Hurley asked. I looked back.

"Wait, what? No never."

"He likes you" Hurley said. I looked at him.

"I know, but he likes me in a friend way, come on Hurley, I'm 17 and he is 35. And by the way, after Boone I don't really want another boyfriend on this island. When I have a boyfriend, the always leave me or they die." I said.

Nothing really happened the days after that. When I finally woke up it was I saw Rose and Bernard storing some Dharma food on a shelf. It was a hot morning and the midday was going to be even hotter. I opened my case and grabbed my bikini. The last time I wore these Boone still lived. I changed my clothes and went outside my tent. I decided not to wear the bikini.

I went to the shelf were all the food was.

"Good morning" I said to Rose.

"Good morning yourself" she smiled.

"What's Bernard up to? I asked. Rose looked at her husband.

"Sweetie, I don't know. He want to make a big S.O.S sign or something." I laughed.

"He still thinks we going to be rescued?"

Bernard asked me if I wanted to help, but I didn't see the point in making a sign, so I said no. I was planning on talking to Henry again. I saw a black smoke thing when I walked to the Hatch and when I arrived at the Hatch the alarm was going. Jack ran to the computer and a few seconds later it stopped.

"Locke is going crazy" he smiled when he walked back. I followed him.

"Did he eat?" Jack asked Ana Lucia.

"No, It's 2 days now. No food. No water. Nothing to say." She answered him.

"What's going on?" I didn't go to the hatch in a few days.

"He is an Other." Jack pointed at the door. "I'm tired of waiting" he said and went into the armory. He talked to Henry a while, but Henry was only looking at me.

"They'll never give you Walt" Henry said. I walked to Jack.

"Can I talk to him? Alone.." Jack shook his head.

"Sorry, I'm not going to risk anything."

I sighed and pushed Jack away. "Don't treat me like a child."

I closed the door.

Henry looked at me, he didn't say a word. I stood there for a minute when he opened his mouth, but then he closed it again.

"What did you want to say?" I asked him. He shook his head

"Anything I would say…." I walked toward him and sat down next to him. "Everything I say, you will tell Jack and your other friends."

I shook my head "Why would I do that?"

He looked at me "Why wouldn't you?"

I smiled. "First of all, they still treat me like a child while they didn't do that with Walt. Of course you know Walt." Awkward silence followed after I said that.

"They put you in here to convince me to give Walt back?" he said angrily.

"No, no, no. Of course not. I wanted to be in here. I feel like you're the only one I really can talk with."

Jack entered the armory

"I hear you've lost your appetite" Henry didn't respond.

"Tiffany, go out" Jack said.

"But I wasn't done talking to him" I didn't looked at Jack while I said that.

"Yes you are, now leave" I closed my eyes for a moment.

"You're not my dad" I said and walked away.

Charlie walked by as I walked through the jungle.

"Did that Henry guy tell you something?" I shook my head

"Didn't really have the chance to talk to him"

"Can I ask you something, Charlie?" He nodded

"Go ahead" His accent made me smile, I really cared about Charlie. You know… since Boone died.

"What's going on… I mean with us? Is there even an us?" Charlie threw a little stick away.

"I don't know. Don't get me wrong, I really like you, but I also like Claire." His answer disappointed me.

We arrived at the beach. Charlie immediately went to Claire and her baby. I saw Kate trying to pry a mussel or some type of shellfish from a rock. Sawyer was with her. I walked toward them.

"Ah, that's how it's done. Aw, well look at you. That's like four in the last half hour. Let me call the Guinness Book" Sawyer said to Kate when the mussel came free. I smiled, but Kate didn't like what he said.

"You want help or not? Because I've got better things to do with my time" she said.

"Oh happy day, here comes Dr. Giggles" Sawyer said when Jack approached. I laughed.

"Hey" Jack said.

"Hey, yourself" Sawyer replied.

"I'm going back out into the jungle to talk to our friend with the beard, see if we can make a trade." Jack said.

Sawyer smiled. "Ah, the old prisoner exchange. And you're inviting me along because you want a gun, huh?" Jack shook his head

"I'm not inviting you; I'm inviting Kate. And I've already got a gun, but thanks for offering." I laughed

"How the hell did you get a gun?" I asked. Jack looked at me

"Does it matter, you're not going" Kate stood up.

"I'll get my things." And she walked away with Jack.

Sawyer looked at a mussel.

"Can you help me?" he smiled. I nodded

"Don't expect four mussels in a half hour" I answered and I tried to pry the mussel.

"You're even worse than Kate" Sawyer said

"Here let me help you. Even together I didn't work, we both laughed.

"We need Kate" I laughed. I grabbed the stuff and we walked back to camp.

I looked around and decided to walk to Locke. Rose was sitting next to him.

"Mind if I join you?" I said.

"Of course Sweetheart" Rose said. I sat down next to Locke.

"So, what are you doing here, John?" I asked. "Can't remember the last time I saw you out of that hatch" We laughed.

"I'm done with the hatch" he said.

"Oh, now you're just frustrated. You'll be out of that splint and running around the island again in no time." Rose said.

"And yet, Jack said it would be at least 4 weeks" Locke replied. Rose shook her head

"But, honey, you, Tiffany and I know it's not going to take that long" I smiled.

Locke went back to the hatch. It went dark. I walked back to my tent, Jack and Kate weren't back, yet. I saw Hurley making hand shadow puppets for Libby. They were kind of dating right now. I felt happy for them. I remember when Boone and I spent our first night together. I smiled and a tear rolled down my cheek.

"What's wrong?" Claire asked when she walked toward me. I wept my tear away.

"Just thought of…. You know. Boone" Claire nodded

"Right." We walked to her tent. Aaron was awake.

"You want to hold him?" she asked.

"I'm not good with kids" I said.

"Come on, you can do it" she gave Aaron to me. Aaron smiled at me. Charlie walked by.

"What is Aaron doing up so late?" He took Aaron from me.

"Excuse me!" I said.

* * *

**Well, this was Chapter 21. I hope you enjoyed it! Tomorrow I will add Chapter 22 :) Bye!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I couldn't wait with uploading Chapre 22 :$. Gheghe! **

* * *

Charlie looked at me. The way he looked at me made me feel weird. Although, it was not the way he looked at me, it was more that he looked at me. I never thought I would say this after Boone died, but I think I might fall in love with this guy. Claire and Charlie weren't paying attention at me, they were fighting about Aaron again.

"I come back later" I said and looked at Charlie once, then I walked away. I needed to think about it. The chance I might get into a relationship with Charlie was zero, he liked Claire. Of course we kissed, but that was when I was confused, it was when Boone just died. I felt wrong to be in love with Charlie.

"Watch out, little princes" I didn't mention were I was walking and bumped into Sawyer. I smiled.

"Sorry" I said. I said it, but didn't mean it. Sawyer looked at me.

"Are you okay, Tiffany? You seemed to be a little off." He said worried.

"It's just…." I paused and looked at Claire and Charlie. A moment I felt jealous. "It's just…" I started, but again I didn't finished my sense. Sawyer laughed.

"A little bit in love again, ain't you?" he asked. I nodded.

"I guess" I looked at Sawyer "Isn't it weird? I mean, It's just a month since Boone died." Sawyer smiled

"That's why I never been in love." He walked away, I watched him and again my eyes were going to Charlie. This time he looked back and waved. I waved back and smiled.

When I went to the Hatch I saw Jack and Kate. They dragged someone. I looked at him. It was Michael! I couldn't believe it. He was back! I helped Kate and Jack dragging him to the Hatch.

"Michael. Michael" Jack said to Michael. He still was unconscious.

"So, it worked?" Locke asked while he was entering the room. Jack didn't understand what he was talking about.

"Your deal, the trade. If they gave us Michael…." Locke continued.

"They didn't give us anything" Jack interrupted him.

"So, it was just coincidence that he came wandering out?" I asked Jack, but he shook his head.

"I was shouting; he heard my voice." Jack answered me. I didn't really pay attention at me. He was too busy with Michael.

It was quiet for a moment. Suddenly Kate entered and Jack had full attention to her. Of course he did. He liked her, and so did Sawyer. It was kinda funny, the whole triangle-thing. Jack stood up and walked to Ana Lucia. She was hurt.

"My fault" Locke said. "I left the tap on in the bathroom sink and Ana wiped out and hit her head on the bathroom counter. And I'm sorry, again."

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Ana said to Locke.

A part of me didn't believe what they were saying. Something said it was Henry who did this to Ana Lucia. I didn't have much time to think about it. Kate shouted for Jack. Michael was waking up

Jack walked to Michael. I didn't want to follow him immediately, it would be weird if I followed him like I'm his dog or something, so I waited for them to walk back, but they didn't, so I decided to walk to them. Michael probably found the Others, because he was talking about people he followed.

"Yeah, his people, the Others. I followed him back to is camp. They live in tents, canvas tents en teepees. They eat dried fish. They're worse off than we are." Michael said.

"How many of them were there?" Kate asked. Michael thought about it.

"I counted 22" he answered her.

"And the boat?" Jack asked.

"I didn't see it" Michael said when he shook his head.

"Did you see Walt?" I asked. Everyone was quiet, I guessed I asked the question no one dare to asked.

"No. But he's there." Michael looked at me.

I heard enough, they only talked about them, most of the things I already knew, because Henry told me. Jack and Locke were talking when they entered the room I was in. Locke started getting a pack together.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To get our guns back from Sawyer" Locke answered.

"We're going to need you and you help convince him" Jack looked at me and at Kate. Kate nodded, but I wasn't sure if Sawyer would give us the guns.

Sawyer was reading the Bad Twin manuscript I gave him, when we walked to him.

"Sawyer, put the book down" Jack said.

"It's not a book, it's a manuscript" he looked at me "I'm about the first and only gy to find out who done it. I think I've got it figured out. Cool your damn jets and walk around the coconut trees. I've got like ten pages left"

Jack grabbed the manuscript and dropped into the fire near Sawyer. I immediately pulled the manuscript out of the fire.

"You can also ask nicely, Jack" I said.

"Yeah, what's your problem, Doc?" Sawyer asked angrily.

"It's time to give us the guns back" Jack said. I didn't like the way he started this conversation.

"You burn the ending of my book and now you want…"

"Where are they, James" Locke said. I laughed a little when Locke said James.

"Sorry, I don't want to be involved in this, I'm leaving" I said and when I was about to walk away, Sawyer stopped me.

"Wait a second, little princes." He said. "You can have your gun, if you want"

I shook my head.

"I don't want it anymore" and I walked away.

"Son of a bitch" I heard Sawyer saying behind me and they all run into the jungle. I hesitated, but run after them.

"That girl took my gun" Sawyer said while he was running.

"Who?" I asked.

"Ana Lucia"

We ran as fast as we could, but when we arrived at the Hatch. Suddenly Michael stumbled out of the door.

"He shot me" Michael said. "He's gone. He ran out"

Eko walked by.

"Let me help you" he said and Jack and Eko dragged Michael back into the Hatch. I followed them.

"She's dead" Kate said. I walked to her and saw she meant Ana Lucia. I couldn't believe it. Henry actually shot three of our people. Ana Lucia, Michael and Libby. Suddenly Libby coughed blood all over Sawyer and cried out in pain. Sawyer laid Libby on a bed.

"She's in shock. Alright, we've got to keep pressure on this" Jack said and I kept pressure on her wound. When Jack walked into the kitchen. I heard Locke and Eko were going to find his trail together. I hope they would find it, but I knew Henry, he wouldn't left a trail.

"Jack!" I shouted. "Jack! Someone has to find Hurley." Jack entered.

"Why, Hurley?" he asked. I looked at him with a sad face.

"They were having their first date today." I said. Jack nodded and walked away to get Kate.

Not much later Sawyer entered with the stash of heroine. Hurley followed him. HE looked at Libby and tried not to cry. The bleeding stopped, so I didn't have to pressure it anymore.

"Can I talk to her?" Hurley asked. Jack nodded and left the room. I stayed with Hurley.

"Hey, it's Hurley. Hugo. I'm sorry I forgot the blankets. I'm sorry I forgot the blankets." Libby opened her eyes and struggled to say something.

"Michael" she said. I looked at Michael.

"Michael is okay. He made it, Libby. It's alright.

Libby gasped for air and died. I closed her eyelids. Behind me Hurley started to cry. Kate cried and Sawyer comforted her. I heard the time alarm started sounding.

I looked at Ana's and Libby's bodies, they were covered with blankets. I couldn't look away. Jack entered and he walked to Michael.

"We should talk" he said. I looked at them. They wouldn't let me come anyway. Michael looked at me.

"How many?" Jack asked.

"Rifles and pistols? 11 total." Sawyer answered him.

"That's it?" Jack replied.

Sawyer nodded . I knew they took 5 of them right off us. Not much later Sawyer said the same to Jack. Michael wanted to leave in the middle of the night tomorrow. Just the 6 of us. Jack wanted to go with more, but they would hear us coming. Michael was sure we could handle it with just the 6 of us.

"They're dead!" Hurley said angrily. "Ana Lucia and Libby are dead. I mean, we haven't even buried them yet." I knew Hurley was right and I looked at Jack, who was thinking.

"Me and you will wake Libby, okay." Jack said to Hurley and he asked Kate and Sawyer if they would take Ana Lucia. They got the bodies and started to carry them out of the Hatch. I looked back and saw Michael staring at the pool of Libby's blood on the floor.

After we brought them to the beach Jack went back to check on Michael. But not much later he came back with Michael. I was staring at the tent where Claire and Charlie stood.

"Oh my God! Michael is back." Claire shouted. Sun looked up and saw Michael too. She said something to Jin and then he ran over and hugged Michael. I walked toward them slowly. Sun looked over and noticed Kate and Hurley were digging graves.

"Who?" she asked me.

"Ana Lucia and Libby" I answered.

Jin said something Korean and Sun translated it "What happened to them?"

"They were murdered" Michael said.

If I wanted to go with them I would need a gun, so I set off and walked to Sawyer's tent. Sawyer and Jack were already there and they were getting the guns. Sawyer pulled a bottle of booze out of his stash.

"What do you say, Doc?" Sawyer asked. Jack didn't respond and went back to collecting the guns. "Here I was thinking the Irish drink when somebody dies" and he took a drink.

"I'm not Irish" Jack and I said together.

"Neither am I. So what happened out there in the jungle?" Sawyer asked.

"Excatly what he said happened. He found their camp…." Jack said.

Sawyer looked at Kate. "I ain't talking about Mike. You and Freckles, beforeyou found him you all were gone all night."

"We were caught in a net." Jack said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sawyer asked.

"It means we got caught in a net" Jack said while looking at me. I tried to put bullets in my gun.

"Is that what they're calling it these days?" Sawyer said. I knew Jack didn't mean what Sawyer thought he meant.

Jack exited the tent and he saw Sayid coming. Sayid was surprised Henry was gone and asked us who was going after him. I told him we were, Hurley, Jack, Sawyer, Michael, Kate and I. Sayid decided he wanted to come with us, but Jack told him Michael didn't want to .

"It's Michael's call. He knows where we're going" Jack said.

"So, you take a seventeen-year-old girl with you, but not a trained soldier." Sayid said.

"It's Michael's call" I repeated Jack.

"It's not his call, Tiffany. It's ours." Sayid replied.

"Welcome aboard" Jack said when he handed Sayid a gun.

When Michael heard we told Sayid he was angry. He immediately went to Sayid to say he wasn't welcome. Michael was going crazy about the fact that Sayid wanted to join us. I let them arguing for a moment en walked away.

Charlie walked by with his arms full of Mary statues. He walked to the ocean and threw them into it. He looked around and saw me and he saw Locke. We both were watching Charlie. I walked to him.

"I'm proud of you" I said. Charlie smiled and gave me a Mary statue.

"Go ahead" he said and I threw the statue in the ocean. We laughed.

"Charlie?" I asked and he looked up. "Michael asked me if I wanted to join the little army. We're going to the Others."

"Good luck with that, We don't even know where they are" he said.

"Michael knows, he found them" I looked at the sand. Charlie didn't say anything.

I changed subjects. "We're going to burry Ana Lucia and Libby by sunset." "What happened?" he asked.

"They were murdered by Henry." I said.

* * *

**So, now I'm gonna write chapters again and will upload 23 tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Yaaaay! I start writing Season 3! **

* * *

Charlie and I walked to the graveyard. I was afraid what I would do if I saw the grave of Boone again. Charlie walked to Claire when he saw her and I went to Jack and Sayid.

"I think Michael has been compromised" Sayid said and Jack stopped. "Let's keep walking, Jack"

"What do you mean _compromised?_" I asked.

"His actions are not those of a man who is telling the truth" Sayid answered.

"Why would he lie to us?" Jack asked.

"Because I believe a father would do anything for his son. Because I believe Michael may have freed Henry. And because I believe he is leading you into a trap."

Jack wanted to talk to Michael, but Sayid told him not to. He had to continue to believe he was in control.

Everyone gathered around for the funeral service.

"Ana Lucia Cortez was…. before we crashed she was a police officer. I don't think it was easy for her being here. But I think she did the best she could. She was a woman of few words, and I'm going to follow her example. Rest in peace, Ana." Jack said about Ana.

"Libby was…she was… she…. Libby was a psychologist, or psychiatrist, one of those. Either way, she probably helped a lot of people. She helped me. She was my friend. It's not fair that this happened to her. It's not... Goodbye, Libby." Hurley said about Libby. "I'm going with you" he said after his speech to Michael.

Claire took Charlie's hand and again I was really jealous. Suddenly Sun said something.

"Boat! Boat!" she said.

"Are we rescued?" Charlie asked when he let go of Claire's hand and went toward the shore.

"Saved?" the guy in the redshirt said.

"Perhaps it's them" Sayid said.

Jack, Sayid and Sawyer swam out toward the boat while the folks on the beach yelled and looked on. I looked at the boat. _Elizabeth _was written on it.

"It's Desmond" I said. I knew this boat. Desmond and I sailed to Australia were he dropped me and went further by himself.

"You know this boat" Charlie asked. And I nodded.

"If it's Desmond's, why did I hear gunshots?" Kate asked?

It was true, we heard gunshots. I shook my head. The last time I saw Desmond on that boat he didn't have a gun. Of course, he had a gun now. He took it from the Hatch when he left.

After we waited for a few minutes they came back with Desmond, he was drunk. Everybody started asking questions about the boat, but Jack only told them that Desmond was back.

I didn't understand why he came back, when he had a sailboat. He could be home by now. I walked to Desmond. He sat near a fire, drinking.

"Why did you come back?" I asked. Desmond laughed.

"Do you think I did it on purpose? I was sailing for two and half weeks, bearing due West and making 9 knots. I should have been in Fiji in less than a week. But the first piece of land I saw wasn't Fiji, was it? No. No, it was here, this, this island. And you know why? Because this is it. This is all there is left. This ocean and this place here. We are stuck in a bloody snow globe! There's no outside world! There's no escape! So, just go away, huh. Let me drink."

I stood up.

"Are you still pushing it?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're still pushing it" I said.

I saw Jack and Sayid were talking to each other and I walked toward them. Sayid wanted to take the boat from Desmond to go ashore to scout the Others. After that he will start a fire and we will come meet him and we will go in together.

"This time they will know that we are coming" Sayid ended the conversation.

I started packing and Jack gave Michael a gun and tried to give Hurley one, but Hurley refused it. He was not even going to kill someone. Sawyer thought it was the point of this whole expedition, but I reminds him that the only thing we want is to get Walt back, and maybe a few other survivors.

We walked through the jungle when Sawyer saw a doll and started to reach for it, but Kate stopped him.

"Don't even think about it. It's a trap, a net. Rousseau's got them all over the island." she said.

"How the hell would you know that?" Sawyer asked back.

"I tripped on one with Jack. We ended up, never mind" she answered and Sawyer chuckles. "What?"

"When the Doc told me you all go caught in a net I thought he meant, uh…. Something else" Sawyer said and I started laughing. They both looked at me

"What?" I asked and walked further when they stopped for a moment and looked at me.

We heard something, probably a bird, but I heard this bird before, it was saying Hurley. Hurley also noticed it. When it flew over Michael tried to shoot it, but his gun didn't fire. He looked at Jack.

"Sorry, man. I guess I forgot to load that one. Want to give me the mag?" Jack said. I knew he didn't forget it. He was afraid Michael would shoot us if it was true what Sayid told us.

It was the third time I noticed we were followed. I walked toward Jack and told him what I saw. He had seen it too, so I knew I wasn't crazy.

When we walked further Sawyer was saying what he thought the Others were. He thought they were aliens made of prosthetic. I didn't even know what that was. Suddenly he started to shoot. Sawyer hit a guy and another ran away. Sawyer and Kate ran away, but Jack stopped them.

"They've already been warned." Jack said. He looked at Michael "Why don't you tell them, Michael"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Michael kept saying.

"Don't lie to us, tell them the truth!" I yelled at him.

"They gave me a list. It had your name on it. I had to bring all of you back, or they said I'd never see my son again!" Michael said.

Kate stepped forward. "You let Henry go?" she asked and Michael nodded.

"Did you kill them? Ana Lucia and Libby? Did you?" Hurley asked. I already knew Henry didn't kill them and the only one who could was Michael at that moment.

"I had to man. I, God, I couldn't find any other way. And Libby was a mistake. I, I didn't have time to think.

I was so angry and I stepped forward. I looked Michael in his eyes. And right after that I slapped him.

"You don't even deserve to be his dad!" I yelled at him and started to walk back and Hurley followed me.

"You can't go back!" Jack said. "It's too late to go back now. We already caught them following us once. If they don't believe that we trust Michael, they'll kill us all. But you have to know that I would never bring you out here if I didn't have a plan.

Jack explained his plan and we kept walking toward the Other's camp. I saw something and ran to Jack. We discovered a huge pile of canisters, each with a notebook in it, piled on the ground. Kate inspected them.

"What are they?" Hurley asked. Kate opened a notebook and saw everything was handwritten. I opened another and again, handwritten. I read it. _0400: S.R moves ping-pong table again. 0415: takes a shower. _

"What is this" I said to myself.

Sawyer spotted something in the distance. "Hey, Doc, what did you say Sayid's signal's going to be when the coast is clear to hit that beach party?" he asked.

I looked at a column of black some. It was Sayid's signal, only we were walking the other way. I looked at Michael.

"Why aren't we going to the beach?" I asked.

"We are headed to the beach" Michael said.

"We're nowhere near the beach, Michael!" he made me really angry, I wanted to slap him again.

"Look, I had to" he said.

We heard whispers, then Sawyer got hit in the neck with a dart and fell to the ground convulsing. I started running and they followed me, but it was useless. I got hit with a dart and fell. The last thing I saw were Others. I fainted.

They dragged me to a place and made me kneel when we arrived. Mine hood is taken off, and I saw we all were gagged. I looked at a boat that arrived at the pier where we were. Henry Gale got out and he is obviously the one in charge. He walked to Jack. Tom has taken off his beard, because Kate told him we knew they are fake.

"Henry…." I mumbled through the gag" Henry took off my gag.

"Nice to see you again, Tiffany" he said, I smiled, but a part of me wanted to punch him. "I'm sorry they did this to you"

"No you're not" I mumbled.

"Alight, let's take care of business, shall we?" he said.

Suddenly the ground started shaking, there was a bright light and a strange sound. I wanted to cover my ears, but I couldn't. The pain, it was so intense that I fainted. Not much later I woke up and I could see how Michael took off in the boat I saw Hurley walk away when they put my hood back on.

I woke up. I didn't know where I was. I waked toward a door, but I bumped into glass.

"Jack! Jack!" I yelled."

From the other side of the wall I heard something.

"Kate! Kate, can you hear me?! Kate" It was Jack, he probably thought I was Kate. I walked to the wall.

"No, it's me Tiffany!" I yelled back.

"He can't hear you" A voice behind me said. I looked around A blonde woman stood on the other side of the glass.

"I can only hear him?" I asked and the woman nodded.

"I'm Juliet" she said. In her hand she held a sandwich. My stomach started making weird noises when I saw it. "This what we're going to do; You're going to sit over there, and I leave it."

"And what if I don't?" I asked.

"Then happens the same as Jack. You don't get food" she said calmly. I did what she asked and after she left I started eating like a wild animal.

"This is real good" I said when she came back. Juliet smiled.

"I made myself" she said.

When I finished eating we talked.

"You're much easier than Jack" she said. I laughed.

"Yeah, Jack can be stubborn sometimes." I smiled. Then a weird question crossed my mind. "What do you know about me?" I asked.

Juliet hesitated and walked away. I could hear her talk to someone.

"It's too early, we can't do it right now" the voice said. I could hear it was a man speaking.

"She asked what we know about her. If we want her to trust us, we have to say it now" Juliet said.

"You're talking full responsibility for this, understand me? If something happens, you're responsible. Not me" I closed my eyes and tried to remember the voice. I opened my eyes, I knew it…. It was Henry.

"Hey, let me out! Henry I know it's you. Let me out!" No one answered me.

A few minutes after I heard her talking to Henry Juliet came back. She had a file in her hand.

"What is that?" I asked.

"This is your whole life" she said.


	24. Chapter 24

"Prove it" I said. Juliet opened the file.

She read a page out loud, it was the part where I left home and spent my time in Australia. She named Patrick. She named the farm I worked on.

"And now you're here on this island" she finished.

I sat down on a table. I had to think about this for a moment. I gave myself five seconds and I looked up.

"I wanna talk to him" I said.

"Who?" she asked. I stood up and walked toward the glass.

"You know who I mean, Henry Gale, or I don't even know if that's his real name…"

Juliet walked away without saying a word. I heard her walking to the other room, where Jack was. I walked to the wall between us. I heard some noises.

"Which way out?" Jack asked.

"Don't do this, Jack. Don't, Don't" Juliet begged him

I knocked on the glass.

"Jack I am in here!" I yelled. "Jack!"

"Open it!" Jack yelled at Juliet. "Open it!" My door opened and I walked out. He putted a sharp piece of broken plate on Juliet's throat. He dragged her to a hatch-like door with a wheel lock.

"Jack, I don't think this is a good idea." I said.

"Open the door!" Jack yelled at Juliet.

"I can't! I swear I can't!" she yelled back.

I saw Henry appearing.

"She's telling the truth, Jack" he said, but Jack was so angry that he not even listened to Henry.

"I swear to god, I will kill her" Jack yelled.

"Okay. Have her open the door and she dies anyway. We all do" Henry said.

Jack pushed Juliet away and started to open the door. Juliet started running and Henry pulled me with him. We ran out to an door and he quickly closed it. He left Juliet and Jack together. I heard a creaking sound and I could hear a huge gush water pushed the door.

"We have to rescue them, Henry!" I said to Henry.

"If we opened this door, we all die" he said calmly. "Oh, and by the way. My name is Benjamin, Benjamin Linus." We waited until Ben knew the coast was clear.

"I'm afraid we have to move you" he said.

"First, I wanna talk to Jack" Ben nodded.

I walked to Jack's room and opened the door. He looked up and walked toward the glass.

"Can you hear me?" I asked, of course he could hear me.

"Yes, how are you?" he asked back.

"Fine, they're going to move me somewhere else. Ben said it's too dangerous for me in here." I faked a smiled, I didn't want to leave.

"Ben?"

"Uhh, Henry. His real name is Ben. He just told me, when he saved my life."

Juliet came into the room

"You have to go, it's a long way back to your camp" she said. They actually wanted me to leave this place? I said goodbye to Jack and walked with Juliet. Before she closed the door, Jack nodded to me and I smiled back.

They dropped me four beaches away. Ben told me I couldn't say anything about where they were. I didn't even know where they were. I walked to our beach and ended up at Charlie's and Eko's Church.

"You need to speak to the island" Charlie said when I came out the bushes.

Locke turned around and smiled. Charlie immediately hugged me, but h hugged me different. It wasn't the Charlie hug. It was more like a I-feel-guilty-hug.

Locke came back with a pen and a pad of paper. He wrote something down.

"I need your help? Since when do you need my help?" Charlie asked. Locke wrote something else on the paper.

"I need you to stand guard? Oh yeah, so you can talk to the island. Dangerous. Well, amusing as the mute game invariably is, you are aware, John, that I detest you, aren't you? You do remember repeatedly punching me in the face and accusing me of using heroin when I was not." Charlie said. I laughed.

I read Locke's paper again.

"sweat lodge?" I asked

"What the sodding hell is a sweat lodge?" Charlie asked.

We weren't allowed to came in. Charlie and I sat down and talked a little.

"I kissed her" he suddenly said. "Claire, I kissed her"

I looked away, I didn't want him to see I care. "So? You're dating?" I asked. And Charlie nodded. I sighed. "I'm happy for you"

"No you're not" he said. I stood up and was about to walk away, when I thought I heard Boone's voice.

"I was the sacrifice the island demanded." He said. I looked around.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"Sssht" I whispered.

"…. You are the only one who can save them" I heard Boone's voice again. I kneeled down and covered my ears.

"Go away" I begged. Charlie was sitting next to me

"Tiffany?!"

"There's nothing you can do for them. Not yet. First you have to clean up your own mess" Boone said. "No, Tiffany is fine. I miss her" I heard.

"I miss you too, Boone" I whispered and closed my eyes. A picture of Boone crossed my mind.

"They've got him. You don't have much time" Boone said.

Locke stumbled out of the sweat lodge, frightened. I still laid on the ground with my ears covered and eyes closed. Locke helped me stand up.

"I'm going to save Mr. Eko's life" Locke said.

I looked at Charlie and then at Locke. I ran away. Charlie followed me

"Tiffany! Wait" he yelled. Locke started to follow me too. They knew where I was going. There it was. Boone's grave. I sat down.

"You heard him too, don't you?" Locke came toward me. I nodded.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe because you still have a strong connection with him?" Those words made me feel more guilty that I liked Charlie. "He's still watching you." Locke said. I smiled and looked at his grave.

"Not one single day passed with me thinking about him" I said. Locke didn't say anything. I looked behind me. Charlie still stood there.

"I know you like him" Locke said.

"I don't want to like him….. It feels like cheating" I said. I knew Charlie could hear everything I said, but I didn't matter. He knew I liked him.

Locke stood up.

"I have to go now" he said and walked away. Charlie looked at me once and followed Locke. I didn't feel like going with them. I stayed at Boone's grave for a while. Next to him laid Shannon. I smiled

I stood up and ran after Locke an Charlie.

"Wait for me!" I yelled when I was almost there. We walked toward a cave. I looked around. Many animals died here, including human.

"I'm going in" Locke said and he covered himself in mud.

"Great, a suicide mission" I whispered. Locke heard me and smiled.

"See you later" he said.

He left me alone with Charlie, but we didn't say anything to each other. It was weird, being next to him when he knew I liked him and I knew he had a girlfriend. We waited in quiet. We heard some noise from the other end of the cave. Locke dragged Eko out to us.

"Is he okay?" Is he alive? Is he alright?" Charlie asked.

"He's alive" Locke answered.

The both dragged him back to camp. We walked for a few minutes when Locke started to laugh.

"I burned that bear pretty good. I don't think he's going to be coming after us." He said.

"Now that we've survived this suicide mission are you going to tell me what you saw?" Charlie asked.

"He saw Boone" I said. Charlie looked at me.

"Boone? What did he have to say for himself?" Charlie asked Locke.

"He told me I had to clean up my own mess" Locke answered.

"Well, dead as he may be, I agree with Boone." Charlie noticed that he didn't choose his words well. I started cry, quietly, but Charlie noticed me.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry Tiffany." He excused.

"Doesn't matter." I said.

"Wait, you heard him too right? Tiffany?" Charlie asked and I nodded my head lightly.

The rest of the time we were quiet. Back at the beach we laid Eko in a tent. We didn't say to anyone that we had found Eko. Not for days. I spent my days alone. Didn't want to talk to anyone. Didn't want to talk to Charlie, who didn't matter, because he had Claire now. Sometimes he looked at me.

I looked behind me and saw Sayid returned. They were telling him about Eko and he went into the tent. I looked at the ocean again and sighed.

"It's going to be dark soon, you have to come to the camp" Locke said. I shook my head.

"Don't want to." I said.

"Sooner or later you have to talk to him again." He said.

"Why? He didn't talk to me in 3 days. Why should I talked to him?" I replied.

"Fire! Fire!" I heard Charlie screaming.

Locke and I looked behind us, we saw Eko's tent in flames. We both ran toward it and started throwing sand on the flames. Charlie and Hurley went inside to get Eko. They brought to a tree.

"Lay him down…. Lay him down" Charlie said. He walked away to make sure the tent fire is being taken care of. Locke ran up to him.

"Where is Eko?" Locke asked Charlie. We turned around, but Eko was gone and nowhere in sight.

The next day they were all talking about how to get Jack, Kate and Sawyer back. I told him everything I knew, but it wasn't enough. I didn't know where the Others were.

"They just let you go?" Charlie asked me.

"Oh… now you're talking to me…. But yes, Ben, uhh… Henry, and I became friends in the Hatch. So he let me go." I said.

"Listen, I know you're angry at me for kissing and dating Claire. But at least you can help us" Charlie stood up and walked away.

I saw Locke, Sayid and Desmond talking and decided to walk toward them. When I arrived they were talking about the computer in the hatch.

"The computer in the hatch wasn't' only for pushing the button. I'm pretty sure…. It could be used to communicate with other stations." Desmons said.

"This is fascinating" Sayid said sarcastic "But you just told me the hatch exploded"

"One of them did" Locke said.

"So you want to try and communicate with the others?" I asked.

"Yup" Locke said.

Hurley and Charlie walked up.

"No luck, dudes. We looked everywhere. Eko's gone" Hulery said.

"There's no trail" Charlie said.

"Not that we, like, know what a trail looked like" Hurley said and I started to giggle.

Locke stood up "Sayid, pack your gear. We're going to that computer"

"Wait! What about Eko?" Charlie asked.

"We'll catch up to him. We're all going to the same place" Locke finished.

I packed my bag. I knew where they were going and I had to go with them. I would do everything to see or hear him again. They were going to the place where Boone got hurt and later died in the caves.

"You're not going" Charlie walked up.

"Yes I am" I said and walked away. He grabbed my hand.

"Listen, Locke told me where we're going. It's the plane where…."

"Boone died, I know" I finished him.

I was rude to Charlie, I knew, but I made it like that. I didn't blame him or Claire. It was just, my heart was broken again. I smiled. _Maybe I can write a song about this_ I thought.

"Hey everybody. We're heading out to the Pearl station. There's a computer there that might help us find our people. Anybody want to come along?" Locke said.

"Jack would go and do stuff alone. Or he'd take Sayid, Kate or Tiffany." Hurley said.

"Leave me out of this, Jack never wanted me to come. I just came" I laughed. Everybody laughed with me. Weird, it wasn't supposed to be funny.

"Yeah, well. I'm not Jack. The more the merrier" Locke smiled.

"I'll go" I heard a voice saying. I didn't knew this girl. She was with a guy, Paulo. And he was calling her Nikki.

We walked through the jungle. I was quiet as usual. Paula walked by me.

"You're Tiffany right?" he asked. I nodded. "Why are you coming with us, I mean. You're, like, seventeen? Little young for this."

I smiled. "I don't like sitting and waiting. I wanna do something" Before Paulo could say something else Nikki pulled him away

"Don't flirt with her. Boone was her boyfriend, remember?!" She whispered too loud. I shook my head and caught up with Locke.

I asked him why he knew Eko was going to the plane. He told me Eko's brother was in that plane and Eko might wanted to confess. I thought it was a little bit weird, confessing at a death body, but okay. If Eko wanted to do that.

"Let's take a break" Locke said and everybody put down their pack. Locke walked straight to a stream. I followed him.

"Hello, Eko!"

* * *

**I promise I will add another chapter before Thurseday! and after that I don't know when I will add a new chapter :( I go to the USA for ten months! :D**


	25. Chapter 25

I waited in the bushes, I couldn't see them, I could only hear them.

"Hey! Are you sure you are all right? We can stop for a bit and catch our breath." Locke said.

"I'm fine" Eko said he was fine, but I knew he wasn't.

"You're heading for the plane wreckage aren't you? Charlie heard you call out for your brother before you left the camp. Is that what you're doing out here, looking for Yemi?" Locke replied.

I heard some fight noises.

"Do not speak my brother's name again!" Eko yelled.

"What are you so afraid of, Eko?" Locke asked calmly. I jumped out of the bushes and pushed Eko away.

"Get off him!" I yelled and helped Locke up. "Are you okay, John?" Locke nodded.

"Let's go" he said.

Not later we arrived at the plane. I stopped for a moment, everybody went to the plane. Paulo and Nikki looked at me. Nikki whispered something and then they went down into the Pearl station. Locke said I had to go down too. I hated these narrow entrances, but I went inside. Nikki was watching a Pearl orientation film.

"I'm Dr. Mark Wickmund, and this is the Orientation Film for Station 5 of the DHARMA Initiative. Station 5, or, The Pearl, is a monitoring station where the activities of participant in DHARMA Initiative projects can be observed and recorded." The man on the film said.

When the film finished I looked at the TV's.

"All these TV's….." Nikki said and everybody looked at her, including me. "this guy says that there's 6 stations. Uh, here, check out." She rewind the film an played a section again.

"….is a monitoring station where activities of participants in the DHARMA Initiative projects can be observed and recorded"

Nikki walked to the TV's "Projects. More than one. So, maybe some of these TV's are connected to other hatches"

"Well, I'm suddenly feeling very stupid" Locke said. I knew what he meant.

Sayid tried to connect other incoming video signals to the working televisions.

"Anything yet?" he asked.

I shook my head "Nothing"

"What about now?" he asked again.

The video changed and showed a small room with reel-to-reel recorders and onter electronic equipment.

"Tiffany?"

"Yeah, I see something"

Suddenly a man entered the camera view.

"IEEEP" I yelled. Paulo laughed.

"What was that?" he asked.

The man was wearing a large black eye patch over his right eye and a DHARMA overalls, but the station logo can't be seen well. Nikki gasped. Theman on the video peered into the camera then slowly reaches up with his right hand and covered the lens. The video feed was then interrupted and static is displayed.

"I guess he'll be expecting us" Locke said.

We heard the siren of the monster outside the station. Locke climbed outside to see what is happening. He said the coast is clear, so we climbed outside too. Locke ran into the jungle and found Eko lying face down on the ground, not moving.

"Eko!" I yelled when I ran up.

Locke turned Eko over. Eko is still alive, but barely. I looked away. I didn't want to see him dying, not at the place where Boone died. Eko whispered something to Locke. I couldn't hear what he said. Eko breathes out his last breath. Locke closed his eyes.

"What did he say, John?" Sayid asked.

"He said, We're next." Locke repeated Eko's words.

Desmond covered up Eko's deceased body with a sheet. I picked up Eko's cross and gave to Locke who looked at it.

"What happened to him?" Nikki asked. Locke and I both knew it was the monster, but Locke wasn't planning on telling Nikki that.

"Must have been an animal. Maybe one of the bears" he said, while looking at me.

"Are we gonna carry him back?" I asked, but Locke shook his head. He wanted to bury Eko here.

"I'll slip back to the beach and get a couple of shovels." Locke looked at me. "Wanna come with me?" he asked and I nodded and grabbed my back. Sayid came with us too, without asking of course.

We didn't say anything until we knew for sure no one could hear us.

"So, what killed Eko?" Sayid asked.

"Folks back at the beach call it The Monster. I don't really have a name for it. You don't believe in monsters?" Locke asked.

"I believe in what I can see. But obviously you two have. So, why don't you tell me what you think it is." Sayid said.

I walked off. Soon they caught up on me.

"Why did you walk away?" Sayid asked.

"Because John was going to say Eko died for a reason, and the same thing he said about Boone. I didn't want to hear that." I whispered. Sayid nodded and smiled.

I stayed at the beach and Sayid and Locke went back. Locke told me I had to stay here and tell Hurley Eko died. Then get Charlie and walked back to the place where the buried Eko.

The next morning we walked toward the place. Charlie and I made eye contact sometimes, but I only talked to Hurley and so did Charlie. Hurley knew something was going on. He stopped.

"What's going on guys?" he said.

"Nothing" Charlie and I said at the same time.

"Nothing, right. I'm not going an further until you tell me" He sat down on a log.

"Terrific" Charlie said. "Tiffany has a little crush on me and I'm dating Claire. Let's go" he walked off. Hurley looked at me.

"Is that true?" he asked. I nodded and followed Charlie

"What happened?" Charlie asked.

"Eko is dead" Locke answered.

"We found his body in the jungle, buried him yesterday." Sayid said.

"How did he die?" Charlie asked Locke.

"The island killed him" Locke said. Here he went again with his, the island killed him….

"What do you mean _The island killed him?_" Charlie asked, but Locke didn't respond. "What do you mean _The island killed him?_" Charlie asked again.

I saw Desmond looked distracted and agitated. Locke and Charlie talked about Jack who's gone and people who looked to us to see how we react. Hurley noticed Desmond too.

"Dude, you okay? Hey guys, what's wrong with Desmond." Hurley asked to the group.

Desmond took off running and I followed him to the beach. He dove in the water and started swimming.

"What is he doing?" Sayid asked

I saw someone in the water and Desmond headed toward them.

"There is someone out there!" I yelled.

Sun approached to see what's going on, she carried Aaron.

"Where is Claire?" Charlie asked.

"She just went for a walk. I offered to watch the baby." We all knew what this meant. Claire was in the water. Charlie ran toward the shore. Desmond reached Claire and brought her back to the shore.

"Claire!" Charlie yelled.

"I've got her" Desmond said.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

Charlie pushed me away and ran to Claire.

"Get back, Charlie; I know what I'm doing" Desmond said. Desmond performed CPR. Claire coughed up water and regained consciousness.

"Are you alright? Come on; you're okay. Let's get you back to the tent" Desmond said. Charlie didn't have the change to go to Claire, so he stayed with me. I was his second option. At least I felt as he second option.

"How did you know?" I asked Desmond, but he didn't respond. Hurley walked toward me.

"I'll tell you how he knew…. That guy sees the future, dude" Hurley said.

I sat next to Desmond on the beach, he looked at a picture of Penelope and himself. Claire walked by.

"She's beautiful"

"Aye, thanks" Desmond respond.

"What's here name?"

"Penny, well, Penelope. How are you feeling?" Desmond asked back.

"Still a little shaken up. I mean, I go swimming almost every day. The undertow just grabbed me. I mean, if… if you hadn't….."

I heard footsteps. It was Charlie. He carried Aaron and was about to get Claire. He was a little jealous if he saw Claire with another guy. I knew it, I was jealous when I saw Boone with another girl, but Boone was the cutest guy on the island. It was a miracle he chose me. I guess Charlie took his place at cutest of the island. I mean, when Charlie smiled, it was like O. M. G! You automatically smiled too.

"Claire? I thought you were only going to be 5 minutes. Aaron is starving." Charlie said, he looked at me. I looked away.

"Yeah, um, sorry, I…." Claire looked at Desmond. "Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you so much for being there." Claire walked away with Charlie. Desmond started to laugh.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nothing, I was thinking about you and I on that bloody boat of mine. The first night…." He said, I knew what he meant. I laughed too.

"Yeah, we were pretty drunk.. And I could barely speak English."

"You were explaining everything with hands and feet." Desmond said.

It was weird to think that Desmond and I spent more than a month together on that boat of him. I couldn't sail, I couldn't speak English and I didn't know where I was going.

"Tiffany, why wanted to go with me that day?" he asked. I told him that day my parents agree with me going.

"I ran away from home…" I said, I thought he would give me a huge speech, but something said to me he already knew that. He smiled. "You knew?" I asked and Desmond nodded.

"Of course I did. You were 15 years old, I didn't think your parents would agree with that."

"So why did you agree with me coming?" I asked. Desmond looked ate the ocean.

"Don't get me wrong, but I like you and I didn't want to be alone on this trip" he said.

I remembered the day Desmond brought me to Australia like yesterday. The farm where I lived belonged to his family. Patrick was is nephew, when I got there he was 18 and I was 15. I taught me everything I needed to know to work on that farm. I looked around and saw Charlie ransacking Sawyer's tent. I sighed.

"I gotta go, nice talking to you Des." I said and walked away.

"Aye, see you later, Tiffany" he said.

Charlie and Hurley found a bottle of whiskey in Sawyer's stash. I shook my head. They were planning on getting Desmond drunk. It's wasn't a great plan. Desmond and being drunk. I saw it too many times to know It wasn't a good plan. But I didn't say anything. I had to mind my own business. Not that I had something to do these days. With Jack gone, the only thing I did was going to the Pearl with Locke and nothing exciting else.

It was dark when I heard singing from further away. Charlie and Hurley succeeded in getting Desmond drunk. They were pretty happy I guess. They were singing song I never heard of. I sat against the tree where Boone and I always sat. I closed my eyes. I took more time to fall asleep, because Hurley, Charlie and Desmond were partying.

The next day Charlie told me that Desmond told him he's going to die. I didn't believe him. I had no idea why Charlie would tell me this, I mean, after he started dating Claire, he and I didn't speak often. He told me I wasn't allowed to tell anyone. Hurley came by and Charlie told him the same thing he told me.

Suddenly Vincent ran up carrying a mummified arm in his jaws. A key and rabbit's foot dangle from the hand.

"I think I'm going to throw up" I said.

"Vincent? Is that an arm?" Charlie asked.

"Here, Vincent. Come here" Hurley said to Vincent. "I think we need to get that" he told Charlie.

"Yeah, chase the dog with the skeletal arm into the creepy jungle. You be my guest" Charlie said sarcastic.

"Okay, if I'm not back in 3 hours tell somebody" Hurley took off running after Vincent into the jungle.

Charlie and I looked at the jungle.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this Chapter.  
So, I won't upload a chapter in a while. I'm going to New York for three days and to Richland, Washington for 10 months. I don't know when I will upload again! **

**Wish me luck in the states :) **

**Xxx**


	26. Chapter 26

**I know it's been a while, and I'm so sorry for that :$, but I had to deal with some stuff...**

**I still hope you will enjoy my fanfiction about lost. **

* * *

"He's dead" Charlie said. I punched him on his arm.

"And you're letting him go alone?" I asked. Charlie nodded.

"If you want to go after him, I told you… Be my guest." He said again.

I hesitated a moment, but I couldn't let Hurley go alone, so I run off after him. I knew why Charlie didn't want to come, he still thought he would die. If you asked me I didn't think he would die, maybe Desmond is just making things up. No one can see the future, not even Desmond.

I found Hurley's track and followed it, when I lost his track I ended up at a car, just a car.

"A car… in the middle of the jungle" I said to myself.

I looked around, but I couldn't find Hurley. I knew he was here before, I followed his track. I rubbed my eyes and walked around the car. In the car laid a body, without an arm, poor man, he lost his arm. It wore a DHARMA jumpsuit with Swan logo. Written under the logo was: Roger; and on a second line: Work Man. I walked around the car again.

"Dude, what are you doing here?" I knew the voice was Hurley's, who else would say _Dude._

"I was looking for you, Charlie didn't want to come and I was worried you would be dead by now."

Jin was walking behind Hurley, his face was probably the same as mine when he saw the huge car in the middle of the jungle. Hurley looked ate Roger.  
"Poor, Roger. Sorry about your arm, dude" he said.

"Hurley!" Jin shouted, he said something in Korean "In, In." he said after that.

"Totally. Let's check it out" Hurley said and he opened the back of the car. Inside there's a pile of DHARMA beer. "Dude, Roger was on a beer run"

I leaned against a tree, they were guys, they could handle this. Although I wasn't sure, it were Hurley and Jin after all. Jin was gesturing at the car and saying something in Korean again.

"I suck at charades. You want to do what?" Hurley asked him. It was kinda funnyhow he tried to understand Jin. Jin was gesturing again.

"He wants to turn it over, Hurley" I said.

"You speak Korean?" Hurley asked surprised "Dude, you're full of surprises"

"No, I definitely don't speak Korean, but it's obvious. I mean It's a car… upside down or something" I laughed.

"A car…. A CAR? It's a freaking van!" Hurley yelled.

"Okay, okay. Chill out" I stepped back and let them do their job.

First they tried to take Roger out of the van.

"Okay, on 3. 1-2-3" Hurley said. They pulled him out, but his skull breaks off. "We'll get that later"

Hurley and Jin were struggling with how to tip the van. I still leaned against the tree. Suddenly Jin came up with using long poles as levers to tip the van. He placed his pole under the van.

"Oh I got it. You're going to tip it up. Crafty." Hurley finally understood Jin.

"Crafty?" Of course Jin didn't understand that word. Me neither.

"Yeah, crafty. It's like, when you're good at … crafts. Never mind" Hurley tried to explain it, but it didn't work out really well.

"Hey, where the hell's my stuff" Sawyer entered, he immediately saw the van and looked at me. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, don't look at me. I'm only watching" I lifted my hands up. I tried not to car that he was back. Our friendship was still a little complicated. Sawyer looked at Jin and Hurley and asked his question again.

"Dude! You're alive! You're alive" Hurley ran to Sawyer and hugged him.

"Yeah, yeah, Snuffy. Good to see you, too." Sawyer chuckled "I'll be damned, you all found yourselves a hippy car"

"It's a van" I said smiling at Hurley.

"Sawyer" Jin reached for a hug.

"Jin-bo. How are you going?" Sawyer asked.

"Good see you" Jin said in English.

"Well, look at that. Somebody's hooked on phonics" Sawyer said, but I had no idea what he was talking about.

Sawyer looked at me. "I see you're still alive" he said and walked to me. I nodded lightly.

"What about Jake and Kate?" I asked before he could hug me "Are they with you? Are they alright?"

Sawyer looked down. "Kate's with me, but the Doc… they've still got him.

"Okay. It's okay. It's going to be alright. We all are." Hurley said.

"Well, what a relief." Sawyer said sarcastic. A part of me missed that, but it was still a little annoying.

"Naw, see, things are getting better. The car, you coming back safely. It's a sign" Hurley said and I giggled. He seriously thought I would be alright now Sawyer is back..

"Yeah, a sign I want my stuff back." Sawyer said.

"Uh-uh. You're going to help us fix this thing." Hurley said.

"Now why would I do that." Sawyer said, he didn't want to help us. I stepped forward.

"Because there's beer" I smiled.  
"Fine, but you're helping us, Little princes" he said. I nodded and we tried to tip the van.

The first and second attempt didn't worked out.

"Wait.." Sawyer said and he replaced my pole and stood behind me. He put his hands on my hands, they were much bigger as mine. "Now try again" he said. And it succeeded at the third attempt.

Sawyer opened the side door. I stood next to him and I climbed into the van. It was all gross, I saw a large pile of crumpled papers.

"What is this?" I whispered to Sawyer, but I decided to yell my question at Hurley.

"What he heel is up with all this recycling?" Okay he used other words than I did…

"You got me, dude" Hurley answered.

Sawyer and I found a map. "Looks like those DHARMA.." I started."

"Were building some sort of dirt road." Sawyer finished me, but his attention went immediately to the beer. "Woo, now we're talking."

I climbed out of the van. Jin said something in Korean.

"Looks, good to me. Engine's fine, right?" Hurley said.

"Son-of-a - what's a head doing here" Sawyer said surprised.

"Meet our friend Roger" I laughed.

"I'm going to start the car now" he said loudly at Jin. Jin responded in Korean. "Dude, even if you were speaking English, I Wouldn't understand a word you were saying. Just relax; we're good. This will work."

Sawyer walked to the tree I sat against to. He had a beer in his hand.

"You're allowed to drink back in Holland?" he asked. I nodded.

"At sixteen, and I'm seventeen now." I smiled and he handed over the beer. "No, I don't drink beer." Sawyer smiled.

"Just one sip?"

"Okay than." I took one sip. "Gross, it's dead beer." I handed it over to Sawyer. He laughed.

The car wouldn't work and we gave up, except for Hurley who was praying for something.

"Beer" Sawyer said.

"Beer" Jin repeated.

"Bingo, Beautiful" Sawyer tapped the car "Car"

"Car" Jin repeated again.

Sawyer pointed to Hurley. "International House of Pancakes" I tried not to laugh, but I couldn't help it. Sawyer tossed a can of beer in Hurley's direction. It rolled down a hill and Hurley left.

"What is he going to do?" I asked.

"I don't know" Sawyer said.

Sawyer continued his English lesson.

"I'm Sorry" he said and Jin repeated. "Okay, nice. Keep it coming"

"You were right." Jin said . I shook my head.

"Okay, that's two. Hit me" Sawyer said.

"Those pants don't make you look fat." Jin said at least.

"Now you got it.. only three things a woman needs to hear.

"Come on. Get up; we've got work to do." Hurley entered.

"What's your problem, Jumbotron" Sawyer responded.

"Shut up! Red… neck…. Man. " Hurley tried to give Sawyer a nickname.

"Touché" Sawyer smiled, he noticed Charlie entering. "What is Jiminy Cricket doing here?"

"We need another man." Hurley said "To push the car"

"Push it? Push it where?" I asked.

We pushed the van to the edge of a fairly steep hill.

"Oh, this is going to be real good" Sawyer smiled.

I looked at Hurley. "Are you nuts? You're not going to drive down that!" I yelled.

"We're going to jumpstart it. You guys are going to push it and then on the way down I'm going to pop the clutch and get it started." Hurley said.

Sawyer, Jin and Hurley were arguing about if we did or didn't do it. I stood next to Charlie. I knew he was looking at me sometime.

"Well, it's your funeral, come on. Let's give 'em their ride" Sawyer said

"Are you sure you want to do this? " Hurley asked Charlie

"Victory or death" Charlie said.

"Push!" Hurley yelled

We pushed the van down and watched it picking up speed. I heard a soft noise from the van.

"Son-of-a-bitch" Sawyer said.

We ran down to meet them, and we joined them for a joy ride.

We walked back to the beach. Jin gave Sun a white flower. Charlie talked to Claire. Sawyer carried the beer and wanted to bring it to the kitchen and share, but I guess he can't bring himself to do it. I saw Sawyer watching Sun and Jin, Charlie and Claire and eventually he looked at me. I smiled and waved. I was glad he was back, but I couldn't stop thinking about Jack. I walked to my tent and sat in front of it. My thought were only with Jack.

When I opened my eyes I saw Sawyer walking down the beach as castaways carry the remains of a ping-pong table. I walked toward them.

"Look, dude, all I know is the sky turned purple. After that I don't ask questions. Just make myself a salad and move on" Hurley said when I arrived.

"Yeah, I can see that's working for you. Hey! You seen Kate around?" Sawyer asked me when he saw me. I shook my head

"Sorry".

"Tiffany, do you have a ball or something" Hurley asked and I smiled, I reached out a ping-pong ball.

"Found it in the jungle yesterday" I smiled.

Before I could give it to Hurley, Sawyer took it out of my hand.

"Uh-yh. We need to do a quick prid quo first. I know I've been gone a while, and you thought the General Store was having a "going-out-of-business" sale. But now I'm back and I want what's mine"

"Yeah, but it wasn't really yours to begin with" a girl said.

"A, it was mine to begin with when I took it. B, who the hell are you? And C, because I'm fair, I'm going to let you play for it." Sawyer said.

"Oh, I want to see this. Get the popcorn guys!" I said a little to enthusiast.

"If you lose?" Hurley asked.

"I ain't gonna lose, but if I do, tell you what, name it." Sawyer said. I knew he would regret this.

"No nicknames. If you lose, no nicknames for anyone for a week" Sun translated her husband.

"Nice!" Charlie said smiling.

"You're on. Pick your player. I'll be back in an hour, then let the slaughter begin." Sawyer walked away and I followed him.

"You're sure?" I asked and Sawyer nodded.

"I'll beat them all!"

An hour later they picked Hurley to be their player. Sawyer laughed at them. He actually thought he could beat him. They played with the mercy rule, I meant that if someone is up 11-0 the 'loser' automatically wins. Sawyer made the wrong choice to let Hurley serve first. Hurley easily got a point on Sawyer.


End file.
